Sailor Moon & the Return of the Mummy
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Sequel to "Sailor Moon VS the Mummy" set within the SMCC Universe: During their travels in the Houen region to find Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team find themselves reuighted with the O'Connells, and an old enemy Sailor Moon wished to never see again...along with a new ancient enemy to make things worse: COMPLETED.
1. Prologue:(Title too big, sorry)

**Author's note: Despite that I wanted to wait until Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out, I've finally decided to do the much waited sequel to my previous story "Sailor Moon VS the Mummy", this time it's a massive crossover set after Sailor Moon Dream Drop Distance(Season 13) and set during the events of Sailor Moon X(Season 14).**

 **I know this may not be as good as the previous one, but at least it's a sequel, right? In any way, let's begin the much wanted sequel.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, the Mummy, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptors or Final Fantasy VII. However, I do own most of the Ocs. Another character belongs to the fan-being-in-devoloped-made series "Sailor Moon Sacrifice".**

* * *

 **Prologue:The Legend of the Scorpion King.**

 _Thebes, Circa 3067 B.C._

5,000 years before the 20th Century, heck, before pretty much most incidents that are yet to occure in the Realm of Light, possibly or perhaps, during the great battle of Cosmos against Chaos in the War in the Universe far beyond this world, another great campaign in the ancient city of Thebes, a fierce warrior only known as the Scorpion King, was leading a great army to conquer the known world. Another army which stood guarding the city, stood ready before shouting declaring to start the war.

The Scorpion King, the musculer warrior and head of his scorpion armored army, held up his wicked sword, and gave out a cry to echo the shout, as did his army. On his right wrist, is a golden bracelet of a scorpion with a jackal head, strapped on. He also held a shield.

"Har-too, Ma-che-tee!" The Scorpion King shouted in ancient Egyptian.

( **Note: At least, that's what it sounds like. -_-;** )

In an instant, the Scorpion King and his army charged foward, and in return, the army they were facing did the same, and all of them shouted and roared to prepare to fight to the death for the domination of the city. Clashing swords and bashing each other, stabbing each other at as many opponents as possible on both sides, the fight was deadly and brutal. The Scorpion King, being a skilled fighter, stabbed, smacked, and head-butted lots of his enemies, and even threw one over him with his scorpion-shield.

* * *

 _Seven years later..._

After a vicious campaign which lasted those seven long years, the Scorpion King's army were walking towards into the desert, with their leader looking back at the city, before following his men, which meant that they were defeated and had lost the war, and as punishment, were driven into the desert of Ahm Shere. Many days passed, and with no food and no water, the Scorpion King and his army continued onward, a bird flying in the air which the King only noticed.

Days turned to weeks, and one by one, they slowly perished into the scorching sun...until only the great warrior himself was left alive, but he too was feeling the effects. More days passed, until finally, the Scorpion King fell onto his knees which landed into the rough, hard and grinding sands of the desert.

As he was slowly losing his mind in the heat and near death, the Scorpion King looked up into the sky, and shouted in Ancient Egyptain to the dark God Anubis, praying that the God would hear his words, " _ **Great Lord, Anubis! Hear my words! I ask you to spare my life long enough for me to conquer my enemies, my soul will belong to you!**_ " before dropping his hand in hopelessness.

Just as he looked down, the Scorpion King noticed something dig out of the sand, and out came a small black scorpion. In desperation and hunger, even though Scorpions were not meals for humans, the Scorpion King reached down and grabbed the helpless Scorpion, and fought against it's stinger hitting his hand. In slight hesitation, the Scorpion King took a bite out of the Scorpion and ate it's head and claws, and while in disgust, chewed before swallowing.

Suddenly, everything changed around him, and the Scorpion King, in sudden stunned awe, stood up as grass began to grow, and it went on faster and faster, and even palm trees and beautiful crystal blue water appeared all around him and into further areas of Ahm Shere. Realising that, against odds, Anubis accepted his offer, and created this new oasis for him to survive. In glee, the Scorpion King yelled many thanks to the God.

* * *

Back in Thebes, another War began, but this time, it wasn't a normal one. The Thebean Army were easily being cut down, their heads sliced off and separated from their bodies. The people were being attacked by jackal-headed warriors who were no doubt, the Army of Anubis, given command to the Scorpion King who was now winning.

Like an evil flood, the army of Anubis washed away all that layed before the Scorpion King's time. Woman were screaming in terror, people were getting killed, and the city was being damaged by the great forces that seemed unstoppable. The Scorpion King looked around, very pleased the way things turned out. However, he briefly forgot, with his task finally done, Anubis appeared behind the unawared King, knowing that it was time for the Scorpion King to serve the God for all Eternity.

Eyes glowing from Anubis, he flashed orange light straight through the Scorpion King who jerked violently as his soul was sucked out of his body like he's being electrocuted. During this, his bracelet unattaches itself and falls onto the ground, and at this, the Anubis army was returned to the Sands from whence they came, turning into black sand and fading away.

They returned to the Underworld, where they wait...silently, to be awakened, once again. What could stop them when that time comes...may be in the hands of Warriors of Light who were in a midst of an upcoming battle to prevent history of another war repeating itself.

* * *

 _ **TASHASAUROUS  
presents.**_

 _ **Sequel to "Sailor Moon VS the Mummy"  
A Sailor Moon, the Mummy, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptors, Pokemon and Final Fantasy VII Crossover.**_

 _ **Sailor Moon & the Return of the Mummy.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the Prologue the the sequel, and the first chapter will come soon. The story will probably change when my version of season 14 of Sailor Moon is finally made, but for now, this will do.**

 **Please review and look out for the next adventure, or else I'll get Anubis to suck out your souls! See you next time, fellow readers!**


	2. Chapter 1-From Houen to Egypt

**Author's note: Welcome to the first chapter of the story. Once again, it'll take me a while as I'm beginning to suffer another writer's block again, but don't worry, this story is on my priorty list. Oh, and I also forgot to add in Shrek and Ice Age in the opening words in the last chapter, but they are only mentioned, so they won't make appreances here in this story.**

 **Let's get to it.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, the Mummy, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptors, Final Fantasy VII, Shrek or Ice Age. I do own most of the Ocs. Sailor Dark Moon belongs to the fan-being-in-devoloped-made series "Sailor Moon Sacrifice". Sailor Luna is based on the Live version series of Sailor Moon, but in anime-style, and is a different Luna, not the same one as the feline Luna who is in Pallet Town with Artemis.**

* * *

 **Sailor Moon & The Return of the Mummy.**

 **Chapter one: From Houen to Egypt.**

 _Present Day: Year-2000-Somewhere in the Houen Region._

The Mark of Mastery behind the five new Keyblade Masters, and on a journey to find and prevent Master Xehanort and eleven of his 'clones' which he took over the bodies of many people for his evil purposes to destroy Earth, finding his final 'vessel' and then restart the ancient war of Light and Darkness which resulted Cosmos being killed by Chaos who was absorbed by Galaxia but took over her body, and before her death, Cosmos split her light into two, one that created the Silver Crystal, and the second placed inside and merged with Serena's light inside her heart.

Serena, Sakura, Ash & Pikachu, Sora, Riku and King Mickey, along with new companions, Tiffenie, a girl with long red hair who is also known as Sailor Magic-Dust, her little sister, Luna, an eight year old girl with purple hair in a style similar to Serena's, born with a cat's tail, and is also known as Sailor Luna, Ameila, a blonde-haired girl strongly identical to the late Sailor Passion, also known as Sailor Passionate, and finally, Kristen, a tall teenaged young woman with dark-blue-gray hair, and is known as one of the Sailor Scouts baring silver Tiaras like Sailor Dark Moon; Sailor Ultra, were travelling at night for a festival which celebrated years of animals.

This year was the year of the Scorpion, and the team figured that perhaps, hopefully by luck, Xehanort would be there and they would at least figure out to lower his numbers and Serena hoped that by using some of the Crystal's powers as well as her own newly restored Eternal Form, she could at least free some of them who were forced to be taken over against their will, including Lea's childhood friend Isa who once again, even without the man's choice, was taken over and turned back into Saix.

So much happened for the past two years since Serena had defeated Chaos for the first time with that aid of her sister Kaylie-Aka: Sailor Dark Moon. The battles against Xenula-who was actually the Shadow Soul half of the evil Seymour from the world of Spira who was revived due to the desturction of Xenula-, "Ansem", Xemnas, Kadaj and his gang, the events of fighting for Kingdom Hearts all done by Xehanort, the true mastermind of the situation, who had, in his youth, released Chaos who was still inside Galaxia's body as she was sealed by her friend, Sailor Passion who became a guardian of the Realm of Light, even in her death, and Chaos had passed on his back-up powers to Xehanort to restart the War of Light and Darkness.

Serena also had her friends by her side, including Ash and his friends, Sakura and her group, meeting Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy, as well as Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots and discovering the Fairy-Tale world as well as the universe of Kingdom Hearts which the Sailor Team named, reviving an Ice Age herd of two Mammoths, two Possums, a Sloth and a Sabortoothed tiger, learning about the truths of the Heartless and the second halfs-the Nobodies, which some had still contained their human forms and formed Organization XIII, led by Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort which the nobodies would serve as vessels and clones of him while having lied to them into thinking they would get their lost hearts back.

Two of the members, one of them being Sora's nobody-Roxas, and his best friend, Axel, were the only members to slowly regain their true hearts without knowing, though they were separated when Roxas was forced to return to Sora, and Axel sacrificed himself to help the Sailor Team to finish off Xemnas, which also resulted to Lea's revival a year later, meaning that Axel was still alive, just inside his original now, and that Lea had his Nobody's memories.

There were also adventures that led the Sailor Team to learn about the Realm of Nothingness where Rini, Piplup and Grovyle first formed their own Exploration Team-Team Moonfriendship, with Chimchar, Max, Donkey, Crash and Eddie to become more members, and Lusie-Rini's future daughter- also being a member. Adventures that had Serena, King Mickey and a shiny Grovyle named Loran to remember their own adventures to help out the past-selves of Cloud Strife and others in the past fighting against Sephiroth and Ultimecia.

Soon, the Sailor Team learned that Master Xehanort would return, and that Serena, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku took the Mark of Mastery exam to become true Keyblade Masters, learning the truth about Xehanort's goal, and with the aid of their friends, and new allies found in Sailor Dark Moon's team-the Dark Moon Team-, Darkrai who was revived by Galaxia who returned in the wake of Xehanort's reconstruction, a new Sailor scout named Sailor Tide, and Lea, and had managed to draw back the real Organization XIII which has yet to be completed-the Seekers of Darkness.

Sailor Moon also learned that both her heart and the Silver Crystal are the two halfs of the power of light of Cosmos who died in Chaos's hand in the first War of Light and Darkness, and she had given up her powers into Sailor Moon who is to be the new Cosmos in her own time to defeat Xehanort once and for all.

As Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie having returned to the Fairy-Tale World along with Lusie, Brock going back to Pewter Gym for the time being, the same with Misty for the Cerulean Gym, May residing in Peltaburg city, Max on his own Pokemon journey while keeping in touch with the others, Dawn and Piplup returning to Twinleaf Town, Casey returning to the Johto Region, Madision returning to Japan, and Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Darien, Kaylie, Lea, and Megan-aka: Sailor Tide, residing in the Mysterious Tower for further training, Donald and Goofy returning to Disney Castle to protect Queen Minnie, and Kaylie's best friends in Agrabah in the Orre Region-Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie and Carpet staying put in case something happens, and Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi returning to the Pokemon World for training themselves, it was up to Serena and her current group on their secret assignment.

And the last time the Team heard, Cloud was also in the Mysterious Tower for training himself, while Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid remained in Radiant Garden, and they had new allies in Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan and Even, who like Lea, were also revived by the destruction of their Nobodies in the Organization.

Okay, back to the story.

Anyway, Tiffenie, having a similar personality to May's, looked up at the sky, asking, "So, what's the festival supposed to be about again?"

"It's suppose to honor the animals of the years, and this year, it's honoring the year of the Scorpion." Luna, passing by her older sister, replied, as she had brains similiar to Max.

"Know-it-all." Tiffenie grumbled, before running to catch up with her sister and their friends.

A bit ahead of the others and next to Kristen, Sora glanced at the tall young woman and asked, "Are we getting closer to where the festival is supposed to be?" as she was their navigator.

"It should be up ahead." was Kristen's answer.

"Well," Ash began, excitement growing inside his heart, "I wanna get the first look!" before racing up, calling back to the others, "Last one's a Slowpoke!" with Pikachu echoing his thoughts.

"See ya later, Sora!" Riku laughed as he run up too, much to Sora's dismay.

"Rikuuuu!" Sora called out as he also gave chase.

"Luna, you're Slowbro!" Tiffenie laughed as she also ran up ahead.

"Not funny, sis!" Luna cried out, giving chase.

"Wait for me!" Amelia called out as she too ran up ahead.

"Hey, slow down!" Sakura called out, also running.

"Guys! Hold up!" Kristen chuckled, unable to resist and also ran up.

Mickey caught on quickly, and called out, "H-Hey! I don't wanna be a Slowpoke!"

Serena, last one as always, noticed too late, and she panicked and whined, "Hey! Guys! No fair! Wait up!" as she also ran, though even though she was getting faster, she was still pretty slow. "Man, why am I always left behind?" she grumbled to herself as she ran up.

Ash was ahead of the others, but as he reached the ledge of the cliff, he gasped in disappointment, just as the others caught up with him. In the valley where the festival was supposed to be...was empty. Not a single person in sight. No rides, no stores...Nothing.

"Well..." Mickey began, "Not much of a party." shrugging.

Amelia turned to look at Kristen and asked, "Are you sure this is the right place, Kristen?" while the said woman looked at the guidebook again, and looked just as confused as her companions, and she's normally somewhat of a serious person, but not too serious, thankfully.

"This..is the spot." Kristen replied, then asked, mainly to herself, "Where is everyone?"

Just then, Sora's stomach grumbled, which he noticed, and placed his hand onto his stomach, sighing, "Man, I'm starving." to which Ash's stomach growled as well, and he copied Sora's stance.

"Yeah, me too." Ash added.

Serena's stomach gave way too, and she bend down, muttering, "Me three."

The others sighed at this, and, seeing how they were possibly early, decided to make camp for the night, with Kristen and Sakura making dinner, with Riku and Amelia helping, while the others made camp and campfire, before they all sat down and ate the stew, and before long, put up their tents, then retreated into the tents for the night, getting out their sleeping bags before falling asleep.

* * *

However, late at night, hours later, while everyone was sleeping, a Door to Light seemed to open outside of the tents, and Pikachu's ears perked up, as he was woken up by a strange sense and noise. It then woke Ash up, and the two of them got up and walked outside of the tent, and Ash was now wide awake, as he saw the portal of light.

The others seemed to hear it as well, because they all woke up, and one by one, joined the twelve year old's side, and they too were stunned.

"W-What's that?" Luna asked.

"...The Door to Light." Sora and Riku both muttered.

"The same door that got you guys out of the Realm of Darkness?" Sakura asked, looking at Sora and Riku who both nodded.

Serena gazed at the door, and just then, felt the familiar warmth inside her heart, and gazed down at it, before realising that the Silver Crystal in her Locket was glowing as well, and then she realised what this means. "Cosmos..." she muttered, causing the others to look at her.

"I think Cosmos wants us to go through that door." Serena said, "Maybe she's sensing that something's wrong."

"Maybe it's Xehanort?" Tiffenie suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's the case, but let's found out." Mickey concluded.

The others agreed, and retreated back into their tents to get fully dressed, and packed everything up, before approaching the Door to Light again. They were nervous, but then they sensed something unusual. For Serena, she felt something quite familiar, but decided to worry about that later. Nodding, the group slowly walked into the portal, and walked through the passage of light. Seeing an exit, they rushed over and made it out. The Door closed behind them, and where the others were now at, Serena was the only one who was shocked and surprise.

Where they were was in the middle of the day, sand all over, except for a river and some palm trees, two Camels with same package and luggage, and an old building that reminded Serena of Egypt. In fact, she realised where they were.

 _Egypt-Abandoned Ruins of Thebes._

"No way...we're in Egypt?" Serena muttered.

"Egypt?" Ash asked in disbelief. "Why are we in Egypt?"

"Oh no, I hope we weren't travelling in the wrong region." Sakura muttered.

"Check out this building." Sora called up to the others. The group approached their friend, and looked up at the ruined temple. Actually, it was like an ancient Palace of Egypt, and Serena tilted her head a little.

"I'm not sure why, but this place kinda reminds me of...what was that place again? Hamunaptra?" Serena thought.

"Hamun-what-tra?" Sora asked, dumbfounded. "In English please."

Serena flinched, then became sheepish and muttered, "Oh yeah, none of you guys were around when me, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina first came to Egypt during our vacation in America two years ago."

"Even I never heard of Hamunaptra." Mickey admitted, "What kind of place is that?"

"It's a place where the people ended up mummified." Serena explained, "3,000 years ago, a Priest did a lot of bad things like killing the Pharaoh Seti with the aid of his girlfriend, Anck-Su-Namun who was supposed to be Seti's wife. She committed suicide so that the Priest-which I can't remember his name-can revive her, but instead, he was placed under the Hom Dai."

"The Hom Die?" Ash asked, getting the last bit wrong.

Serena nodded, "The worse Curse of all the curses in Earth. He wasn't meant to be released at all, or he would destroy the world with the Ten Plagues of Egypt." then sweatdropped and added sheepishly, "And uh...an exbitition the others and I were in kinda released that too late, and accidently freed him, and it took a lot to stop him again, and on top of that, Hamunaptra is now nothing but sand dunes."

The others paled at the thought of this, especially Sakura who still had a severe case of being terrified of ghosts and scary stories, or rather, ghost-phobia. Ameila then asked, "So...along with all the bad guys you fought for the past four years, Serena, you fought against a real, blood thirsty, choke-to-death, evil and twisted Mummy?"

"One I seriously don't want to encounter again." Serena nodded, "Yeah, that kind of Mummy. The only blessing was that there were no ghosts or zombies."

Sakura shrieked in fright and leaped into Riku's arms, shaking in fear. "Serena! No more reliving the experince!" the thirteen year old girl cried out.

"That's why I don't wanna go through that nightmare all over again!" Serena stated as she also shrieked in fear for having to relive the past in her mind. "I have to say that the Mummy is more of the worst nightmare than Sephiroth!"

"Uh, maybe we should stop talking about all this and just explore this place before we figure out what's going on, shall we?" Tiffenie suggested, though she sounded spooked herself.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ash agreed, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Wow, I've always wanted to explore places like this." Luna said, happy to get an experince of exploring ancient buildings.

"We're not here for long, Luna. Just a quick look around." Amelia pointed out.

Sakura, being let down by Riku, just stood there and shook in fear, before faking a smile and she muttered, "Y-you guys go ahead. I'll stay out here and keep watch." only to have Luna grab her arm and drag her in with the others into the temple.

"Don't be such a baby! It's a cool temple! Come on!" Luna nagged.

"Yeah, what better way to explore than going in?" Tiffenie added as the group all walked into the temple carefully.

Riku noticed Sakura's fear and sighed, "I guess Sakura's still afraid of ghosts and scary stories, huh?"

"She's been afraid of them since she was three years old." Kero muttered from Sakura's back-pack, as he had been sleeping since yesterday afternoon.

"I wonder who came here first." Serena thought as she took a quick glance of the two camels. She then shrugged, "Probably just some poor tourists who have no idea about the past from 3,000 years ago."

If only she knew, the two people were actually people who were from her past of two years ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, two familiar characters will make an appearence in the next chapter. Actually, not just two, but a bunch of others, and don't worry, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Darien will be in the story. I'm not gonna tell you guys when, because that's a surprise. I know it's slow at the moment, but it'll get there, so don't worry.**

 **In the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2-Reunion with Two Friends

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, guys. Been sick with the flu which wasn't fun at all, and had a frustrating weekend, but hey, at least I'm back, so, I won't make up any excuses.**

 **Amanda27A.g: Yeah, I was joking back in the Prologue chapter, *giggles*, and I kinda see what you mean about Anubis. Everyone believes in different things all over the world and that's how it should be, so, you can believe whatever you want. I myself believe in God and in Ghosts, but I don't believe in Aliens or Zombies, but that's just me.**

 **Okay, let's continue on. I only own most of my OCs, nothing else.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Reunion with Two Friends.**

When Serena and her group entered the temple, pretty much all of them cringed at how dark, old, cold and spooky it was. Not to mention that Mickey noticed a little pack of small, normal Earth-Mice, which made him quiver a bit, considering that he's a humaniod mouse, but prefers to be called a mouse as long as everybody calls him either by his real name or simply his royal title, which the latter did take some time in getting used to.

"Why do all Eygptain temples have to be so creepy?" Serena whispered, as if she was afraid that if she raised her voice, something bad would happen. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

"I've seen worse." Kristen muttered, looking around with an expression that said that she wasn't terribly impressed.

Sora looked around, careful not to step onto already broken old things on the ground as well not to tramp onto any small mice, saying, "C'mon, this is nothing compared that what we went through for the past four years."

"Sora, I'm the one who went through a lot of stuff for four years. Sakura went through things for three, and you, Riku, Mickey, Ash and Pikachu only gone through two." Serena pointed out, adding, "And that doesn't include some of our adventures in time-travelling."

"And the rest of us only just started our adventures." Amelia added, refering to herself, Kristen, Tiffenie and Luna. "I still don't get on how all of this happened or why Xehanort decided to try and destroy everything."

Tiffenie, who was keep an eye on her little sister who was looking at a large picture on the wall above which had the Unfinished Pyramid, the All-Seen-Eye and the Two Kings and ect, turned to the others and the fourteen year old redhead stated, "Well, there are some old people who can go a little too crazy and act like they're kids again or something. Personally, I think that Xehanort should've just given up on that stupid goal and retire. I mean, you can't always get what you want."

"It really depends on how the heart works." Riku pointed out. "Xehanort was influenced by Chaos, remember?"

"And it's up to us and our other friends to try and stop him, and hopefully free those people who were possessed by him and turn them back to normal." Sakura added.

"Right, because-"

"Hey guys, check this out!" Luna interrupted Ash to gesture the group to come and take a look at what she was seeing. The group approached her, and she pointed at the hole in the wall. "I bet the two people who came here first are inside there somewhere." said the eight year old girl, her cat-tail swishing a bit in excitement.

Ash peaked in a bit, with Pikachu actually stepping in, and the twelve year old boy asked, "I wonder where these tunnels lead to?"

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Serena asked nervously. "I mean temples like these can have some kinds of booby traps, you know."

Sakura flinched in fright and asked, "B-Booby traps?"

"Welp, only way to find out is to actually go and take a look inside." Mickey concluded, much to Sakura's and Serena's dismay. He then quickly admitted, "Not that this place isn't creepy." and chuckled nervously.

"Oh come on!" Ash grumbled, "There's no need to be such big babies."

Sora then grinned and teased to Serena and Sakura, "Are you guys sure you're not scared?" with Riku, Ash, and Kero laughing, and Tiffenie, Amelia, Luna, and even Kristen laughing, while Mickey looked at them scolding, and Serena and Sakura both puffed up in annoyance.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Serena argued, before marching in, the others close behind. Luna already took out her flash-light to lighten up the room a little, and the group slowly made their way into the creepy tunnels, all dark, spooky, constant soft noises that didn't seem human but were like distant screams, and lots, and LOTS of spider webs. Serena ended up having her hands on Sora's shoulders, while Sakura did the same with Ash, with Pikachu on Ash's head, and Kero in Sakura's backpack once again, both girls looking around scaredly. Luna and her older sister both looked excited, Sora, Mickey, Riku, Ash and Kristen vigilant, and Amelia in wonder.

For Serena, these tunnels and constant inhuman noises reminded her of the tunnels back in Hamunaptra two years ago, and the eerie feeling was now floating all over her since coming here. Sora looked around, trying to sense any kinds of danger or darkness. Just then, as he looked forward again, Sora was faced to face with a face with...another taller person.

"AAAH!" Both screamed in fright and Sora tumbled backwards, causing Serena to let go and then scream and jump into Riku's arms in fear, and soon everyone else screamed as they turned to see what was happening, with Serena, Tiffenie, Sakura and Amelia screaming the loudest, while Sora fell onto his butt. As soon as the screaming fest calmed, everyone breathed hard. Serena looked at the figure, and she sighed in relief, but blinked in surprise and shock, as the person was a man in his mid twenties.

It was Rick O'Connell, and he hasn't changed a slightest in two years. Rick seemed to recongise her too, because he asked, "Serena?"

"Hi Rick!" Serena beamed, jumping off Riku's arms, and went over to hug her old friend who awkwardly hugged her in return. "Haven't seen you in two years!" she squealed.

"Likewise, kid." Rick smirked, looking at her, "You've gotten a bit taller." as he lets go after she lets go.

"What're you doing here?" Rick asked, then added, "And where are Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina and your boyfriend?" noticing the absence of the four Sailor Scouts and Darien.

Serena scratched the back of her head and explained in embarrassment, "Ah, well, things haven't been going well lately, so, uh, Darien and the others are training and my other newer friends and I are on an adventure, you know, looking for a new nasty bad guy, trying to protect and save the Universe and all that." to which everyone else flinched in shock as she said this.

"Serena!" Ash scolded, "You can't tell him all that! It's secret, remember?"

"I take that these kids and these guys know that you're Sailor Moon, right?" Rick asked to the sixteen year old girl who nodded with a sweatdrop, making the others now confused and shocked as they stared at the two.

Sora blinked in confusion, then asked, "Serena, how does he know that you're Sailor Moon?"

"Well...He sorta figured it out two years ago even without seeing me transform and it's kinda a long story, but yeah, he knows." Serena answered, "This is Rick O'Connell. He's a gun-fighter specialist." she introduced the older man, before turning to Rick and introduced the others, and told him briefly about the things that happened after Imhotep was killed, including Xenula's defeat, the history of the War of Kingdom Hearts, Cosmos and Chaos, some time-travelling adventures, and ect.

She and most of the others were surprised that Tiffenie and Luna already knew Rick O'Connell, and Serena asked, "You guys met a year ago?"

"Yeah, it was during a trip in Rustboro City, and Luna really got on with hearing all of the stories of Egypt from Mrs. O'Connell." Tiffenie replied.

"Mrs. O'Connell?" Serena blinked. She turned to Rick who grinned sheepishly and he answered, "Evy and I got married last year."

Serena's eyes twinkled at this and she beamed, "I knew it! I knew you two would get married!" before smirking, "Ha! Raye owes me 10 yen!" much to Rick's embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Mr. O'Connell." Mickey ensured.

"So what brings you here?" Kristen asked.

"Evy." was Rick's simple answer.

Serena lost her smirk and she sighed, "I should've known." before turning to the others, and said, "Tiffenie, why don't do take Luna, Ash, Sakura and Mickey back in the main enterance, while the rest of us help out Rick and Evy?"

"Aw, c'mon! I wanna look at the rest of this place!" Ash protested.

"Yeah, and not only that, but I also remember seeing Mr. O'Connell's tattoo!" Luna added, grabbing hold of Rick's wrist which had a band on it.

"You saw my what?" Rick blinked.

Luna ripped off the band, and surely enough, as the group looked, and blinked in surprise. It had the same symbol as back outside in the main enterance. "Hey, it's the same picture." Amelia exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Sora thought.

"Really?" Rick asked, and Luna nodded to comfirm it.

Sakura, not wanting to go in further, just pushed Luna to the way they came from and said as she giggled nervously, "How about we look at that later, okay?"

"Well, I guess Serena made a good point." Mickey agreed, before looking at Tiffenie, Ash and Pikachu, "C'mon, fellas, let's go wait outside."

"I'll go with you guys. Besides, I guess we can train and be on a look out in case the you-know-what XIII decide to cause another ambush." Amelia spoke up, following King Mickey out. Tiffenie sighed, before going with the others, and Ash pouted childishly, slumping his shoulders and crossing his arms, annoyed that he can't go and check out a temple, and he was both a Pokemon Master as well as a Keyblade Master! Pikachu echoed Ash's annoyance, also pouting. None the less, the two followed their friends, while Serena, Kristen, Sora and Riku were with Rick.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Ash called out as he walked away.

Riku shrugged, "Don't know, surprise us?"

"While we go and desecrate another tomb." Serena grumbled.

* * *

Evelyn Caranan O'Connell, nick-named Evy, was busy brushing away years of dust off an old wall with ancient drawings of Egyptain times, before hearing a hissing sound and turned around. She looked just as the same as she was before, except that she wore more of adventure clothing of pants instead of dresses. She looked down and noticed an orange, black and white poisonous snake slithering towards her.

"Go away." She said, frowning, before kicking it away.

The snake was sent flying, and it almost hit Rick, Serena, Kristen, Sora and Riku who all dodged comically out of the way after coming from the corner, briefly watching it slither away in annoyance. The five of them turned to look at Evy, and Rick told his wife, "Those are poisonous, you know."

"Only if they bite you." Evy smirked, before hugging Serena, "It's goods to see you again. When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago." Serena answered. "It's kinda a long story." before introducing Evy, Kristen, Sora and Riku to each toher and explaining briefly about what has been happening for the past two years since their last meeting.

"Okay, where were we?" Rick asked.

At this, Evy held up two items from her tool kit, "Hammer and chisel." handing them over to Rick who had an expression that said, ' _You gotta be kidding me_ ' and Serena and the others all snickered at the sight of the two small items.

Seeing her husband's expression, Evy fumed, "Oh alright! We'll do it your way!" picking up a crowbar and handing to Rick who dropped the two small kits and thanked his wife, taking the crowbar. With a mighty swing, Rick knocks down the wall which fell backwards onto the ground, revealing a catacomb room full of skeletions on walls, and on the ground...tarantulas and scorpions. Serena cringed, creeped out and spooked out.

"You can easily tell that this place hasn't been used in over 3,000 years." Serena muttered with a huge sweatdrop. "I keep forgetting that the ShinRa Manor in Nibelhiem was admittedly a bit less creepy."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Sora said.

Evy stepped in first, careful not to touch any of the creepy crawlies, side-stepping among them. Serena, Sora, Kristen and Riku did the similiar thing, while Rick just stomped and squashed the insects as he walked, all of the insects being squished.

"Rick, ever since I've that dream, this is all I can think about." Evy said, as she and Rick both held torches.

"What dream?" Serena asked.

"A few weeks ago, I've been having dreams about this temple of the Ancient times, and it felt so familiar." Evy answered, "That's why we came here. I can't explain why, but, it's not unfamiliar."

"And ever since she had that dream, I haven't had a decent night's sleep." Rick grumbled to Serena who looked at him, a bit exasperated.

"It feels like I've been here before." Evy continued, before correcting herself, "I know I've been here before." which caught Riku's attention, while Serena quirked an eye-brow.

Sora was also confused, as was Kristen who said, "No one's been here before. At least not in the last 3,000 years."

"Except for these guys." Sora jerked a thumb at the skeletions, and Rick nodded in agreement.

"Evy, maybe you just had some kind of a weird dream." Serena said, "I mean, remember, I'm the one who was reborn, not you. Sure, I've met other friends who were reborn before me, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy and Darien, and other Sailor Scouts."

Evy looked at a lever and pulled it, wondering it would do, only to jerk slightly as another hidden door opened, much to her and the others' confusion. She looked at her husband and friends, and asked, "Then how do I know exactly where I'm going?"

The group then slowly made their way inside, though Riku approached Serena and whispered, "Serena, I think we should keep an eye on Mrs. O'Connell."

"How come?" Serena whispered back.

"I have a feeling that she does know this place, in more ways than one." Riku answered.

Serena stared a bit, then pointed out, "Are you thinking that Evy was reborn like me and some of the others? C'mon, Riku. Get real. Besides, Cloud and I were both reborn to be free, you know, along with the others. You know that." refering to the rebirth of herself, seven of the Sailor Scouts, which were Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sailors Uranus and Neptune and Hotaru, Darien, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Leon, Aerith, and possibly Rufus ShinRa and the Turks, according to Cloud and Tifa, and then Zack who disappeared four years ago, around the same time that Serena first became Sailor Moon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was still fuming as he leaned against the wall in annoyance, since he had to wait out here. Pikachu was thinking, and Mickey was trying to cheer Sakura and Luna up by telling the two girls stories of his adventures to find the four magical tablets to rescue the ghost of his late Great-Uncle who he inheritated his name from, and Tiffenie and Amelia were about to transform to begin training. Just then, Pikachu's ears perked up as the small Pokemon sensed something, and looked at the enterance.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, noticing his small partner's alarm. The boy then looked up, and to his shock, he could see shadows coming from outside. Alarmed, he looked at the others and called out in a soft tone, "Guys! Someone's coming!"

Mickey and the others looked up and saw the shadows as well. Thinking quickly, the small King led his friends to pack up their bags and led them up a makeshift scaffold, laying flat on the platform and hid, as three men walked in, apparently to be thieves.

"Knock knock!" a short man called out, with a gun in his hand. "Anybody home?" as he was apparently the leader. Another man was tall, lanky and stupid looking, and the third looked arabian. Ash and the others stayed silent as best as they could.

"You two check out that stuff to see if it's there." the short man told his companions, cocking his gun, "I'll sort out the O'Connells." and walked into the tunnels.

The Sailor Team's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. Rick and Evy are in trouble." Mickey whispered.

"There's gotta something we can do." Ash whispered.

"Serena, Kristen, Sora and Riku are with them, and they're in trouble too!" Luna whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try to get the third chapter in as soon as possible, because I really wanna write up the first exciting parts as well as characters introduced.**

 **In the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3:Oops-Again

**Author's note: I've decided to write the third chapter early, depending on when it's posted. Sorry that the last chapter was shorter, but I do want to make the future chapters longer, as usual.**

 **Puffgirl1952: Sorry, but since this story is set two years after the last story rather than nine years, Alex doesn't exist in this story. Instead, one of my OCs will be taking his place, and no, there will be no time-travelling involved either. Sorry about that. -_-;**

 **In anyway, let's continue on. I only own most of the OCs, nothing else.**

* * *

 **Chapter three: Oops...again.**

Rick, Riku and Kristen all walked into another room, looking, finding it empty, except for another, more awkward and sealed door in front of them, and looked around the room. Evy, Sora and Serena entered next, looking around in wonder, though Serena still looked a bit spooked and freaked out. Sora went a bit ahead of the two women and looked around the room in awe.

Serena was about to ask Evy about this place, when she noticed that her friend was swaying a bit with her eyes closed, almost like she's about to get sick. "Evy? Are you alright?" Serena asked.

However, just as the teen touched the older woman's arm, Serena was met with a familiar flash coursing through her body, before a line of flashing light appeared in her mind, and she was next seeing a new image.

' _No, not that Dimensional Scream again!_ ' Serena thought.

In the vision, it was same room, except that it was all lit up with torches on the wall. The door in front opened up, and from what Serena could see, inside was a final room, with two men guarding a large chest. A young woman opened the door and walked out, before closing it behind her, locking in with a lock that looked similiar to the key that would open the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amun-Ra.

The vision ended, and Serena was back in the present, shaking her head. Rubbing her head, Serena grumbled, "Okay, that Dimensional Scream doesn't make any sense." before walking over to Rick who again had to crowbar and he tried to open the door himself, with Sora and Riku looking at each other, and Kristen just watching. Evy on the other hand, almost as if she was seeing a strange transformation, waved her torch, but nothing happened, which Kristen then noticed.

"You know, if you wave that thing fast enough, you could end up writing your own name." Kristen muttered, causing the others to look at Evy, a bit confused.

What Evy said next caught Serena off-guard, "I just had a vision. It was-It was like my dream, but it was real. It was like I was actually here in Ancient times."

"No way!" Serena cried out, "I just had a vision too! Except that mine was the Dimensional Scream. Ash and another friend of ours who turned into a Pokemon both have the same ability as I do." she admitted.

"Well, if that's the case, would you two help me open this thing?" Rick asked.

Evy approached and had Riku hold the torch, before she pulled the lock by the handle, twisted the lock to the right twice, before turning it back to the left, then pushed it, and the door shifted open, causing the others to flinch in fright.

"Okay, are you trying to scare us or something?" Sora asked.

"I'm actually scaring myself." Evy replied.

Serena, still not believing on what Riku told her earlier, suggested, "Maybe you're starting to have abilities to have visions of that past yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and his group were still hiding from the two bandits who were looking for something, the stupid guy just throwing stuff all over the place, grumbling to himself, "What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish! Those Egyptains never had a clue. It's all chintz and stuff. Cheap Pottery, this. Ancient rubbish."

Mickey, quite annoyed and feeling like his old self back before he became King seventeen years ago, pulled out his childhood slingshot with a pebble, much to the others's confused shock. He fired and he and the others quickly hid again when the small rock hits the man in the back of his neck and the man cried out.

"Jacques! Something hit me head!" he cried out to the Arabian.

"Shut up, Spivey!" Jacques the Arabian told him as he pulled out a gun and looked around. "This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods."

Ash and his group waited for a bit, and about five minutes later, the two men down below had their backs turned, and this time, Ash made a silent gesture to Mickey to have a go with the slingshot to have some fun. The king thought about it like an adult, but then he smiled and handed the boy his slingshot.

The twelve year old smirked, before taking a careful aim despite being the clumsy boy that he was, but for once in his life, he actually managed to get it at first go, and when Ash fired, the rock this time hits Spivey on the butt, and the man groaned comically.

Ash and his friends tried not to laugh at the ridiculous sight, but then flinched when Tiffenie slipped a giggle and she covered her mouth quickly at her mistake. It was a bad thing because Jacques heard a giggle and he realised that they were not alone.

* * *

Back to Serena and her group, they were now in the room, and as Evy dusted away the spider webs from a golden embelm, revealling the symbol of a Scorpion, and Evy's eyes widened as she recongised what it was.

"Is that a Scorpion?" Sora asked.

"That's the Embelm of the Scorpion King." Evy answered.

"The Scorpion King?" Serena asked, curious. "I've never heard of him before.

Evy nodded, "That's because he's supposed be pure myth. No-no records was found of him before, no artifacts, nothing." as she dusted some dust off the top of the stone chest.

"Probably because nobody wanted anyone to find him." Kristen thought.

"Let's open this." Evy said, ignoring Kristen.

Serena and Rick both looked at each other, before turning back to Evy and Serena muttered nervously, "Uh, Evy, are you sure you wanna play with this thing? Something might happen." as a flash of deja vu began to hit her from two years ago.

"It's only a chest." Evy told her friend, "No harm ever came in opening a chest."

The blonde haired teen looked at the older woman skeptically, and replied, "Yeah right. _"No harm ever came from reading a book"_. You remember how that turned out." referring to the time when Evy read the Book of the Dead and had accidently brought Imhotep back to life two years ago.

Rick nodded in agreement, while Kristen, Sora and Riku glanced at each other.

"Oh come on, we can't stop now." Evy told them with a bit of an excited grin, one that Serena and Rick knew. Once her mind was up, there was no stopping her.

"Yeah, well, remember that I was the voice of reason here." Rick told his wife as he handed her his Crowbar, and for once, Evy decided to try it since there was no key to the chest.

"For once." Serena muttered under her breath.

The group stood around as Evy tried to get the chest to open, until Riku noticed something on one of the dead guards which was now a headless skeletion. On the skeletion hanged a necklace that had a star shape symbol or something. He pulls it out and shows it to the others, which Rick and Serena blinked, both realising it was a Key that looked like a smaller version of the key to open the Black Book and the Gold Book, which, two years ago, both disappeared along with Hamunaptra.

"Hun," Rick told his wife, hanging the key in front of a slightly surprised Evy. "Let's do it your way."

She smiled, takes the key and places it onto the keyhole on the chest. Turning it, the chest then begins to open. Evy then lifts the lid the rest of the way up, and inside, was an ornate brace with a scorpion's body and a jackal's head attacted to it. Serena, Kristen, Sora and Riku blinked in awe, even though Riku's brows furrowed slightly, as he could sense a familiar scent coming from the bracelet;

The scent of Darkness.

"What's that thing?" Sora asked.

"The Brace of Anubis." Evy breathed.

Serena quirked an eye-brow, dumbfounded and shocked. "Wha-the Bracelet of Anubis? You gotta be kidding me." she muttered. "How many ancient stuff related to Eygptain gods did they make?"

"You'd be surprised on how many gods there are, Serena." Kristen stated, as if she knew the obvious.

As the group talked, they were unaware that the the short man of the three thieves hid slightly behind the door outside of the chamber, and was preparing to silently kill them to caught them off-guard, as his eyes gazed on the bracelet which Evy gently now held in her hands.

However, just shortly after this, the earth moved around them and the Temple began to shake, the group nearly lost their balance, and looked around, bewildered. "You gotta be kidding me!" Serena cried out.

Evy then threw the bracelet back into the chest and slams it shut.

"It's a little bit late for that!" Serena cried out as she noticed.

"One of you carry it!" Evy told them, handing the chest to the bewildered Sora who shoved it back to her.

"No way! Let's leave it here!" Sora protested.

"It's a little bit late for that too!" Serena shrieked.

At the door, the short man, in panic, quickly ran away for safety.

"What does it say!?" Sora asked to Evy about some writing on the chest itself which he noticed.

Evy read the inscription and translated outloud, " _The who disturbs this Bracelet shall drink from the Nile._ " before looking at the group, "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Sound can sometimes be decieving." Kristen pointed out. "Run for it."

And run is what the group did, only to find too late as their enterance was blocked as a large tide of water rushed straight towards them. Shocked, Rick led the group down another corridor as they all ran as fast as they could to avoid drowning. Unfortunately, they were led to a dead end, trapped as the water came closer and closer. Serena then pulled out Moon-Key and summoned it into her Sealing-Moon-Heart Staff and pulled out one of her Moon Cards she transformed from the Clone-Cards two years ago.

"SHIELD!" She called out, and by enchanting it, the shield card formed around them magically, to protect them from the water which now surrounded them outside of the shield. Serena tried to hold on as long as she could. Sora and Riku, seeing this, both summoned their Keyblades and summoned up their barrier spells to help boost the Shield Card's power. Kristen sighed, knowing that the barriers won't last long, while Rick and Evy were, again, impressed.

But even they knew the shield won't last long.

"This is bad, Evy!" Rick said in panic.

"We've had bad before!" Evy pointed out.

"This is worse!" Serena and Rick both shouted in unison, as the water continued to surround them in their shield, but it won't be long now before they end up IN the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and his group were still hiding from the group, and this time, Amelia tried her luck on firing the small rocks on the two men. However, this time, Jacques was waiting and caught it, crumbling it in his hand, much to the group's shock. Ash and the others quickly stood up and backed up to the other side of the platform, with Ash, Mickey and Amelia protecting the others, though they knew they couldn't either use their Keyblades, or in Amelia's case, transform.

"I'll take care of those brats." Jacques told his companion before placing the knife in his mouth to hold it with his teeth, and climbed up the ladder.

"Jacques gonna make a nice fillet out of you, my little friends." Spivey called up to the group.

Amelia glared at them, "Not in a million years!"

"Yeah, who are you guys, anyway?" Ash demanded.

"Spivey! Jacques!" called the shorter man, as he came running and screaming. "Let's get the hell outta here!" as he ran out of the enterance. Spivey told Jacques to get going, and the Arabian just glared at the group, before sliding back down the ladder, before kicking blocks out of the way and the platform began to lose it's balance, with Ash and the others trying to keep the balance straight, while the three men ran out of the temple.

"Hold on-WHOA!" Mickey cried out as he and the others lost their balance and the scaffholding stumbled sideways to the right, and the group were left leaning against the piller which was knocked over and crashed to another, and another, and another, and another and another...until all of the pillars, save for one which leaning slightly, were all on the ground, and Ash, Mickey, Pikachu, Sakura, Tiffenie, Luna and Amelia all looked around at the mess they accidently caused.

"...Oops." Ash, Sakura and Mickey all mumbled in unison.

Suddenly there was a cracking noise and the group turned around to see that remaining pillar was about to make it's way down to crash against the picture on the wall above. Despite Tiffenie's protests, Luna immediately rushed over and began to push it to prevent it from destroying the picture. But Sakura and Mickey rushed over and with Tiffenie's help, pulled Luna out of the way and they, Ash, Pikachu and Amelia all ran as the pillar crashed into the wall, and water came gushing out, dragging a ball of barrier and shield with Serena, Kristen, Sora, Riku, Rick and Evy in it, and the six of them rolled until they came to a stop in front of the puzzled Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, King Mickey, Luna, Tiffenie and Amelia.

Once the shield and barriers faded, Serena and the others collasped onto the ground, with the Moon Princess, Sora and Riku panting for using some of their energy to keep them, Kristen, Rick and Evy from having water in their lungs. Ash and the others looked around at the mess around them one more time before facing their friends.

"Sorry, guys." Ash began to apologuise, "It was an accident."

Serena, not having any idea on the mess around them, just looked up at her friend and muttered, "No...that was an act of saving our lungs."

Mickey noticed the water, before looking at Rick and asked, "What in the haystack happened?"

"Don't ask." Rick groaned.

"In other words, we don't want to know, right?" Sakura asked.

Riku nodded grimly, "Yeah, you don't want to know."

"Don't say anything about this to Kairi or Donald, okay?" Sora requested.

Ash just stared, before slowly replied, "...Okay, we won't."

"Pikachu...?" Pikachu blinked, dumbfounded with a sweatdrop, as the little Pokemon was unable to come up with an idea on how this happened either.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mysterious Tower in the Universe of the Multiverse, AKA: the universe of Kingdom Hearts, named by the Sailor Team two years ago, a tall red-haired young man walked through the magical corridors of the tower, stretching his arms up in the air and let's out a big yawn, eyes all tired with dark circles, indicating that Lea, the man's name and the original the Nobody Axel, didn't get a good night's sleep at all last night.

Since he only managed to get three hours of sleep, because 1), something had been nagging him in his heart and Lea had a supicious feeling that Axel was attempting to commuicate with him, 2), he had a nightmare of a giant humanriod Scorpion attempting to kill him and Sailor Moon, and 3), he only managed to get to sleep at 4:AM in the morning as he had to count sheep to get some sleep in the end.

He knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep today, because apparently, as it was 7:AM in the morning, Yen Sid telepathically told him and the others he was training with-Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, Kaylie, Megan, Darien, Rini, Kairi, and Cloud Strife-to arrive in his office for an emergancy meeting. It took Lea a good ten minutes to get changed, as he still wore Axel's Organization coat, and finally made his way to the meeting, mentally wishing nothing more than to go back to bed.

Knocking on the door to Yen Sid's room, Lea entered the room, and when he looked, he was surprised to see that not that the group he was training with were here, but apparently, Donald and Goofy were back as well, and on top of that, two familiar girls were in the room as well-one was a short eigthteen year old ninja girl, Yuffie, a former Princess of Wutai reborn, and Tifa Lockart, Cloud's childhood friend in both their previous lives and here in the 20th Century.

Everyone else in the room noticed his enterance, and were quite annoyed. "Lea, you're ten minutes late." Raye scolded as she placed her hands on her hips.

Lea looked at the group, once again tiredly, as he muttered, "Sorry. Couldn't sleep right last night." before noticing an absence of two others and asked, "Where are Rini and Galaxia?"

"Rini took Galaxia to meet up with Sailor Pluto at the Time Gate." Lita answered.

"And when did they get here?" Lea inquired at Tifa, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy.

"Half an hour ago." Megan answered this time, before asking, "How come you couldn't sleep?"

Lea shrugged, "Nightmares, couldn't get comfortable, and ended up counting sheep until four this morning."

"Sounds kinda like what Reno went through 8,000 years ago when the Dahaka attacked again." Goofy muttered, referring to the time during vacation a year ago in Medge, in which resulted time-travelling three times in a row to help out Cloud and the others in the past, the second incident involving a certain red-haired Turk whom Lea shares strong resembelence to.

While Lea had no idea what Goofy was talking about, he just shrugged it off, going up to join his companions, and asked the old and wise Sorcerer who was sitting at his desk again. "So, what's going on, sir?"

"I have discovered Xehanort's recent agenda's on Earth." Yen Sid began, "And it seems that involves young Yuffie and Tifa. I requested Donald and Goofy come here as well."

Kairi asked, "What's Xehanort trying to do now, Master?" worried.

"It has something to do with an ancient evil that has been buried for over 3,000 years, and another 2,000 years earlier." Yen Sid began, looking at Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and Darien, continuing, "And the five of you should know, along with Sailor Moon."

The five of the said people looked at each other, before Mina asked, with a hint of desperation, "This is not what I think it is, is it?"

Raye, who had a vision of a certain evil returning, gritted her teeth, before smacking herself on the forehead a few times, "I should've known sooner. Stupid, dumb, idiot!" Raye grumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Lea blinked, confused. He glanced at Megan who shrugged, mentally saying that she didn't have a clue on what's happening either.

"Okay, what's going on?" Yuffie asked, placing her hands on her hips. "What's this ancient evil are we talking about?"

"And what does that have to do with Yuffie and Tifa?" Cloud added.

"I'm afraid it involves most of you, along with Sailor Moon and her group assigned in the Houen Region." Yen Sid sighed, before looking at them, "I need you all to step back a little, so you can see what is about to transpare."

At this, the group backed up a little, suddenly all anixous on what was about to happen. Even Kaylie who would normally sense incoming darkness, but this time, it was trying to overwhelm her senses. Yen Sid held up his hands, waved them about a little bit as they glowed in light, which covered the entire room, some of them shielding their eyes to avoid getting blind, and then, the scenary around the group changed.

They were now in a desert of large sand dunes. All around them, were also people, hundreds of them, people in white robes digging in the sands, people in red with rifles watching and keeping an eye on the diggers, and cars around. The Sailor Team looked around, shocked.

"Where are we?" Megan asked, before Lea, yelping 'Whoa!' pulled her out of the way from avoiding making a collision with one of the rifle men, before realising that the person actually went through them and their group.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

" _This is merely a vision I am showing you._ " came Yen Sid's voice, even though the team couldn't see him, and then they realised what he meant. They were seeing a vision on what was happening right now, and Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Darien then realised where they were.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Lita exclaimed. "It's Hamunaptra!...Or, what's left of it."

"Hamun-what tra?" Lea blinked, dumbfounded. "Can you say that in English?"

Raye explained, "The City of the Dead in Egypt. It's a long story."

"Sounds like you've been here before." Tifa thought. "Is this place bad?"

"More than bad." Mina said. "One of the enemies we fought two years ago was buried here 3,000 years ago, and that, is a pretty long and scary experince."

"If it's a city, how come it's all nothing but sand now?" Megan asked, puzzled.

"I guess something must've happened that caused it to disappear into the sands." Kaylie thought.

The group were then led to a small camp site, and to five of the group's shock and horror, were two people, one black and deadly looking, and a woman who seemed rather familiar. On the table that was set up, were two familiar stone and gold books.

" _The Book of the Dead gives life._ " said the black man.

The woman, with long black hair, holding the retrieved golden book, added, " _And the Book of the Living...takes life away_."

Her companion smirked, " _I thought that was my job._ "

" _We're getting close._ " said the woman.

"I don't like the sound of what they're saying." Darien thought.

Lea nodded in agreement, "You and me both, man."

Then they were shifted to another spot, and to their horror, was a familiar old man, one whom they had been training hard to try and defeat, one whom Serena and the others were trying to find. It was Xehanort, and he was standing next to another man who was wearing red robes, and, to Lea's shock, a familiar young blue haired man, and Xigbar/Braig, the one eye-patched son-of-a-idiot.

Lea knew who the blue-haired man was, one who was unfortunately, by cruel and evil twisted fate, was possessed and taken over by Xehanort, one whom the redhead wanted to desperately save. "Isa." he muttered, even though he knew that his childhood friend was lost somewhere in his heart where a piece of Xehanort's heart resided, having revived Saix instead.

"I recongise that mean bully Xigbar, but who's this red-robed guy?" Megan asked about the man in red known as Baltus Hafez.

Just then, the Sailor Team, and Xehanort's group heard a sound of a car honking, and turned to see a truck coming to a stop, and out came Spivey, Jacques and their leader who climbed out of the truck. Just as Hafez was about to ask the trio, suddenly the ground shook, and even the Sailor Team felt the impact, and Donald ended up leaping into Goofy's arms, before the quakes stopped.

Everyone looked down into the deep pit, while a soldier shined a make-shift light to get a better view. A mount of sand began to rise in the middle of the pit, and Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and Darien flinched in horror, all knowing what it means.

"Those poor guys are gonna get eaten." Raye muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, hundreds of Scrabs came out bursted out of the ground, and began to get to the people who were unfortunately in the ground, and were not fast enough to escape were doomed to be eaten alive. Even though they were seeing an illusion, the Sailor Team backed away, and even cringed in horrified disgust, as some of the scrabs got into people's flesh and came out of their mouths. Tifa, Yuffie and Kairi turned away in horror, covering their eyes, and Donald and Goofy both screamed and clinged onto each other.

"What the hell are those things?" Lea asked, horrifed beyond belief.

"Flesh-eating Scrabs." Lita replied, "They can easily get into your brains too."

"Good thing we're not really in Hamun-whatever then, huh?" Megan thought, shivering in fear, while the Scrabs were then being drawn back by men who had came with flamethrowers.

Even Cloud's eyes were widened in horror. He almost wanted to think that the Scrabs were worse than facing Sephiroth eye to eye...almost.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout something in Arabian, and that's when Hafez realised what it means, and cried out, " _We found him! We found him, we found him!_ " as he and everyone else, including the Sailor Team who had a bad feeling about this, rushed over to what was going on. To some of the group's horror, and the glee of Xehanort and his group, the workers were clambered around a jagged object overed in melted gold as it was lowered to the ground, and Raye could feel the familiar evil pressence.

"Imhotep..." Raye muttered.

"Oh no...they found him." Amy whispered in horror, covering her mouth.

"Wait, Imhotep?" Yuffie asked, scaredly confused. "Who's Imhotep?"

"You're looking at him, or it, or whatever." Mina muttered.

"I can't believe Xehanort convinced these guys to find him!" Lita cursed.

"I take that this Imhotep is not good news, right?" Kaylie asked.

Before any of them could say anything else, while the large black man, Lock-Nah, was handed a large vase, the three bumbling bandits made their way to the object where Hafez, Xehanort, Saix, Xigbar, the woman and some others were, the short man telling some of the people to get out of his way, threating to shoot them.

" _Give it to me!_ " Hafez ordered.

" _The uh...the opportunity passed us by._ " said the short man.

Hafez didn't look pleased. " _We need that bracelet._ "

" _And we need it before he loses his temper!_ " Lock-Nah added, pulling out his sword and a gun-match looked ready to start. Everyone tensed, until Master Xehanort stepped in front of Lock-Nah and summoned the dark Keyblade to block off the fight.

" _There is a meaning in the word 'Paitence'._ " Xehanort told his group, to which Lock-Nah and others who were about to fight put away their weapons, while he desummoned the weapon, and the Sailor Team, although not seen, glared at the evil group.

Xigbar chuckled, " _Yeah, and you certainly don't wanna make the old coot mad. You think that we'd get the bracelet at first hand?_ Pfft! _As if._ "

The woman in the meantime, turned to Hafez and said, "My dear Hafez. I told you, I should've handled it."

" _I did not want your history...to cloud the issue._ " Hafez replied.

" _Don't worry, we know where it is. We'll find it._ " The short man told them.

Xigbar scoffed again, " _As if. We'll handle this. Besides, Ol' man Hafez here has another job for you three._ "

" _Where is the bracelet?_ " Saix demanded, and hearing the cold tone made Lea's heart ache, but he hid it in.

" _It's on it's way to Rustboro City._ " the Short man answered, much to the Sailor Team's shock.

Hafez looked at his group, before stating, " _Then Rustboro is where we must go._ "

At this, the vision around the Sailor Team ended and they were back in the Mysterious Tower.

"They gonna head to the Houen Region!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Sora and the others are there too!" Goofy added, worriedly.

"Then you know what needs to be done." Yen Sid told them.

Cloud and the others nodded, and he said, "Right. Let's head over to Rustboro City."

And Rustboro City is where the group would go...at least, most of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! This is a long chapter! Just hope it won't effect the number of chapters I want to post. Things turn ugly in the next chapter, but we'll have to wait to see what will happen. I also forgot to add Kairi in the first chapter, so, sorry about that mistke.  
**

 **Yeah, this chapter was posted today as well, but at least it made up the last chapter. Until the next chapter comes, please continue your reviews, fellow readers and I'll see you again soon.**


	5. Chapter 4-Don't Touch Anything!

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, guys. Lack of time, lotta things going wrong for my upcoming vacation with my parents for a Cruise in six months time, and had such a terrible day yesterday.**

 **To Amanda27A.g: I didn't forget to add Alex O'Connell, and I know he's Rick and Evy's son. However, this story is set 2 years after "SAILOR MOON VS THE MUMMY", meaning that Alex doesn't exist here, and one of my Ocs is taking up his role instead. Sorry if you were expecting to see Alex here, but I'll try to make up for it.**

 **In the meantime, let's continue. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: Don't, Touch, Anything!**

When Serena, her group, Rick and Evy returned to the Houen Region, the Sailor Team were quite surprised at the mansion the O'Connells lived in at the quiet parts of Rustboro City, which the team were at not that long ago. Serena then learned that after the Mummy incident 2 years ago, that Rick, Evy and Jonathan discovered the stolen treasure Beni had before his death and used it to buy the mansion shortly after Rick and Evy got married.

To the Sailor Team's disappointment, they discovered that the festival doesn't start until later next week. So, when they arrived at the spot where the festival was going to take place, they were a week early, and on top of that, Evy decided to take this oppitunity to drag Serena and her friends possibly on another adventure connected to the Chest they found.

"I think the Bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere." Evy was saying as she, Serena and Rick(who was carrying luggage) walked into the large living area.

"Evy, I do have an idea on what you're saying." Serena deadpanned, "And the answer is two words; No Way." forming an 'X' cross for a 'No' with her arms.

Rick nodded in agreement, dropping the bags onto the floor, saying, "I agree with the kid. Besides, we just got home."

"That's the beauty of it." Evy pointed out. "We're already packed." grinning.

Serena and Rick both looked at each other skeptically, before the latter moved up to his wife and said, "Give me one good reason."

"It's just an oasis..." Evy said, plucking Rick's hat off and throwing it to the floor, saying slowly and romantically, "...Darling...A beautiful...exciting...romantic..." she walked around him in a circle, pulling his scarf off, while Rick gave a slumped sigh, while Evy continued, "...Oasis."

Serena smirked, before turning around to give her two friends their 'Romantic-Private moment', trying not to laugh, not noticing that Ash, Sora, Riku and Kristen moved up the stairs to explore a little, while Amelia and Tiffenie, Sakura and King Mickey were looking around the living area, and Luna checking out the paintings, before calling Ash down to carry the chest, which made Serena smirk even further.

"The kind with white sandy beach, and palm trees and clear blue water." Rick added, pulling Evy close.

"Mmm-hmm."

"We could have some of those drinks with the little umbrellas in them."

"Sounds good."

"Sounds TOO good." Rick held Evy at arms length and asked, "What's the catch?"

"Supposedly the resting place of Anubis's amy." Evy answered.

Serena turned around as she heard the answer and asked in shock, "What!? Since when did Anubis had an army!?" before groaning, "It's already bad enough that my friends and I had to go through a war against the East Indian Trading Company who wanted to rule the world 200 years ago, me and Mickey and some other friends on another crazy adventure in my case four years ago, and now trying to prevent war happening by stopping Xehanort and his Organization XIII." before following Rick and Evy.

"Ha. See? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch." Rick grumbled. "How did I know it?"

"And let us guess; the Scorpion King has something to do with that, how?" Serena asked.

"The army was commanded by the Scorpion King himself, according to legend." Evy explained. "But he only awakens once every 5,000 years."

"Rats." Serena sighed. "Just hope he doesn't wake up anytime soon. The Realm of Light is already facing another Calamity as it is, just like..." before pausing, and then she realised, "Come to think of it, I think the first War against Chaos and for the X-Blade was around that same time as what happened to the Scorpion King."

"And if nobody kills either the Scorpion King guy or this Xehanort guy, either one of them are gonna wipe out the universe." Rick sighed.

"How'd you know that?"

Serena shook her head, "He didn't. That's always the story."

"The last expedition that was said to ever reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the Fourth about 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men." Evy explained.

"None of them were ever seen again, right?" Serena asked.

"How'd you know?" Rick and Evy both asked.

Serena shrugged, "That's how it usually happens to find places that are like, never, ever to be found by future generations, right? I think so, at least."

"Did I mention to mention about the Pyramid of gold?" Evy asked.

"Twice." Rick replied.

"I'd rather spend time in the Forgotten City with the pretty glowing trees and giant seashell houses." Serena muttered to herself, recalling that she had been to the Forgotten City twice in the past of the Original Kingdom Hearts World.

"Alexander the Great sent troops in search for it." Evy continued.

"Hooray for him." Rick said.

"So did Caesar."

"Yeah, look what happened to his career." Rick said as he, Evy and Serena were passing the paintings of said men from the olden days.

"And Napoleon."

Serena quirked an eye-brow and asked, "I can guess that even I'm smarter than him, though I'm not so sure if I'm taller. I mean, I went through a lot more adventures, even back and forth through time for the past four years, and I've seen more than he could ever have had."

"Exactly, Serena." Evy had climbed up a smaller ladder and pulled out a book she'd been looking for. "That's why we're the ones going to find it."

"Because she went through more adventures," Rick began, puzzled, "Or is it because we're taller?" before catching his wife who jumped into his arms and she smiled at him.

"That's what I love about you." Evy smiled, as she was then placed gently to her feet.

"Nice try." Rick muttered.

Serena crossed her arms, closed her eyes and muttered, "Evy, I know it's been two years since we've last seen each other. No offence, but didn't the incident back at Hamunaptra teach you the meaning of the word, ' _Don't touch anything dangerous_ '?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evy asked.

"I'm saying that hidden lost treasures in hidden caves usually mean getting yourself into trouble, and making a huge risk to life." Serena rubbed the back of her head. "A lotta things are better off left alone, you know? Not only that, what Xehanort's trying to do is, according to my theory, is considered a dangerous sheer curiousity, and that he doesn't care about the lives pretty much every where. Even on the Moon."

The two adults just looked at her, puzzled, and when Serena looked at them, seeing their expression just made her sweatdrop.

"Excuse me, Mrs. O'Connell?" Ash's voice came from downstairs, causing the three of them to look over the railing to the lower level, seeing Ash having trouble holding the chest with the brace, as the twelve year old looked ready to drop the thing. "What do you want me to do with this chest? No offence, but it's pretty heavy!"

"You can put on that table there, Ash." Evy told him.

Ash resisted to breathe a sigh of relief, and instead, replied, "Okay." and then carefully slide it onto the table, now sighing in relief, grumbling to himself, "I gonna need to get some strength lessons from Zack if I see him again."

"Maybe it's because you're out of shape." Luna said as she came up with Pikachu in her arms, before the small Pokemon leaped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, unlike you, I've been taught the SOLDIER way of how to handle blade-wielding." Ash stated, before walking off to rejoin Sora and the others upstairs.

Luna scowled him behind his back and she muttered to herself, "Unlike you, Ash Ketchum, I was born with a cat's tail and dreams about the Moon. Besides, even though I'm a Sailor Scout now, I'm just a kid."

No sooner the words were said from her mouth, Luna suddenly heard a clicking noise to her left, and looked, gazing at the chest, hearing a strange speech. Blinking, she approached it, out of curiousity. Taking out the key Evy handed her, Luna unlocked the chest, and opened it, blinking in awe at the sight of the bracelet, and for some reason, it was unlocked as well.

"Wow." Luna whispered. Looking around, and seeing that her friends and her sister not noticing, being the child that she was, Luna picked up the bracelet, looking at it curiously, wondering what it would do. She then slowly place it onto her left wrist, and it immediately clamped shut on her.

Flincing, Luna then saw that the Bracelet suddenly form some kind of projector image in front of her, and in front of her, were three pyramids. "Are they...the Pyramids of Giza?" she wondered. Suddenly, she found herself racing across the deserts of Egypt...well, actually, the images were moving itself, not her, as she was in the same room. When the images stopped, Luna was now seeing the old ruins of Karnak.

The image then disappeared, and Luna, suddenly panicking and worried that the others would see that she did something that she shouldn't, and tried to get the bracelet off, but it was stuck tight. "How do you get this bracelet off?" she grunted to herself.

* * *

Back upstairs, Serena, Rick and Evy were still gathered, as Rick was flipping through a book. "Evy, that first dream you had was six weeks ago, wasn't it?" Rick asked.

"I think so, but what's that got to do with it?" Evy replied.

Rick showed her and Serena the page he found, and the chapter's title was, "The year of the Scorpion.', as he said, "Your dreams just happen to conidice with the Egyptain New Year."

"And the new year of animals too-The year of the Scorpion." Serena blinked, looking at Evy, asking, "Is there some sort of connection?" then thought back on what Riku just told her back in that Temple in Egypt. But no, she didn't believe that Evy had a stronger connection to that and wasn't like Serena herself, or even Cloud and Leon. Right?

Evy, however, smiled, "That's right. What a coincidence."

Rick sighed, before stating, "Maybe, but all I'm saying, is that let's be cautious. Evy, if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. Besides Jonathan, the kid here and her friends, you're the only thing that matters to me."

"Well," Evy smiled, "The Bembridge scholars have been begging me to ruin the Rustboro Museum."

Again, sensing another romance, Serena turned around, but as she did, her eyes widened as Riku, Kristen and Ash were close to a closet, and had turned around, and Sora just turning around, his right hand covering his eyes and his face all bright red in embarrassment, and hanging on the corner top of the closet, was a...Ah, *Ahem*, a pair of nickers.

"...Sora...?" Serena began slowly, her eye twitching.

Sora removed his hand, and seeing Serena, Rick and Evy, the latter two kissing, placed his hands together as if he was praying and said in deep apologetic voice, "I'm sorry! I swear, I have nothing to do with this!"

When Serena looked at the other three, Kristen raised an eyebrow, the older teen saying, "Don't look at us, Squirt. We just came to this part of the level."

"And why on Earth would I want to look into girl's clothing anyway?" Ash added, with an expression that said, 'Are you crazy?', adding, "Besides, that would only give me nightmares."

"It would give even me nightmares too." Riku agreed.

Seeing that her friends were actually serious, Serena turned back to face her two older friends who had also caught what was going on, and the teen asked, "Uh, Evy? Did you forget to place some of your clothes away before you left for Egypt?"

"Those nickers are not mine." was Evy's answer. This only confused the group even further.

"They're not mine." Serena stated.

"Not mine either." Kristen shrugged.

"And guys don't wear that kind of clothing." Sora concluded.

"And we only just got here." Ash added.

It was only then Rick knew what was going on. "Jonathan..." he grunted in sheer annoyance. He knew letting his now brother-in-law house-sit the house was pretty much a bad idea.

"Who's Jonathan?" Sora asked, as Serena echoed Rick's grunt in annoyance.

"Evy's older brother." Serena sighed, "Though you might as well call him her stupid-baby brother." before literally dragging four of her companions with her and Rick, saying, "Come on, let's go stop him from doing anything stupid again."

"Ah-Hey!" Ash cried out in protest.

"Serena!" Sora grumbled.

* * *

While this was going on, Evy decided to head back downstairs. Luna in the meantime, failing to get the bracelet off, quickly puts on her warm jacket and tucked her sleeve over the bracelet, before taking a miniture figure of an 1800's soldier and placed it into the chest, and relocked it again, just before anyone could notice.

She sighed in relief, before turning around and acted like nothing happened. Just in time as her older sister, Amelia, Sakura and King Mickey approached, as did Evy.

"You've got a nice place, Mrs. O'Connell." Amelia smiled.

"Thank you." Evy replied.

Mickey then noticed Evy was holding something and asked, "Whatcha got there?"

Evy showed them the book and said, "The year of the Scorpion." to which Luna took notice, and the young girl looked at it, clearly interested.

"Wow, awesome." Luna said.

"Wait, is it connected to the festival of something?" Tiffenie asked, puzzled.

"Could be." Luna replied, "Not only the year of the Scorpion is a sign of animal births on people, but it's also an Egyptain year too." before scolding her sister, saying, "You're older than me, Tiffenie. You should know at least that much."

Tiffenie shrugged sheepishly, which was considered cute.

Evy giggled, "Just like me and my older brother."

"What a coincidence." Sakura pipped up, "I have an older brother, and well, he always calls me a squirt."

"Yes, Serena did mention something about that two years ago." Evy recalled.

"I guess that mean's she mentioned about May and Max too, right?" Tiffenie asked.

"Which kinda reminds me." Mickey thought. "How is it that you and Serena met?"

Evy shifted a little, "Well, it just so happened that-"

"Good evening." a new deep voice spoke, causing the six of then to turn to see a large black man in red and gold, standing before them with a sinister smile, one that is considered dangerous. Not to mention that Sakura and Mickey could sense darkness within this man, and to their dismay, familiar darkness that was extremely close by. Tiffenie stood protectively in front of Luna who, scared, hid behind her sister anyway.

"Who are you?" Amelia demanded. "What are you doing here and what do you want?

"I'm looking for the chest, of course." said the man, who is Lock-Nah. Luna quickly took the chest and hid it with her. The man's smile faded and he demanded, "Give it to me now."

Mickey glared at him, and summoned his Keyblade, and pointed it threateningly at the man, saying, "It's not very nice breaking into other people's homes, pal." while Evy went over and grabbed a sword, joining the king and pointed the sword at the intruder.

"Get out of my house." Evy commanded in anger.

"Uh, I don't think this is such a good idea." Tiffenie shivered, backing away slowly with her sister, while Amelia stood with Mickey and Evy, glaring at the man, and Sakura joined Tiffenie and Luna. Lock-Nah tilted his head, a bit impressed by the bravery of two young women, and a humanriod mouse. To their dismay, more men in red, and to Mickey's horror, a familiar blue-haired young man, and others in black Organization coats joined Lock-Nah.

"Oh no." Mickey's eyes widened. "Xehanort's here, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Sakura muttered.

"Uh, definitely not such a good idea." Tiffenie gulped. "I think it's time to scream out for Sailor Moon."

"Give us the chest, now." the blue-haired man, Saix, commanded.

Amelia reached behind her back pockets and pulled out her transformation wand, saying, "Forget it, mister. Not in a million years."

Saix went 'Hmph', and said, "Then perhaps only death will solve this problem."

"Don't think so." a new, cocky male voice came from behind Mickey and the others. Everyone looked, and Saix's eyes slightly widened, as behind a corridor of darkness, out came the calvery of familiar faces, Evy could only recongise four, the others Mickey and Sakura knew.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, shocked as Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Tuxedo Mask, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Sailor Tide and Kairi walked out of the corridor and stood next to their friends, ready to fight. It was Lea who had spoke upon arrival.

"We'll explain later." was Cloud's answer, as he glared at the enemies.

Lea and Saix made eye contact at each other, which the former knew was Isa but trapped inside the heart piece of Xehanort, and Lea knew that Axel didn't get on with his former best friend's Nobody. Either way, it all meant that Xehanort was to blame.

"Hello, Lea." Saix grunted.

"Nice to see you again, Isa." Lea replied sarcastically.

"And who do we have here?" Lock-Nah inquired.

Sailor Dark Moon glared daggers at the man, and said, "We're the second half of the Sailor Team, and we know what you're trying to do, and we're gonna stop you."

"Why does she look like..." Evy trailled off, shocked to see a young girl with a strong resembelence of Serena.

"She's Sailor Moon's sister." Sakura replied with a sweatdrop. "From the Moon Kingdom."

Cloud then looked at Evy, Amelia, Tiffenie, Sakura and Luna, telling them, "Leave this fight to us. We'll handle them."

"I guess that means Master Yen Sid sent ya's?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story." Donald shrugged.

"Like Cloud said, Mickey, we'll explain later." Goofy added.

Lock-Nah stepped forward, saying, "So be it. I will kill all of you and take the chest."

"I think not." another familiar voice told them, and this time, the men in red and the two mysterious Organization members took out their weapons, and Evy, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were shocked to see a familiar man, in black and white robes, black beard and long hair, matching tattoos, as he approached from the corner and joined his allies, while Lock-Nah was surprised himself, before he formed another smirk.

Lea blinked at the sight of the new commer who was Ardeth Bay, and the red-head asked, "Who're you?"

"Never seen this guy before." Yuffie admitted, her shuriken at ready.

"Ardeth?" Sailor Mars asked, stunned, "What are you doing here?"

The Medjai looked at the young warrior and told her, "Perhaps explanations are best kept for later."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, man." Lea shrugged.

"Ardeth Bay." Lock-Nah grinned.

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth replied as thunder crashed outside.

At this, Lock-Nah then said something in Arabic and soon a brutal fight was on. The Sailor Team, Evy and Ardeth fought hard against the enemies, while Amelia quickly transformed into Sailor Passionate, and she joined in the fight while Tiffenie and Luna hid behind a bookshelf.

Yuffie and Lea both ended up teaming up and they made a pretty good time considering, since Lea decided not to use his Keyblade at the moment but instead used his Chakrams for comfort of the battle, and as he threw his favorite weapons at the enemies, the attack was doubled by Yuffie's Shuriken, before the two caught their weapons.

The pyro grinned at the young female ninja, "Nice one, Yuff'!"

"I think I can handle you better than Reno!" Yuffie giggled, before leaping out of the way from another enemy whom Lea handled by slicing at with one of his Chakrams.

"Probably because I'm different compared to a guy I've never even met!" Lea laughed, continuing to fight the bad guys.

Tuxedo Mask knocked the enemies with his cane, before throwing his roses at the enemies, and then kicking and punching at them with his own style of martial arts.

Sailor Jupiter, with Tifa as her partner, punched, kicked and whacked at the men in red, even kneed them hard in the stomach and manly parts, before she lifted them and threw them into a statue, which fell on top of him. Tifa in the meantime, kicked one man in the face, before grabbing hold of another, leaping into the air and threw him into the table on the floor, before she landed on the ground as well. Sailor Jupiter then summoned her Keyblade-The Jupiter-Sign and then clashed and slashed at an Organization XIII member which had a blade that was a plain replica of Master Xehanort's Keyblade.

Cloud and Ardeth both clashed and slashed at their enemies who also had swords, and while the blonde-spiky haired man did a double flip and used triple slice attack on two men who fell instantly, Ardeth clashed against enemies of his own.

Sailor Mercury used her Bubbles-Freeze attack to freeze some of the men in red who froze and were shivering in the cold, before she summoned her Keyblade and joined Sailor Venus in clashing against more, which didn't even seem to end, but the Sailor Team were determined.

Sailor Mars and Evy, Keyblade and sword, both clashed against the men in red, and while Sailor Mars used her fire to burn some of the enemies, Evy was surprisingly did a perfect handless cartwheel, catching one man in the face and sending him to the floor, even as Sakura summoned her Staff and turned it into her Keyblade, and did the air-flip cartwheel and knocked one man in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, Evy!" Sakura said once she had the chance to talk to Evy during the fight, "Where'd you learn that cartwheel?"

"I have no idea." Evy admitted, before she was disarmed and pushed to the wall by another man in red. She then kneed him in the manly parts, kneed him in the face and finally threw a punch at the side of his face, rendering him to unconsciousness. "That, I learned from my husband." she added.

Sailor Dark Moon used her scepter and used her Dark Scepter Activation to blast two more men to the floor, before leaping in the air and air-kicked at another, and landed on the ground before standing and continuing to fight.

Mickey did a triple-air-cartwheels of his own and hit his own enemies with his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade at least four times, while Goofy did his Goof-Tornado spin to knock more enemies, and Donald electrocuded some with his Thunder-Magic.

Saix was standing and observing the battle, mainly watching his former red-haired friend fight, and muttered, "Hmph. Your fighting skills hasn't changed at all, Axel."

Next to him, Lock-Nah, who was also watching the fight, observed at Ardeth who was still fighting, and the black-skinned man muttered in amused expression, "Not bad, for a Medjai."

Sailor Passionate summoned her Passionate-Wave attack which knocked one man down, before she leaped out of the way to avoid a sword from going through her, which thankfully it didn't. She then kicked at her opponents legs, knocked him down and landed flat on his face, and by the sound of the crunch told her that he had broken his nose, and if the situation was different, she would've held her own in sympathy.

Kairi was doing her own mini-cartwheels and actually hit one man in the face, before she clashed against him with her Keyblade, then actually knocked him in the face with her weapon, before casting Blizzard on his face which rendered him unconscious.

While Tiffenie was wondering if she should transform and join in the fight or not, she and her little sister were caught off-guard as another man in red grabbed the chest from Luna who was suddenly in the struggle of a tug of war, which Tiffenie quickly joined in to help, but then the man threw both of them to the ground and held the chest in his hands.

The two girls then hid behind the Bookshelf again, before an idea formed in Luna's head, and while one man had his sword stuck on one of the shelves, she, with the help of Tiffenie who caught on, pushed the shelf and caused it to fall onto the man who was now trapped and knocked out cold.

"What's in the chest!?" Cloud asked to his friends as he continued to fight, dealing some serious punishment to his enemies.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!" Evy answered.

"WHAT!?" Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tifa and Lea exclaimed.

Suddenly, Saix decided to join in the fight by summoning his Claymore, and almost caught Lea off guarded, before the two clashed at each other in a heavy battle, which Lea realised he was quickly losing since the battle against the other men made him exhausted. The same thing happened with Ardeth who was fighting against Lock-Nah who threw off his coat and battled hard against the Medjai.

"But that Bracelet is what Xehanort wants!" Goofy exclaimed, before screaming, "YAAHOO!" as he ducked just in time to avoid a man's sword from slicing his head off, which it didn't, before Sailor Venus knocked the man out with her Keyblade.

"Tifa, behind you!" Kairi suddenly cried out, but it was too late as Tifa was hit on the back of her head by another man in red who knocked her out, and then picked her up and lifted her on his shoulder.

"Evy! Look out!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, but the same thing happened to Evy as it did to Tifa.

Cloud's eyes widened as he saw his childhood friend being kidnapped, and he exclaimed, "Tifa!" before Saix's Claymore blasted wind at him, Lea and Ardeth who all yelled out and hit the wall hard, the three men now exhausted. Lock-Nah then threw a knife at Cloud, Lea and Ardeth, but it missed, though it allowed him, Saix and their men to escape, with the Chest, Tifa and Evy, leaving the Sailor Team stunned.

"C'mon! We've gotta go save them!" Mickey told the group.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed, and as they quickly used cure on themselves to heal quickly, the group raced to try and save their friends, which they would also meet up with Serena and the others who were also having a bit of a fight of their own.

* * *

 **A/N: The struggle continues in the next chapter, and next time we see Sailor Moon's side of the enemy encounter, before Luna reveals something that would mean trouble. Like I said, Alex isn't in this story, but Luna is taking up his role instead. Okay, so Sailor Luna isn't really my OC, but it's pretty close considering that she isn't the Cat-Luna.**

 **While we wait for the next chapter, please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5-Not Again

**Author's note: Again, sorry for the delay guys. Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this story, because I want to finish it.**

 **Oh, and I don't know of any of you who are reading this story were fans of Christoper Lee, but there's sad news; He passed away yesterday at the age of 93. I've posted a one-shot KH story as a tribute to him.**

 **In any case, let's continue. I only own my own OCs. The rest I don't own.**

* * *

 **Chapter five: "Not Again"**

While things were going on downstairs, up stairs and into one of the bedrooms, Jonathan, having been out apparently, was having on arm around a beautiful blonde woman, and in his right hand, was a gold stick-thingy which he didn't know what it was, but since it was made out of gold, he didn't care. He was making up lies and being himself again, as he had been left in charge of house-sitting the mansion.

"So I killed the Mummy and stole his scepter." Jonathan was saying to the woman named Shelia.

"Oh, so brave." she said, falling for it.

Jonathan grinned, "And rich. Did I mention rich?"

"What makes you think I'm doing here?" Shelia cooed.

However, as the two of them just entered through the door, they were quite surprised that it was already filled with people, ones that Jonathan didn't even recongise. Soldiers in red approached them with unfriendly expressions. Jonathan was nervous, and Shelia was puzzled.

"Sorry, we must be in the wrong house." Jonathan chuckled.

"I thought you said this was your house." Shelia asked.

The men in red grabbed hold of Jonathan and shoved Shelia out of the room while slamming the door, just after she told Jonathan to call her, while the man himself was now nervous, especially since more men appeared, and what he didn't know was Master Xehanort, Xigbar, a couple of the other Seekers of Darkness, and Hafez who was looking quite impaitent.

"You're not Shelia's husband, are you?" Jonathan asked to Hafez, while being forced to sit in a chair.

"Him, the husband of that blonde chick you were dating?" Xigbar scoffed, "As if."

Jonathan, not fully aware of what's going on, was making up excuses, "If you work for Johnny, I was gonna pay him back on Thursday."

"We don't work for this Johnny." Xehanort replied, as he and Hafez faced Jonathan and stood in front of the captured man. "We are seeking the Bracelet of Anubis."

"Ah, that's good. I'm familiar with the bracelet of Anubis." Jonathan was saying.

"Where is it?" Hafez questioned deeply.

Jonathan blinked, "You looking here? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mr. O'Connell, you are trying my paitence." Hafez muttered, as his anger was growing.

Xehanort rolled his eyes, and told Hafez, "Paitence is definately something you need to work on, my friend." before turning to Jonathan and told him, "However, it would be wise to tell us where you're hiding the Bracelet of Anubis, Mr. O'Connell."

"O'Connell?" Jonathan asked, stunned as he realised that these people think that he's Rick who has been his brother-in-law for the past two years. "Wait a minute, you've got the wrong ma-" he was cut off when one of the men in red placed a knife at his neck, threating to kill him, and he quickly said, knowing that they think he's lying, "Ah yes! That bracelet! Now I remember. I've lost it in a card game."

Xehanort and Xigbar both glanced at each other with quirked eyebrows. This was not the man they had heard of in rumors. "And this guy took out that Mummy two years ago?" Xigbar muttered, "He certainly doesn't look like it."

While they were looking at each other, Hafez noticed the stick in Jonathan's hand and gasped in shock and awe. He grabbed hold of it and held it gently in his own hands, stunned. "It can't be!" he muttered.

Jonathan was mentally grumbling at the loss of his gold stick, but was then greeted by the woman who was wearing a black dress and was carrying a basket box, smilling at Jonathan, and the two greeted, before she inquired, "Where's your wife?"

"My wife? Oh, you mean Evy." Jonathan replied, saying random stuff and making a comment on being single. However, his eyes widened in horror, as the woman pulled out a black snake, and held it in her hands, and he knew that he was in trouble.

"Egyptain asps are quite poisonious." the woman said, and Xehanort and Xigbar both smiled evilly as they turned to look at Jonathan who was still, and held a freaked out blank expression on his face.

"It's in a safe downstairs." Jonathan was saying to try and save himself, "The combination is 3-23-58, or it's three-something!" before crying out as the woman was approaching him with the asp, "It's in the safe downstairs! I've told you! I've told you!"

"And your point is?" the woman asked.

"My point is that I've told you so you wouldn't kill me." Jonathan muttered.

Xigbar scoffed again, "What, you thought that once you've told us the location we'd spare you? As if!" as the woman was slowly making the snake get closer to Jonathan's neck, and the vunerable man was squirming and whimpering.

Just then the door opened, and everyone turned to look, to see Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Kristen and Rick walk in, and the seven of them were either shocked or angered at the sight of unwelcomed company. Actually, Rick was the only one who was shocked and puzzled. The rest were angered at the sight of the enemies they spend time trying to find.

"Xehanort!" Ash shouted at the evil Keyblade Master accusingly.

"I should've known you'd try and do something evil here!" Serena accussed at the evil old man who smirked, amused.

"And I did not think that you and your friends would be here, Sailor Moon." Xehanort chuckled, smiling evilly. "None the less, you will fail in protecting this world."

"Uh, hello?" Rick muttered to the uninvited people, before looking at his brother-in-law and muttered, "Uh, Jonathan, I thought I told you no more wild parties." while shocked on the situation.

Jonathan gave Rick a weak smile, "Well, quite hard when you're popular."

That's when Xigbar slapped himself in the face, groaning, "So we were holding the wrong guy hostage? No wonder he wasn't the type to take down a Mummy. As a matter of fact, I don't think he's suitable for any kind of fight."

"Shut up, you!" Sora snapped at the one-eye-patched villian.

"I can't believe I didn't even sense you guys earlier." Riku cursed at himself.

"Xehanort, let Jonathan go right now!" Serena commanded.

Xehanort frowned at the Moon Princess, "I do not take orders from you, child. Do you really think you can stop us from achiving our goal?"

"A goal which means the end of all life, you mean?" Kristen glared daggers at the old man. "Just so you know, old man, that will never happen."

Serena looked at the other people, and paused when she gazed her eyes on the mysterious woman holding the snake, and in a quick flash, she saw a vision of the same woman but more Egyptain-like, one that the Mummy she fought two years ago was trying to revive, before Serena returned to reality.

' _...Anck-Su-Namun?_ ' Serena thought.

Rick then said to Xehanort's group, "Look, knowing my brother-in-law, he probably deserves what you guys are about to do to him," mentally kicking himself for leaving his weapons in his car outside, "But this is MY house, and I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment."

Before he could finish, however, the woman threw the snake at him, but Pikachu quickly used it's Thunderbolt to electrocute it, before the snake fell onto the ground, either paralyzed or dead. Just as the woman ordered a gunman to shoot Rick and the Sailor Team, an unexpected person jumped onto the gunman's head and forces him to the ground before kicking another in the face, before landing near the surprised Sailor Team, who recongised their savior, as did Xehanort.

"You again!?" Xigbar cursed.

"Sailor Tide?" Ash asked, stunned as Sailor Tide stood up, glaring at Xehanort and the villians.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, stunned as well.

Sailor Tide turned to Serena and replied, "I'll explain later! Serena, transform now!" before Rick caught a knife-which was no longer at Jonathan's neck-that was thrown at him, and he threw it back, though the one who threw it at him dodged and it knife hit's another man in the chest.

Catching on, Serena and Kristen both looked at each other, took out their transformation devices, and while Sailor Moon called upon her locket and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, Kristen transformed into Sailor Ultra, before the former summoned her Keyblade along with Ash, Sora and Riku. The Sailor Team then quickly fought against the men and Xigbar, and Sailor Moon tried her luck on Xehanort who summoned his dark Keyblade.

"Are you ready to face me, Princess Sailor Moon?" Xehanort mocked, refering Sailor Moon's true title.

"I'm the only one who can stop you since you stupidly freed Chaos 50 years ago!" Sailor Moon argued, readying herself and her Keyblade. She then rushed over and clashed against the evil former Keyblade Master who was still recovering but was acutally quite a tough opponent.

As he wrapped away and behind her, Sailor Moon quickly dodged before Xehanort could stab her, and then she moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by Xigbar who was firing missles at Sora and Riku who both blocked his attacks, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Ultra and Sailor Tide knocking out more men and Rick punched a couple od the enemies.

Unfortunately, Xehanort and some of his group teleported away, laughing, as another door opened, and to the Sailor Team's and Rick's dismay, another gunman came in with a machine gun. Jonathan, seeing his chance to escape, said to Hafez, "I'll take that!" and snatched his gold stick back before fleeing to the bathroom. Sailor Moon and the others quickly followed and closed the door which was being fired on by several bullets, and the group did their best to avoid getting shot.

Once the bullets calmed down a little, Sora looked around and noticed that they were missing someone. "Where's Jonathan!?"

Seeing this, the group searched throught out the bathroom, but couldn't find the missing man, especially since they were trapped.

"Jonathan!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Jonathan!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Jonathan!" Sailor Ultra, Sora and Riku cried out.

"Jonathan!" Rick shouted, "Jonathan!"

Just then, Sailor Tide was looking at the bathtub and briefly wondered why it was full, before she yelped, "Yike!" before backing away as Jonathan emerged as he hid under the bubble bath, much to the others's annoyances. Sailor Moon pulled her friend from the tub and...

SLAP!

She slapped across the face pain a la Gibbs slap, before Sailor Moon shouted at Jonathan, "What on Earth did you do, you idiot!?" while Ash, Sora and Riku winched, feeling a bit sorry for Jonathan, as Serena's slaps can be quite painful.

"I haven't done anything to anybody!" Jonathan protested, before more gunshots shot through the doors and everyone flinched, before he added, "Lately."

"This way!" Sailor Tide gestured to the window, before she led her friends and the two men through the window, jumping out and all landed onto the veranda, before they leaped off and made a run for it, dodging more bullets until they ran around the corner, just as two cars pulled off and drove away.

And to Sailor Moon's and Rick's horror, with Tifa and Evy in each car, the two captured women calling out Sailor Moon and Rick's names, before they were restrained again.

"TIFA!?" Sailor Moon screamed in confused horror.

"EVELYN!" Rick screamed.

"Look out, guys!" Sora shouted, shoving his friends out of the way to avoid more gunshots from a third car which drove away. Sailor Moon and her friends watched the cars go, just as they heard familiar voices and turned to see the rest of their friends, including the original Sailor Team approach.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked, stunned.

"Kairi!?" Sora gapped, "Why...uh?"

"I wanted to help, and there's no point in changing my mind!" Kairi told one of her best friends.

Riku sighed in exasperation, "You do realise that Xehanort wants you."

"Not at the moment." Sailor Dark Moon told him. "Xehanort's first goal is to try and destroy Earth."

"And they took Tifa and your other friend." Cloud added in anger.

"Cloud! Yuffie!" Sailor Moon blinked in surprise, before turning to her sister and asked, "What's going on?"

"Long story." Sailor Tide answered instead. "We've learned about what's happening and came as quickly as we could."

"Okay, who are these guys? More friends of yours?" Rick asked, seeing the new commers, though he was relieved to see four of Serena's best friends again.

"Rick, it's a long story, but this is Megan, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, my sister Kaylie, Cloud, Yuffie and Lea." Sailor Moon introduced, before hugging Tuxedo Mask lovingly.

"Got it memorized?" Lea added, saying his catch phrase.

"Is everybody okay?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Mickey. We're fine." Ash sighed, "Got a run in with Xehanort, but he and those guys got away from us."

Sailor Moon was about to say something else, but then she turned to glance at another familiar face, and she blinked in surprise. Ardeth nodded to her, "Princess." he muttered, trying to greet her, before he tried to greet Rick.

"Ardeth? You're here too?" Sailor Moon asked, stunned.

"Do you know him?" Sora asked, seeing the new commer.

However, Rick didn't let anyone answer that as he pushed Ardeth at the statue, asking, "What the hell are you doing here? No, scratch that, I don't care. Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife and that other lady?" in anger.

"Rick! Calm down!" Sailor Mars pulled her friend off the Medjai. "This is not helping."

Sailor Moon sighed, before asking the Medjai, "Ardeth, who were those people Xehanort was with, and why did they take Evy and Tifa?"

"My friends." Ardeth began, relieved and thankful to the Sailor Scouts, "I'm not sure. But wherever this this man is, your two friends will surely be." pulling out a photo of Hafez to show it to the group.

"Well, we know that he's obviously being pulled into Xehanort's recent schemes. The only problem is, where could they be?" Lea muttered as he gazed at the photo.

Just then Luna took the picture from the Medjai to get a better look, and then her eyes widened in realization, and she looked at her friends and told Ardeth, "Wait a minute! I know him! He's Mr. Baltus Hafez!"

"Who?" Tiffenie blinked.

"A curator at the Rustboro Museum." Luna explained, "I've learned about him at the Pokemon Acdemy where Roxanne teaches."

"I didn't know Roxanne knew that guy." Ash admitted, remembering the gym leader.

"I'm not surprised." Sakura and Donald muttered.

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked.

Tiffenie nodded, "Trust me, my little sister studies a lot even during time off."

"Then let's head over to the Museum." Cloud told the others, and everyone nodded in agreement, the Sailor Team and their friends heading towards the car, knowing that they have a big job to do.

"Okay, you guys are here, the bad guys are here, Evy and this Tifa are kidnapped, let me guess." Rick commented.

"Yes." Ardeth replied, "They once again removed the creature from his grave." Sailor Moon froze at this for a moment, before moving, cursing at herself.

"Just when I didn't want to see that creepy again ever again." Sailor Moon grumbled, "I bet Xehanort somehow knew about this and decided to restart one of our worst nightmares."

"You mean that dead guy you told us about?" Sailor Passionate asked, shocked.

"I don't mean to point fingers," Jonathan said to Ardeth, "But isn't that you job to make sure that doesn't happen?" only to rechieve a glare from the four first Sailor Scouts and he shut up.

"I sensed the darkness, and Master Yen Sid showed us a vision. Xehanort and his Organization XIII were with these guys, and they had help from someone who looks familiar." Sailor Mars explained.

"That lady in the black dress we saw?" Sailor Moon asked, remembering the woman, "She did kinda look like Imhotep's dead girlfriend."

"How did she knew about this?" Sora asked.

"She knows things." Ardeth explained, "Things no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping that she would lead us to the bracelet."

"Which she did." Lea agreed, frowning, "Now that they got the bracelet, we're screwed."

That's when Luna paused, saying nervously, "Uh...actually...they don't have it." causing the others to stop and gaze at her. She rolled up her jacket sleeve to reveal the bracelet that was stuck on her wrist, much to everyone's shock as eyes were widened.

"Wow..." Donald muttered, staring at the sight of the gold bracelet, his unfortunate greed for treasure kicking in again, until Mickey, rolling his eyes in annoyance, told his childhood friend and court wizard in a warning tone, "Donald...Don't even think about it." and then Donald snapped out of it.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked, instantly interested at the bracelet on the girl's arm.

"When I put in, it made a projector of something." Luna explained, "First it showed me the Pyramids of Giza. And _vroom!_ Straight to the ruins to Karnak."

Sailor Moon sighed, "Not again..."

"By putting it on, young lady, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth told her, and Luna gasped.

Cloud had enough, and simply told the Medjai, "You, shut up."

"You, huge trouble." Tiffenie scolded her sister.

"You," Rick pointed at Jonathan, "Get in the car."

"Uh, I don't think we all gonna fit into that." Goofy pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah, Goofy's got a point." Ash agreed.

Then Sailor Venus thought of something and said, "I know. We can use Donald's magic to make the car larger on the inside while it stays the same in the inside, so that way no one would suspect a thing."

"What?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"Relax, Rick." Sailor Jupiter assured, "It's not like we're gonna damange the car or anything."

Donald sighed in exasperation, summoning his staff as he was the only one who could use this kind of magic, and grumbling to himself, "This is exasperating."

"What are they talking about?" Ardeth asked to Yuffie who shrugged.

"You'll see." The young ninja replied, before muttering to herself, "Just hope I wasn't reborn with my old motion sickness in tact."

* * *

While Rick was quite puzzled at the sudden inside change of his car, it still drove normally, just, it was an extra magical space for everyone to fit in with seats without being squashed, and the group were talking about the situation.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed your friend's sister, Sailor Moon." Ardeth began, "But you all must understand. Now that the bracelet is on her wrist, we only have seven days before the Scorpion King awakens."

"The Scorpion King?" Lea and Yuffie asked curiously.

"Don't tell me." Sailor Moon grumbled, "He's gonna cause us trouble like the Mummy did two years ago, right?"

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis." Ardeth replied.

"The army of Anubis?" Ash asked, shuddering. "Great, sounds like Chaos all over again."

"Or Hojo and Deepground." Sailor Dark Moon muttered, refering to the time she time-travelled to help her sister's friend Vincent to fight off Deepground in the past.

"Which means that if don't stop him, then Earth will be destoyed." Sailor Mercury muttered, "That's what Xehanort is aiming for to give us less chances to stop him from creating the second Keyblade War."

"I take this Keyblade War thing's not a good thing." Jonathan muttered.

"Oh, it'll wipe out the entire Universe." Lea explained.

"Ah, the o'l 'wipe the world' ploy." Jonathan grumbled, not surprised.

Sakura then asked Ardeth, "I don't get what the Scorpion would try to do. Is there any way to stop him?"

"Whoever can kill the Scorpion King can either send his army back to the Underworld, or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth." Ardeth explained.

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep, 'cuz he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." Rick realised as he drove.

Sailor Moon's brows furrowed, and she added, "And after that, Xehanort's gonna try and kill Imhotep to use the army to destroy Earth and start the Keyblade War a lot faster."

"That is their plan." Ardeth agreed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ash declared.

"Right. We're gonna stop them before the Scorpion King decides to wake up from his nap." Sailor Moon agreed, and all of her friends and Tuxedo Mask all nodded in agreement, just as Rick came to a stop at the museum.

Sailor Moon then looked at her friends, and told them, "Okay, this is where some of us draw the line. Rick, Ardeth, Cloud, Jupiter, Venus, Sora, Riku and Lea are with me. I want the rest of you to stay here in case we need back-up."

While her said companions for this mission nodded in agreement, Ash, Kairi, Sailor Passionate and Sailor Tide protested, until Jonathan muttered, "If any of you see anyone running out screaming...it's just me."

"Uh...Jonathan, you're staying too." Sailor Moon added with a sweatdrop, fully aware that Jonathan is a bigger whimp than what she used to be four years ago.

"Yes, now you're talking." Jonathan nodded, causing everyone else to sweatdrop at his comment.

"How is it that Evy is related to him?" Riku asked Rick.

The older man shook his head, "No damn idea, kid."

"Let's go before those bad guys wake the dead up." Lea stretched out his arms.

Sailor Moon, Rick, Ardeth, Sora, Riku, Lea, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, along with Cloud all got out of the car, and since most of them already had weapons, Rick and Ardeth were left to prepare themselves, as Rick opened up the trunk full of his weapons.

"Do you want the shotgun?" Rick asked Ardeth.

"No, I prefer the Thompson." the Medjai admitted. As he and the American got ready, Ardeth noticed the tattoo on Rick's wrist, and muttered, "If I were say to you, I am a stranger travelling from the east, seeking that which is lost."

Rick paused, as did Sailor Moon and the others, as he replied, "Then I would reply I am a stranger travelling from the west, is it I who you seek. How-?" having recalled that from years ago, and was puzzled on how Ardeth knew that.

"Then it's true." Ardeth stated, showing Rick and the others the tattoo, "You have the sacred mark."

"The Sacred what?" Lea asked, looking at the tattoo.

"You mean the tattoo that matches the one in that Temple in Egypt?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That?" Rick asked, before stating, "No, that got slapped on me in the Orphanage in Cairo."

Ardeth continued, "That mark means you're a protector of man. A warrior of god; a medjai."

"Sorry, you've got the wrong guy." Rick replied.

Sora then gapped, "Wait a minute. That means Rick's chosen just like Sailor Moon's heart and the Silver Crystal are the two halves of Cosmos?"

"Sora!" Sailor Moon and Riku both exclaimed, while their friend realised his mistake and covered his mouth.

"Cosmos?" Ardeth asked, stunned, "The Goddess of Harmony?"

Sailor Moon flinched, then sighed, "Let me guess. You know about Cosmos too, right?"

"It is said that the Silver Crystal was created by one half of the great light of the Goddess who felled to the being of Discord who attempted to return everything into darkness. No one knew about the other half...until now." Ardeth admitted.

"Yeah, Cosmos hid the second half of her light inside my heart along with my own light, because she knew that I would be the Realm of Light's only hope to destroy Chaos for good." Sailor Moon admitted, "Chaos chose Xehanort after he freed it while it was still inside Galaxia's body after the first war of Light and Darkness. That's why we have to stop Xehanort, or if he wins, then he'll turn into the new Chaos."

"Just like when Hojo tried to merge himself with Omega." Cloud added, "Either way, it's all connected to the old world a long time ago." before stating, "We're wasting time. We have to save Tifa and Evy."

"I have no idea on what's going on now," Lea stretched out, "But let's get this over with. I'm already starting to remember a nightmare I had before we came here."

"What nightmare?" Sora asked.

The pyro sighed, "You don't want to know, Sora."

"Cloud's right. We're wasting time." Sailor Venus stated.

Sailor Jupiter punched her fist into her palm of her other hand, and said, "And if we have to fight Imhotep again, I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind!"

"Just as long as you don't let him suck away your flesh." Sailor Moon sweatdropped at her best friend's comment.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue the story in the next chapter, and in that chapter, the Egyptain nightmare awakens again.**

 **Please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6:(Sorry, title too long again)

**Author's note: I've decided to write the next chapter early seeing how you fellow readers are enjoying this so far. I'll try not to mess it up, and I seriously want to write my favorite bit of the second movie.**

 **Well, no time like a present. Let's go. I only own my Ocs, nothing else, unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Chapter six: Bad Dead-Jai & Double Decker Bus!?**

Meanwhile, inside the Ancient Egyptain exhibit in the basement of the Rustboro Museum, Lock-Nah was leading the procression of the men in red to an altar in the middle of the room, several of the men carrying the unconscious and bounded Evy and Tifa on two platforms, as Xehanort, Xigbar, Saix and the other ten vessels of Organization XIII waited by the corner, watching the preformance, as Hafez had the Book of the Dead placed on a man's back as the man held up the book behind him, acting as a human stand.

The platforms carrying the two unconscious women were lowered, causing both of them to awaken by the jerk of it. Tifa lifted a hand to her forehead, only realising that both of her hands were tied up, and she sat up, glancing around, trying to figure out where she was. In Evy's case, it was a case of deja vu from two years ago, the chanting, only this time, it was people who were chanting, and the slightly older woman sat up next to the martial artist.

Tifa and Evy both heard chanting in Egyptain, and turned to see the curator reading the book of the dead.

"Who is that?" Tifa asked softly.

"Mr. Hafez?" Evy blinked in surprise.

However, Evy's eyes turned to the cocoon and her heart sank, as did Tifa who recalled the vision Yen Sid showed her and the others earlier, and both realised what this means.

"They've found him." Evy muttered.

Imhotep would soon reawaken.

* * *

In the dark hallway of the Museum, as lightning flashed outside, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Lea, Rick and Ardeth all silently inched their way to find Xehanort's group and save both Tifa and Evy, in the exhibit of mummies inside coffens on display.

As usual, Sailor Moon was shuddering and whimpering in fear. It was already bad enough that she faced Sephiroth more than once, facing against Xehanort who isn't even dead yet, but to face the Mummy again? That was NOT on her list.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Sora whispered.

Even Lea was feeling nervous. "Yeah, you gotta admit, this is kinda more creepy than the Heartless and the Dusks roaming around in the Realm of Darkness."

"I still get nightmares of mummies." Rick added.

Sailor Moon looked at him and she said, "At least you didn't have to go and fight both the Mummy and a silver haired guy who is another nightmare." refering to Sephiroth.

"Tell me about it." Cloud agreed.

"At least we know what they're up to. Normally it takes us ages before we figure out what the bad guys are trying to do, right?" Sailor Venus pointed out, trying to lighten the mood.

Her friends begged to differ. "Mina, are you trying to say something weird? Because you're starting to sound like Reno." Sailor Moon sighed.

"It's probably because she's been hanging out with Lea too much lately." Sailor Jupiter jerked a thumb at Lea who looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sailor Venus on the other hand, blushed heavily and cursed at the taller woman.

"Who is this Reno?" Ardeth asked, curiously.

Sailor Moon shrugged, "Long story. Let's just say that Lea here is an spitting image of that guy. Kinda sounds acts like him to, and I think they both have almost identical voices."

Suddenly, a mummy sat right up from a coffen next to the team, and caused Sailor Moon, Sora, Lea and Sailor Venus to scream out, scaring them out of their wits, while Rick, Riku, Cloud, Ardeth and Sailor Jupiter held up their weapons, before more mummies in the display cases came to life. Fortunately, since the cases were made of strong glass, the mummies couldn't get out. Still, it was pretty damn scary.

Sailor Moon clinged onto Sora and shaking in fear.

"THAT was scary!" Sora commented, freaked out himself.

"You're telling me!" Lea agreed, his eyes also widened.

"What you guys are about to see is a lot worse." Sailor Jupiter stated, as everyone could then hear a chanting, and, seeing this as their clue, followed it as it got louder and louder, until finally, they found they were looking for.

From a balcony high from the lower basement, Sailor Moon and her group found Xehanort's group, and Hafez chanting, and made sure that they weren't seen.

* * *

Down below, Evy and Tifa were both terrified out of their minds, trying to find a way to escape, but with so many people around, and that Xehanort could sense them moving, they were both trapped. Their horror grew as Hafez chanting got louder and louder, and the hands of the skeletion began to move. Tifa and Evy both began shaking, before they jumped as the hand bursted out, and a growl was heard.

When Hafez finished his chanting, the mummy gave a monsterous roar as he cracked open his cocoon and shattered the amber away, the parts of his skin growing back, still having the eyes and tongue of the late Burns from two years ago, and the two women found themselves frozen in fear. Heck, even Lock-Nah, Saix and Xigbar were imitated by the terrifying mummy, but Xehanort's evil smirk grew as he bend down, acting as a servant. Xigbar and Saix and all of the other men did the same, while the Mummy looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Imhotep." Evy muttered, her heart beating in fear.

* * *

"Rats." Sailor Moon muttered from the balcony.

Sailor Jupiter nodded, muttering, "The nightmare returns."

Sora, Riku, Lea and even Cloud had their eyes widened in terror, but managed to hold it in. Still, it was a terrifying sight.

"This is like out of a bad horror movie." Lea blinked.

"You can say that again." Riku agreed.

* * *

" _ **What year is it?**_ " Imhotep demanded.

" _ **My lord.**_ " Hafez stood up slowly, a bit scared himself, but would not run now that he completed the ritual. " _ **It is the Year of the Scorpion.**_ "

Surprisingly, even Xehanort stood up, and spoke, surprisingly in Egyptain himself, " _ **Meaning that the Scorpion is to awaken again.**_ " surprising everyone in the room.

" _ **Truly!?**_ " Imhotep gasped, stunned, while a little confused on Xehanort's unnatural golden eyes, but even the Mummy could tell that Xehanort is a man like him-seeking domination.

" _ **Yes.**_ " Hafez and Xehanort both replied, and Imhotep turned and gave out a sinister laugh.

The Sailor Team were quite stunned, and Sailor Moon couldn't help but ask, "Wha-since when did Xehanort learn how to speak Ancient Egyptain? I couldn't even figure out what they were saying."

"Sounded like gibberish to me." Cloud thought.

They all turned as the door opened from another part of the room, and Evy and the Sailor Scouts gasped as the woman in black walked in. Suddenly Sailor Moon felt her Dimensional Scream act up again, and again, she was shown Anck-Su-Namun before she returned to reality. Evy was shown the same vision of Anck-Su-Namun, before she too returned to reality. Tifa didn't even have a clue on what was going on.

The woman approached Imhotep who was a bit surprised himself, for as the woman in front of him was identical to his late lover.

"Do not be afraid." Saix assured the woman.

"I am not afraid." The woman replied to the blue haired man, before she introduced herself to Imhotep in Egyptain, " _ **I am Anck-Su-Namun reincarnated.**_ "

" _ **Only in body.**_ " Imhotep replied, walking around her, gently grasping a strip of her hair. " _ **But soon...I shall bring you back from the Underworld...and our love shall be whole again.**_ " and smiled.

From the balcony, Sailor Moon was surprised. This woman was Anck-Su-Namun? But it couldn't be. Unless she was reborn just like Sailor Moon herself, Cloud, Tifa and most of their friends. Her thoughts returned to Riku, but it has nothing to do with Evy, right?

"Did she just say An-ack-su-namoon, or, another Sailor Moon?" Sora asked, dumbfounded, unable to prouance the name properly.

"I wondered about that myself when we first met him two years ago, but really, it's Anck-Su-Namun." Sailor Moon answered with a sweatdrop, again, feeling the case of deja vu. "She was to be Seti the first's wife, but she instead became Imhotep's girlfriend. It's a long story."

"You know," Rick muttered to Cloud, "A couple of years ago, this would've been really strange to me." and Cloud smirked.

"Ain't that the truth?" the blonde-haired man replied.

Lea turned to the woman and the mummy again, then groaned in disgust, "Ugh. This is worse than someone digging up and looking into people's graves." trying to stop himself from thinking of the image of the woman kissing a decaying mummy's lips.

Even so, Sailor Moon and the others nodded, before they left Ardeth on the balcony to sneek down to try and save Evy and Tifa who were still scared crapless.

" _ **I have a gift for you.**_ " The woman, who in reality in her rebirth, is named Meela, said to Imhotep to turned to see.

" _ **Her!**_ " Imhotep immediately recongised Evy who shuddered in terror, along with Tifa whom Imhotep wasn't familiar with. " _ **Who is this?**_ "

" _ **I knew it would please you to see both her and this reincarnated women both die.**_ " Meela smirked, which seemed to please Imhotep, before she snapped her fingers.

Evy and Tifa both realised what was happening, and tried to get away, but the men in red held both of them, making both of the women vunerable, especially since they their hands and legs were bounded, as their platforms were carried towards a coffen...full of fire.

"Oh my god." Evy muttered.

Tifa gasped wordlessly. Both of them realised they going to be thrown in and burned to death.

" _ **The Underworld awaits the both of you.**_ " Imhotep says.

Tifa growled, very angry, and she glared at Imhotep, "I don't know who you are, but just you wait! You'll be put in your grave again!" she yelled.

"Not if we put you and your friend into your grave first, lady. You ain't the Princess of Heart, but you were reborn just like Sailor Moon, so it's fair that you get to die first." Xigbar smirked evilly.

"Our thinking was the same, miss Lockhart." Hafez replied, also grinning evilly.

"Burn them!" Meela commanded.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Tifa and Evy both yelled, before they were both being lifted, and both gave out screams as they were about to be thrown to their deaths.

However, it never happened, as Cloud and Rick both leaped through the fire and caught the two women while Sailor Moon and Sora slashed at the men in red with their Keyblades. Just then, Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Crush bursted through the fire and electrocuded some of the men, and the fight was on, as Riku, Sailor Venus and Lea all rushed in and with their weapons in hand, bashed, sliced and clashed against the enemies.

From the balcony, Ardeth shot at the enemies down below the Thompson, while Cloud and Rick free Tifa and Evy from their bounds, before Rick and Cloud and even Tifa joined in the fight, while Sailor Venus used her Love-Chain attack to knock several enemies off, and Sailor Moon and Sora both tried a sneak attack on Xehanort who wrapped away again, and appeared again near the wall.

"You are all huge annoyances, Sailor Moon." Xehanort growled.

"Not my fault that you stupidly decided to go against the entire Realm of Light!" Sailor Moon shouted, before her attention, and Rick's attention, were brought to the Mummy who noticed both of them.

" _ **YOU!**_ " Imhotep hollared at the two.

For once, Sailor Moon was more annoyed than scared, and she muttered in sarcasm, "Nice to see you too." before Rick shot Imhotep on the shoulder, and Tifa gave out a back-flip kick at Lock-Nah who didn't see it coming, and knocked the black man back.

Lea was again clashing against Saix who then teleported away and next to Xehanort.

"For cryin' out loud, would will stop with your surprise rescue operation, Flamesilocks!?" Xigbar yelled, while avoiding Riku slicing him in half.

"What? I grew up sneaking around." Lea grinned, before seeing crates behind men who were firing at Rick and Evy who was handed a handgun by her husband and she shot along with him against the enemies. The redhead then had an idea and told his friends to back away, and snapped his fingers which caught the crates on fire which had explosives inside them, and it exploded, throwing the bad guys to the ground.

Cloud slashed and sliced through his enemies, leaping into the air before preforming the air-stab and stabbed one man in red into the chest, before leaping away. Sailor Moon used her Keyblade to successfully knock away more enemies. Sora casted his blizzard attack to freeze some of the enemies, while Riku knocked several out on the back of their heads.

Seeing their chance to escape, Rick, Evy, Cloud, Tifa, Lea, Sora, Riku, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus all raced up back to the stairs, while Ardeth fired more bullets on the boxes which caught on more fire and made things worse for the ones down below.

Xehanort was beyond pissed, and Imhotep was in the worse case of it. Imhotep then approached his coffen and picked up a large blue vase, just as the Sailor Team and their allies were making their escape.

" _ **Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth with your flesh! Your master is here!**_ " Imhotep chanted, which caused Sailor Moon and her friends to pause, and to their horror, as the Mummy opened up the vase, eight familiar mummy-fied Medjai appeared from dust and sand.

"Who're those guys?" Lea asked.

"Oh man." Sailor Moon groaned in dispair at the same time as Rick said, "Oh no."

Then both Sailor Moon and Rick scowled in unison at the exact same time, "Not these guys again!" before they and their friends made a run for it back to the exit to escape with the rest of the team.

" _ **DESTROY THEM!**_ " Imhotep ordered. The undead Medjai gave our terrifying roars before giving chase to the heroes.

Xigbar cringed at the roars, and fiddled with his ear with his pinky finger. "Geez, this guy must have a high volumed voice or something." he muttered. Xehanort and Saix glanced at him in annoyances as if he was an idiot, which he was. He looked at them and shrugged, "What?"

* * *

While things were happening inside the Museum, outside, waiting by Rick's car, the rest of the group were obviously waiting and waiting...waiting and waiting, and Ash was quite close into breaking point, since he didn't go in to help fight against the bad guys.

Scratch that, he was about to scream out in frustration in the next 2.5 seconds.

"On the top of the giant pyramid, is a huge diamond." Luna was explaining about the Temple of Ahm Shere to the others.

"Huge?" Jonathan asked, interested. Once again, he was on gambling point.

"How big is it?" Donald asked, also taking interest.

Luna giggled, saying, "It's so big, that it reflects in the sun like a star, and wink at the distant travelers. Beckoning them to their doom."

Tiffenie didn't like the sound of that, as she rubbed her arms, muttering, "Thanks, Luna. Tryng to scare me?" in a hint of sarcasm. She was already scared enough as it was.

"Wait 'till you see Imhotep." Sailor Mars warned. "He'll be enough to give you nightmares for the next five months."

"Now that's scary." Sailor Ultra scoffed.

"I'd rather avoid that, thanks." Sailor Passionate said with a sweatdrop.

Yuffie scoffed as well, as she replied, "Oh please, I've seen worse. A lot worse."

"I don't know about that." Sakura muttered, "Back when we were in Midgar for the third time in Serena's case, I've heard that one of the former Turks did things that was enough to give even Reno nightmares."

"I'm not sure about that." Mickey joined in the conversation, "A year after I gained my Keyblade, seeing the Dahaka for the first time was enough to give me nightmares."

"The Dahaka?" Tiffenie asked.

"You don't want to know." Goofy stated.

Finally, Ash couldn't handle it, and screamed out in frustration, scratching at his head madly, "AAAHH! How much longer do we have to stand here!?" before Kairi walked over and held him by his shoulder and she shakes him back and forth.

"Ash! Calm down!" She told the twelve year old boy, as she had enough of Ash's complaints.

"Yeah, Ash! Get a grip!" Sailor Tide added, while the others sighed. They knew how much Ash hated waiting.

Sailor Dark Moon sighed, before admitting to Sailor Mercury, "I wish I could've gone in with my sister."

"I'll say." Sailor Mercury agreed.

"Just hope Sailor Moon and the others are alright." Tuxedo Mask sighed, worried about his lover and her group inside the Museum. He still remembered the incident at Hamunaptra two years ago.

Pikachu sighed in Sakura's arms, grumbling, "Pikapi.(Translation: Oh Ash.)" too used to Ash's status of no paitence and not thinking much. Some things never change which the small Pokemon's trainer.

"Would you look at that?" a familiar voice joined the group, causing everyone to turn to their left, and blinked in surprise, while the newcommer continued, "I meet two new trainers who's wanting to meet one of my friends, join them on a little night walk to the Museum briefly, and instead, I find almost the entire group with some new friends waiting outside of a car."

"Meilin!?" Sakura and Ash both gapped in surprise.

True to their word, Meilin Rai, one of Sakura's friends from three years ago, from Hong Kong, stood in her blue t-shirt, white skirt, white socks and brown shoes, her hair in it's usual style. With her is a young man with black hair, wearing black, white and blue, with an wrist ring and a stone on it, named Alain, and a ten year old girl with brown-ish red-ish hair in an yellow and green clothing, and in her arms, to the Sailor Team's surprise, was a Pokemon, brown and green, and looking really cute. The girl's name was Marin, and her Pokemon was a Chespin.

"Wow! A Chespin, from the Kalos region!" Luna exclaimed in excitement. "One of the newly discovered Pokemon!"

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, with Pikachu echoing the excitement.

"Meilin? What are you doing here?" Sailor Mercury asked.

The Chinese girl smirked and answered, "I've decided to travel the Houen Region, and when I heard that you guys were around, I've decided to find you to say hello. Then I bumped into these two who were looking to meet Ash, since they heard about him winning the Cona City Stadium two years ago and all."

That's when Mairin appoached a startled Ash in excitement and she said, "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time! You competed in all of the current Pokemon leagues, Colosseums, and became one of the youngest Pokemon Masters on Earth!"

"Uh, thanks?" Ash blinked, getting slowly excited to meet one of his fans.

"My favorite was the Cona City stadium since it was the coolest of them all!" Mairin continued, before introducing herself and her Chespin, "My name's Mairin, and this is my partner, Chespie!"

"Chespin!" Chespie the Chespin greeted happily.

"Whoa, this girl must be a huge fan of Ash's." Sailor Ultra muttered, dumbfounded.

Alain, sighing in embarrassment at his young friend's excitement, approached the others, and said, "Sorry about that. Mairin's still pretty new. I'm Alain."

"That's okay, and it's nice to meet you, Alain." Sailor Passionate said.

"So, really, how did you find us?" Sakura asked to Meilin.

Meilin shrugged, "Just luck, I guess." just as Kero came out of Sakura's bag halfway to greet her.

"Hey there, little girl!" Kero smirked.

"Oh, so the teddy bear came along too, huh?" Meilin grumbled.

Before Kero could retort, Meilin snapped the bag shut, muffling his compliants, before she turned to Sakura and asked, becoming concerned, "Say, Sakura. You wouldn't happen to notice creepy guys, would you? Earlier today, I've seen a large number of men, and a lady, and the old guy with unusual yellow eyes seemed pretty bad."

"That was Xehanort, and he's the main reason why things got so bad since twelve years ago." Sakura explained.

"Say, you're Ash, right?" Alain asked to Ash who confirmed it. "There's...something you need to know."

This confused Ash, as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, gunshots went off from inside the Museum, alerting everyone as they turned to look. The Sailor Team suddenly realised that the battle just begun, and they knew that they had to start up the car to get moving. Only problem is, now that Mairin and Alain were here, it would mean that they would have to know the Sailor Team's real idenities.

Jonathan went to get the car stared, but Donald and Goofy both tried to get him to calm down and grab the keys, though the three of them were fumbling in fear. Unfortunately, the key slipped and flew out of their hands, and to everyone's horror, the key flew right into the gutter and fell down the drain, long gone.

Everyone stared in horror for a few moments, before most of them turned to Donald, Goofy and Jonathan, the former two looking at each other guiltily.

"Uh oh." Donald muttered.

"Oops." Goofy mumbled.

"If you didn't fumble about, you would've have lost the keys!" Tiffenie screamed at Jonathan, going into hysterics.

"Calm down, kid!" Jonathan screamed back, "If there's going to be any hysterics, they'll come from me!"

( **A/N: In truth, for years I thought he said "Easter Eggs" until a few years ago, lol.** )

"What's going on?" Mairin asked in alarm, holding Chespie in her arms, now getting scared. She then shrieked in fear as roars came next, and Alain was alarmed himself.

"What's going on?" Alain demanded.

"Uh, if Sailor Moon and the others don't hurry up, we're about to find out." Mickey muttered.

"What're we gonna do!?" Jonathan asked, turning to Mairin and asked, panicking, "What're we gonna do!?"

Mairin stared at him like he was crazy and asked back, "You're asking ME!? I'm only ten years old!"

"We need a new transportant, and fast!" Sailor Tide told them.

* * *

Back to Sailor Moon and her group, they just raced out of back doors, before Tifa paused, seeing a bench. She raced back to it and pulled towards the doors, noticed by Sailor Moon who raced back to her.

"Tifa? Whatcha doin'?" Sailor Moon asked, grabbing her friend's wrist and pulled the older woman with her in a run, explaining, "These guys don't use doors!" meeting up back to their group as they continued to run, only to find that the rest of the Team were missing.

"Where the hell's the others?" Cloud shouted.

To answer his question, the group heard a bus horn and when they turned, they facefaulted as Jonathan drove a red double-decker bus around before coming to a stop, and most of the group raced in after seeing their friends, along with Meilin and two new commers.

"Meilin?" Sailor Moon asked, dumbfounded.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick demanded.

Jonathan answered lamely, "Well, I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation."

"A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS!?" Rick shouted in annoyed disbelief.

"It was his idea!" Jonathan pointed at Donald.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Just shut up and go!" Sora shouted as he, Lea, Sailor Moon and Rick jumped in, while Jonathan took off while still arguing with Donald.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

* * *

Around the corner, three more familiar faces approached, nearly dodging out of the way from incoming bus. It was Jessie, James and Meowth who were not happy, as they were nearly run over.

"Hey what where ya goin'!" Meowth shouted, waving an angry fist at the bus.

Jessie then noticed the number of familiar faces on the bus, before exclaiming in surprise, "Wasn't that the Sailor Twerps?"

"With that O'Connell guy from two years ago?" James added, also stunned as he noticed.

When Meowth turned to see what the Sailor Team were running from, to his horror, the Mummy-Medjai came crushing through the brick walls, roaring, and he screamed, "Must be for good reason!" and when Jessie and James noticed, they gave out horrified shrieks, before all three oft them stumbled and made a comical run for it for the bus to avoid becoming mummies themselves.

They amazingly made it to the Bus and climbed on, climbing over Rick who stumbled, but managed to hold on, and the trio collasped onto the floor, panting, much to the Sailor Team's annoyances.

"Not you again!" Sora said in annoyance.

"Who're they?" Mairin asked.

"It's Team Rocket!" Kairi cried out in shock.

Sailor Moon and Cloud joined Rick, and her mouth dropped as the Mummies run towards them, actually keeping up in amazing speed, and to Rick's horror, they ran and crushed over his car, immediately destroying it in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no no! Not my car!" Rick cried out in angered dispair, as Jonathan drove dangerously through the Rustboro streets.

He, Sailor Moon and Cloud looked out at the back window, and none of them were happy.

"After this, I never EVER want to go near Mummies for the rest of my life!" Sailor Moon growled.

"Oh, I hate mummies." Rick growled as well.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue this part of the chapter in the next chapter.**

 **Note: Like Cloud, Yuffie and Tifa, Reno is from Final Fantasy VII, and Lea/Axel is actually based on him, both having same voice actors in Japanese and in English.**

 **Until then, fellow readers, please continue your reviews, and I'll see you in your favorite part of the movie in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7-One Ride to Another

**Author's note: Sorry that I'm late, guys. Been busy with new stories and lack of ideas for this story for quite sometime. Hopefully this chapter will make it up for it.**

 **And uh, if you want to full answers by the end of this chapter, I suggest you read "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts one and two to get a better idea on the characters' current situation.**

 **In the meantime, let's continue on. I only own my Ocs.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: One Ride to Another.**

Seconds after Rick made an angry comment how he hated mummies, Ardeth smirked at the American in a hint of sarcasm, "Glad to see me now?"

"Just like old times, huh?" Sailor Moon shrugged, just as Rick ran up the stairs to the second level of the Double-Decker Bus, while Sailor Moon, Cloud and Ardeth remained where they were, before the trio turned to see Team Rocket stand up, and only they noticed the trio of clowns now.

"I didn't even see you guys." Sailor Moon admitted, "How'd you get into the bus?"

"Not you again." Cloud grumbled at Team Rocket who glared at him and Sailor Moon.

Instead of answering their questions, Jessie then yelled, "Alright! How brought back the dead this time!?" looking at everyone in the bus who sighed, while Alain and Mairin were confused.

"The bad guys-naturally." Sailor Dark Moon shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

Outside, the undead Medjai then climbed and ran along the walls while chasing the bus, which Rick, who was on the upper deck, cringed, before aiming and shot a few thankfully, but ended up missing some, which one landed on the roof and each time Rick shot at it, it seemed he missed, until finally it seemed to have fallen, but he was now stuck with the remaining one.

It ripped through the roof and then knocked Rick to the floor, causing him to lose his shotgun. He quickly made to grab it, but he was grabbed by the undead Medjai who dragged him across the floor, before lifting him and bashing him through the roof several times, before it began to choke him, and he punched it's face to try and escape while it roared.

The bus was then turned to the right(or left), causing both of them to briefly smash into the window, but it gave Rick a chance to retrieve his weapon, but once again, the bus turned again, causing him to lose his weapon, and was left again in the attack of the Mummy, weaponless.

* * *

Back down below, a legless mummy came through the back door of the bus, and Sailor Moon screamed while Cloud and Ardeth both jumped in fright, before the Medjai blasted the undead Medjai with the Thompson to kingdom come, which it then was blasted through the back window and landed on the road, in pieces.

The others saw the Mummy, and Meilin and Mairin both screamed in fright, as did Tiffenie, and Team Rocket, Donald, Goofy and Sakura and even Ash all screamed comically at the sight of the Mummy.

"Whoa!" Mickey, Lea, Sora, Riku and pretty much those who had no experince with Mummies before jumped in fright at the horrifying sight.

"This is seriously out of a sci-fi horror movie!" Sailor Passionate exclaimed.

Unfortunately, another Mummy, the one that Rick thought he'd killed, made it's way to the lower deck and knocked Sailor Moon, Cloud and Ardeth off-guard, knocking them onto the floor, before Lea jumped in and slashed at the Mummy, but two more appeared and the Sailor Scouts except for Tiffenie and Luna, Sora and Riku and even Ash tried to stop the Mummy, but it was fast and it kept on knocking them all over the place.

Eventually, it settled for Lea and Ardeth, while Rick's gun landed near Evy who took notice. Sailor Moon then got up and she slashed at one of the mummies, while Ash knocked away another, but the third mummy knocked Lea and Ardeth into the seats and prepared for the finishing blow.

But then a blast of light knocked the Mummy's arms off, as Kairi was using magic from her Keyblade, before Sailor Ultra kicked it in the face, even Meilin helped by kicking it hard in the face, Sakura smacking it with her Keyblade and finally Sora and Riku bashed it out of the back window.

Jonathan, while still trying dangerously, saw an incoming car and screamed at the other driver, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and narrowly missed before he continued driving, through the dark Slums of Rustboro City, and saw an incoming low bridge, then drove underneath it, which had no doubt destroyed the top deck of the bus. Or at least ripped the entire roof off.

* * *

Back on the top, Rick was again choked, but tried to escape again. Finally, he noticed the low bridge, and swore hard, before kneeing the Mummy in the face before lying flat on the ground, covering the back of his head with his hands, while the Mummy saw the bridge, and, having no idea, was doomed to be squashed onto the bridge like an old rotten pancake while the roof was entirely ripped.

Rick got up, seeing that he was still alive, and that the entire top deck was a mess of broken seats, while the bus now drove onto the bridge, crossing to the other side. He made his way down, while Jonathan, unable to believe what just happened, just parked the bus to a stop, and breathing hard.

Luna came up to the driver's seat and hugged Jonathan, saying, "Great driving, Mr. Jonathan!" while her sister gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're my hero!" Tiffenie said.

"Yes, yes." Jonathan muttered.

Rick met up with the others, who most of them panted in exhaustion. Sailor Moon sighed, then looked at Ardeth and Lea, asking the two, "You guys ok?"

"This was...my first bus ride." Ardeth panted.

"Mine too." Lea chuckled, panting. He then sighed, "No more horror movies for me."

Poor Yuffie was crouched onto the floor, groaning and grumbling. "Ooh man. Just when I thought I didn't have to go through this motion-sickness crap." holding her stomach, and she tried her best not to throw up.

"Poor Yuffie, she's got motion sickness again." Mickey sympathized, rubbing the poor ninja girl's back to comfort his friend. He then noticed that Donald was on the floor himself, looking decidingly green in the face and about ready to get sick too.

"I...Never...Want...to ride on a bus again." Donald grumbled.

"You twerps have the worst luck." Meowth sighed as he sat against the seats on the floor. "What are ya's, bad guy magnets or somethin'?"

"Coming from one of the trio of bad guys who kept on following Ash around before following as around, both in the past two years." Sailor Mars pointed out.

"She has a point." Sora smirked at Team Rocket who lowered themselves in embarrassment and guilt.

"That was mean." Team Rocket grumbled, while Wobbuffect popped out of it's pokeball, muttering in the same felling, "Wobbuffect..."

Alain, sitting down as well and panting from the scare, muttered, "Okay, you guys have to explain what's going on. I mean, it's not often for normal people to hang around with Sailor Scouts, right?" to which everyone else, except of Mairin, and including Team Rocket, flinched, before they looked at each other awkwardly, realising that Alain and Mairin didn't have any idea on what has happened for the past four years and the recent events that started two years ago, not to mention the terror of Xehanort which has been going for twelve years.

Evy then gestures at Rick to come closer, and the couple held onto each other loving, as she said to her hero, "What would I have done without you?"

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Rick asked, before the two kissed, while the others turned away to give the two privicy.

Meowth cringed in disgust, grumbling, "Geez, those two should get a room or somethin'."

"Thanks for something me, Cloud." Tifa smiled at Cloud who blushed a little, then turned away, but she could see a trace of a smile on his face.

"At least I wasn't late this time." Cloud replied.

"So, Ash. Is it true that teamed up with Sailor Moon two years ago?" Mairin asked.

Ash blinked, before he looked at the others who nodded, knowing that Alain and Mairin had to know the truth. He turned back to the new trainer and began, "Pretty much, and there's more to that than getting to meet a super heroine like in the movies."

Luna in the meantime sighed, looking at the bracelet on her arm, which Meowth noticed and he approached the eight year old girl, asking, "Hey, is that a gold bracelet you're wearin', twerp?"

"Yeah, and you can't have it." Luna answered, "Besides, I don't even know how to take it off."

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed hold of Luna and she was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth, but Meowth did shriek, before he too was grabbed, which caught everyone's attentions, and just as they gasped in horror, suddenly a strong senstation held them tightly, like they just turned into statues and were completely frozen, and they all grunted in pain at this.

"C-Can't move!" Riku grunted.

The ones who was holding Luna and Meowth captive were Lock-Nah who was revealed to also be a Pokemon trainer, since he had a Dusclops using pyschic to hold everyone else, while Xigbar, who was holding Luna and had summoned a dark corridor, laughed evilly.

"Thought you got away from us that easily? As if!" Xigbar laughed. "We'll be taking this kiddo and this feline with us, even if the feline isn't part of bargain, but he'll make a good heart to give to Kingdom Hearts."

"Luna!" Tiffenie cried out helplessly, wanting to save her baby sister but was unable to do so.

"Let Luna and Meowth go now!" Sora commanded.

"Give them back!" Sailor Moon told the evil men who ignored her pleads and instead, with a squirming Luna and terrified Meowth, Lock-Nah and Xigbar stepped back into the corridor with Dusclops also retreating, and once the portal was gone, everyone collasped onto the floor, but at loss.

Sailor Moon, in frustration, slammed her fist against the hard floor at her failure. No one else said anything else. "Luna...Meowth..." she muttered the names of the kidnapped child and Pokemon. Tiffenie then began to cry, and Sailor Ultra held her friend to comfort the crying sibling.

"Damn!" Cloud hissed.

"Please, do not fear for them, my friends." Ardeth assured to the group. "They cannot harm Tiffenie's young sister, for she wears the bracelet of Anubis."

Evy was in shock for hearing this, and turned to the others, asking, "Luna is wearing the bracelet?"

"Bracelet?" Jessie and James, who both feared for Meowth's safety, glacned at each other in interest, which the others caught instantly, and Sailor Jupiter blankly told them, "Don't, even, think about it." which made the two of them shut up.

"The Bracelet of what?" Meilin asked.

"It's supposed to be connected to the Dark God Anubis or so I heard." Sakura explained. "Luna said that the Bracelet showed her a projection of the Pyramids of Giza and then the ruins of Karnak."

"Yes," Ardeth nodded, "And when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show them the next step of the journey."

"Okay, so no one really knows where Ahm Shere really is, right?" Sora summed up, "So the Bracelet is kinda like a Map and a Compass?"

Sailor Moon stood up and grumbled, "Rats, and Cid's airships are all gone since he lost his title as an airship pilot."

"And Carpet back in Agrabah is too small for all of us." Sailor Dark Moon added, "Plus Genie is busy last I heard."

"And we can't use the Gummiship without making supersticksions." Goofy sighed, while getting one word wrong.

"Superstitions." Donald corrected in annoyance.

Mickey then paced, "Oh, we gotta get there before they head over the next destination, otherwise we'll never know where they'll go next."

"They're must a way to get to Karnak and save Luna and Meowth somehow." Tuxedo Mask thought.

Sailor Tide sighed, crossing her arms, "Easier said than done."

Everyone in the Sailor Team looked at Lea who shrugged apologetic, "Don't look at me. I've been advised not to use the Corridors of Darkness as a transport anymore. Besides, I'm the only one who still has this coat to protect me from the darkness."

"And we can't go through it more than once without getting killed." Yuffie grumbled as she slowly stood up.

"Isn't there any other way?" Tifa asked.

"There must be." Cloud thought.

Sailor Moon tried to think hard. Then she remembered Winston and how Rick was in the army. Of course! She turned to her friend and asked, "Rick, you've been in airplanes a lot before meeting us, right?"

"Yeah?" Rick asked, blinking, confused.

"Do you know anyone else who can fly all of us to Karnak?"

Hearing the teen say this made Rick realise what Sailor Moon was getting at, and he muttered, "Actually...I do know a giant magic carpet." which made everyone else glance at him in confusion. Kairi and Sailor Tide glanced at each other, the two girls shrugging in confusion.

"Great! Then where is it?" Ash asked.

* * *

A few days later in Cairo, a train was setting off on a journey, with men in red on the roof to guard it, not allowing anyone else board it. This train was occupied by the enemies who would try to destroy mankind.

Inside one of the carts, Xehanort, Saix, Hafez, Meela and other hooded men in Organization coats stood around, with the black Book of the Dead with them.

"Two years ago, when the Sailor Scouts and the O'Connells last confronted Lord Imhotep, they sent his soul to the Underworld." Hafez explained to Meela. "While he is growing more powerful, he is still vunerable. Only with the Anubis army, he will be invincible" giving the book to the woman. "He will need your help. Keep it with you always."

"Lemme go, you big tall bully!" shouted Luna, who was forced to transform into Sailor Luna earlier, as she was carried by Lock-Nah who entered the cart, with Xigbar who was holding Meowth by the back of his neck.

"Hey, put Me-owth down!" Meowth shouted. He then froze at he caught sight of not only Xehanort and Saix, but also the familiar book in Meela's hands. The small Pokemon then whimpered, "...I'm gonna turn into cat food."

Luna saw the book as well and blinked, "Is that the Book of the Dead?" in awe.

"Yeah, that's it, li'l twerp, and not a good book either." Meowth muttered.

"A talking Meowth, how surprising." Meela admired, "And what a bright little child." As she stood next to the eight year old girl and the Pokemon. "Your sister and friends must be terribly worried. If you wish to see them again, you'd better behave."

Luna glared at Meela, but not saying anything, since she could always sense that this woman was dangerous. Still, Luna knew she had to be brave until her sister and friends come to her rescue, and she knew that the will save her eventually.

Too bad Meowth didn't have the same idea of being silent, and he asked, "What makes you think this twerp is gonna behave for you?" only to be slapped on the head by Luna who glared at him, with a look that said, 'Keep-quiet!' while Lock-Nah blinked, rather surprised that this little 'brat' had some sense, and had actually beaten him into shutting Meowth up. Xigbar rolled his eye.

Meela smirked, answering Meowth's question, "Because she knows that her family would not slip poisonous snakes into her bed...while she was sleeping." which comfirmed Luna's supicions that Meela was a dangerous woman, and Meowth fell silent at this. Heck, even Master Xehanort was admittedly spooked by this. He glanced at Saix who stared at him, a little bit spooked himself.

Hafez broke the awkward silence, saying, "Lord Imhotep would like to meet the girl, and bring that Meowth with her."

Lock-Nah was about to push Luna, but she smacked his hand and she said stubbonly, "I can walk by myself, thank you." and led the way, while Meowth was grabbed instead by Lock-Nah who muttered, "She's a brave little brat."

"Hey-watch the fur!" Meowth snapped, while Xehanort and his group were handling the three idiots from earlier who, apparently had found the chest, and the poor thieves did not know that they were leading themselves to their own doom.

Sailor Luna, Meowth and Lock-Nah entered the back cart-room which was full of Ancient Egyptain. Imhotep, in his dark robes and mask, turned around, and Meowth, remembering the Mummy, flinched and hid behind Luna who gave him a dumbfounded look, before looking at Imhotep again, slightly scared, but not showing her fear.

" _ **I know you can understand me, little one.**_ " said Imhotep, " _ **So you must listen carefully because...**_ " he then surprisingly spoke in English this time, "It is you who are the chosen one; You will lead me to Ahm Shere."

"Uh, say if I do lead you there," Luna began carefully, "What if I accidently go in the wrong direction and end up getting lost?"

Imhotep chuckled. "You have strength, little one. You are a chosen Sailor Warrior by the Goddess. But I know something you don't." He knelt down to Luna's height and gestured at the bracelet, which she curiously lifted up her arm for a closre look, while he continued, "This bracelet's a gift, and a curse. The sands of time..." he turned and grabbed hold of a sand-hour glass and turned it, "Have already began to pour against you."

"How'd you know about that Sands of Time stuff?" Meowth couldn't help but ask. "What, don't tell me you all about that Prince of Persia's time-travelling from his world stuff too?" then hid behind Luna again when Imhotep glared at him.

Luna sighed, and replied, "Mister, I already know that once the Bracelet is put on, it's only a week before the Scorpion King wakes up and raises his army of Anubis."

"Did you also hear that if do not enter the pyramid when the sun strikes on that very morning, that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?"

The look of horror filled on Luna's and Meowth's faces, as the former admitted sheepishly, "Uh...I don't think my sister and friends know that part either."

"Hey, that means you've only five days left to live, twerp!" Meowth exclaimed. The then shrugged, "Oh well, it's your funeral." only to get smacked on the head by Luna again. "Ow!"

"Then I believe it will be best if we don't get lost. Don't you?" From the tone Imhotep spoke, it meant that he was smirking.

Luna glared at him, saying, "Even if I die if I don't make it, Sailor Moon is gonna stop you."

Imhotep stared at the girl, then he reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing his rotten face. Surprisingly, Luna only gasped, but stayed in her place, while Meowth nearly fainted. Imhotep frowned in return, "I do not think so. You don't seem that afraid."

"Between you and me," Luna began, strangely finding her courage, "I'm not scared of you. It's Xehanort you'd watch out for. He's probably just as dangerous as you are."

"She has a good point." Meowth spoke up, remembering that Xehanort was on board. "If I were you, pal, I'd not trust that guy. He can do things twice as worse as what you're tryin' to do."

"Hmm." Imhotep's frown deepened, then replied, "We shall see."

With that, Lock-Nah, who was even now a bit shocked to hear that Luna and Meowth knew bit more about one of the men in this team than they did, led the two out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kaylie, Lea, Megan, Tiffenie, Amelia, Kristen, Meilin, Jessie, James, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Rick, Evy, Jonathan, and the new companions, Alain and Mairin, who had decided to come along since they were already caught in the situation, had also arrived in Cairo and via the rented truck Rick hired, arrived at a worn down building in the middle of the desert, before everyone got out one by one, the sign, "THE MAGIC CARPET" hanged.

Along the trip, Alain and Mairin were explained the entire story of the Sailor Team; from the beginning of four years ago, to two years ago when Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max had learned about the Sailor Scouts' idenities as well as Sakura's abilities.

The fight against the evil King, the fight against Xenula, and during that venture, Meowth accidently discovered the Sailor Team's idenities and became a part-time member.

The arrival of Xehanort's heartless, meeting Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku and Kairi, Jessie and James also accidently discovering the Sailor Team's idenities but had promised to keep it a secret, discovering the Fairy-Tale world, Organization XIII, Kaylie's darkness, the revivial of the most weirdest Ice Age Herd in history, Serena's encounter with Cloud's and his group's past-selves from 8,000 years ago via time-travel during when she travelled into the future four years ago.

The truth of Xehanort and his goal, the missing people who need the Sailor Team's help, Lea's time as Axel, Sora's nobody Roxas, the Mark of Mastery, Megan's adventures through time, and then some.

Serena and her friends told Alain and Mairin everything they went through as clearly as possible, so now the two Pokemon trainers knew.

Rick was quite surprised that Team Rocket had eventually discovered the Sailor Scouts' idenities, but he decided to worry about that later.

" _This_ is the magic carpet?" Raye asked, skeptically.

"Looks totally run down, if you ask me." Kristen commented, also skeptical.

Rick shrugged, "He'll be fine. He's a professional."

The hanger door opened and a black man walked out, wearing an eye-patch and tan clothes, humming to himself. He froze at the sight of Rick who grinned happily, greeting, "Izzy!" only for the man to fumble and mumble and quickly turned and ran back inside, locking up the doors.

Rick's grin faded, and yelled in a pout, "Hey!" causing the women of the group to try not to laugh.

"He definitely remembers you." Evy commented, in a hint of sarcasm.

"Wonder what happened that caused him to be scared of you." Tifa giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"He's a little shy." Rick muttered, before taking notice that the rest of the group, the boys, except for Mickey since he was a King, were all struggling to get four more luggage, and despite that Mickey wanted to help, Goofy made a careful point that Mickey was royalty. As for Jonathan...well, he wasn't helping at all.

Lea grunted in irritation, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

"You're not alone in this job, Lea." Ash sighed in annoyance, having to carry four bags in both arms, which was quite difficult.

Serena, seeing this, turned to Jonathan and told him, "Jonathan, go help the others with the bags already."

"Oh, my hands are full." Jonathan said, only to have his gold stick to be snatched away from the Moon Princess who grunted, "NOW." causing him to turn back towards the truck to help the others with the bags. Cloud also carried bags, much to his irritation. In fact, Sora, Riku, Donald, Darien and Alain were all grumbling. The only one who wasn't grumbling was Goofy.

"I'll handle the flight details." Rick muttered. However, just as he was about to pull out a gun to shot the door lock, Serena beats him to it by Summoning her Keyblade and used it to magically unlock the doorlock, which opened with a normal click.

"How the hell can those things do that?" Rick asked, stunned.

Serena smirked as she desummoned her Keyblade, answering, "Keyblades can unlock any lock." before they and the others opened the door and entered...well, just an idea as the building was obviously been wrecked once upon a time, which wasn't a pretty sight at all. Rick called out to Izzy who kept on running away and whimpering.

"He doesn't look too happy to see you." Goofy commented once he and the others caught up, which was fast, considering.

"He hasn't let me down yet." Rick replied.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care." Izzy told him as he gathered up rolled up maps, "Forget it, O'Connell. Everytime I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the arse!" he grabbed a sleeping man's head and pulled away another map, before letting go and letting the head drop back onto the desk.

Lea couldn't help but snicker, trying not to laugh, "Shot in the butt, huh?" thinking of that as a hilarious sight, as he stood next to the others, while Mina gave him a slap on the chest lightly. Even Cloud couldn't help but smirk, though ignored Tifa's warning glare. Heck, even Yuffie tried not the laugh.

"What are you laughing at, redhead?" Izzy snapped, "I'm in mourning for my arse!"

( **Author's note: This scene's my absolute favorite. My mum and I use that line everytime our butts get sore. LOL ^^** )

Izzy then asked Rick, "Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?" Serena asked Rick, getting supicious. The others were as well, including Evy who stared at her husband.

"It's not how it sounds." Rick defended himself.

Izzy begged to differ. "Uh, it's exactly how it sounds. I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. White boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for a pick up, and the next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see _him_ ," gesturing at Rick, "Waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl?" The Sailor Scouts and Evy all questioned, and Rick gave them a sheepish look.

"Izzy, I think we need to have a talk." Kairi crossed her arms.

Izzy gave the young teen a look, muttering, "As long as I don't get shot."

"Quit your whining." Rick replied, "You're gonna get payed this time." throwing Izzy a wad of cash, to which the black man caught, then looked at his former friend, while most of the others noticed that they were was a man taking a bath near by, then looked away to avoid the awkward sight.

"O'Connell, have you looked around here anyway? Huh? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?" Izzy asked, only to back away when Tiffenie and Serena both went to him and stared him right in the face.

Tiffenie held a pleading but angry look, as she stated, "Let's get something straight here, mister. My little sister is out there, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Serena added, "You're the only one Rick trusts around here, and the only one we can rely on to help us rescue Luna."

"Hey, don't forget about Meowth, twerp!" Jessie reminded.

"Yeah, he's our best friend, you know?" James added.

Serena sighed, adding, "And their best friend too." only to notice that Izzy was staring at something. Noticing that he had his eyes on Jonathan's gold stick, she waved it around, and his eyes followed it. An idea hit her, even if Jonathan was not going to like it, but Serena was more willing to give up the useless stick anyway.

"Kid, you give me that gold stick there, you can shave my head, put on a frilly wig on my head, dress me up like a fairy, and put make up on my face." Izzy muttered.

Serena tossed him the stick and he dropped everything to catch it, while she sighed.

"By the way, Izzy." Rick spoke up again, and the others looked at him, while he asked, "When did you...lose your eye?"

Izzy chuckled, "Oh, I didn't." He lifted the eye-patch up to reveal his other eye. "I just thought it would make me more dashing." only to have Rick rip it away and told him to get to work.

"You know, you're the fourth person I've met in two years to wear an eye-patch." Serena commented, "The only difference is that you're the only one out of the four who still has two years." before she walked to join the others.

As the group walked, they paused at the sound of horses and Ardeth, along with other Medjai were there. Mairin was nervous and Alain had the young girl stand behind him, Izzy looked like he was ready to pass out, but everyone else were okay, even if those who never met the Medjai were being careful.

"Hey, Ardeth." Lita greeted.

"These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of Medjai." Ardeth introduced the other Medjai, before turning and called out, "Horus." and his falcon, named Horus, flew over and landed on his arm, being stroked gently by the neck.

"Wow, a Falcon!" Mairin admired happily, as Chespie echoed his trainer's admiration. "He's beautiful."

"My best and most clever friend." Ardeth told the young girl. "He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." he turned and said something in Arabic and they returned it, before the Medjai except for Ardeth rode off.

"If the Army of Anubis arises," Ardeth began, turning back to the others, "They will do all they can to stop it." he explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sora smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

Serena nodded in agreement, "Great idea, Ardeth."

Once the team was completed for this journey, the group headed towards their aircraft for the journey, though Cloud couldn't help but ask Rick, "Are you sure Izzy's reliable?"

"Yeah he's reliable...ish." Rick answered.

"If he's reliable, then what do you call that piece of junk?" Raye asked, facefaulting at the sight. The others also facefaulted at the sight of what happeared to be a brown balloon attacted to a large boat, large enough to fit 200 people.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy called up.

Ash quirked an eyebrow, as he cried out, "It's a balloon."

"It's a dirigible."

"Don't you have an airplane or something?" Alain asked.

Rick facefaulted, while admitting, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Alain."

"Oh, the airplanes are a thing of the past." Izzy answered, then frowned as the others looked ready to attack him in annoyance, then quickly added, "Before you shoot me, she's faster than she looks, and she's quiet, real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people."

Then he looked at Rick and continued, "Unless, of course, we go with your approach; barging in face-first, guns blazing and getting your friends shot in the arse."

The others remained silent on this, while Yuffie, Lea and Ardeth were not looking forward in flying in this aircraft.

"Why did I have to have motion sickness both in my previous life and here in the present?" Yuffie groaned.

Lea sighed, "Why does this stupid stuff always happen to me?"

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth shook his head, while the others loaded their things.

Ash heard this and asked, "Not good in flights either, huh?"

"If you rode on Winston's plane, you wouldn't be either." Raye warned, and Amy, Lita and Mina all nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked, curious.

Serena and Darien shrugged, and the former said, "Let's say that Winston had a death wish."

Hearing this, the others except for Rick, Evy and Jonathan all paled.

Let's just hope that history doesn't repeat itself.

* * *

 **A/N: While we wait for the next chapter, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again next time, hopefully more quicker.**


	9. Chapter 8-Chosens of Rebirth

**Author's note: This will take longer than I thought, considering how it's getting harder to fit the characters in the storyline, but don't worry, I am not abandoning this story. I want to finish it.**

 **I say let's continue on. I only own my Ocs, nothing else.**

* * *

 **Chapter eight: Chosens of Rebirth.**

After the group took off in Izzy's dirigible, it was surprisingly quiet and fast at the same time, so, their pilot was forgiven (for now anyway), and set off on their rescue mission to save Luna and Meowth. Later that night, the dirigible was passing the glowing full moon in the clear night sky, and so, the group could allow themselves to relax a bit while focusing on getting there fast.

Mairin took this oppotunity to join in the conversation of Ardeth, Jonathan, Lea, Sora and Riku and joined the group while the others were formed into other small groups in their on conversations, and Alain was having a conversation with Ash, and Serena was doing her best to comfort Tiffienie. Jessie and James were both fretting over Meowth, and something about 'Recreating the Turks', whatever that meant to the ten year old rookie.

"O'Connell does not want to believe." Ardeth was saying, "But he flies like Horus towards his destiny, just like Princess Serenity."

"Well, it's not easy being a chosen one." Sora shrugged as he pointed out. "I mean, one moment, you think you're like everybody else, and the next thing you knew, you're suddenly thrown into a situation that automactically dubs you a chosen one of a certain legend or something that you haven't even heard of."

"Even I was stunned when I found out that my heart was powerful than I thought, and I learned this after I turned into a heartless and my Nobody was born." Lea agreed. "I mean, I was my nobody since I remember more of being Axel than being a Heartless."

That's when Mairin and Chespie-who was in her arms again-joined the group, and asked to Ardeth, "Mr. Ardeth, I was just wondering. Is there really a pryamid in an Oaisis?"

"Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale." was Ardeth's answer.

Mairin just paused, then she sweatdropped and asked, dumbfounded, "How does that make any sense?"

Even Lea nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, where's all this stuff written?"

"Hello." Jonathan suddenly said as he had been searching for his beloved(Not to mention completely useless) gold stick thingy, through the hole of the ship and pulled it out since Serena had given the stick to Izzy who was too busy looking and navigating the map to notice. "Got it."

The four other males and Mairin just stared and Jonathan showed it to them, explaining, "Nice, eh?" while Ardeth just smirked while he stroked Horus' chest with his fingers. "This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost...to some rather unscrupulous characters, actually."

That's when Cloud joined them and sat next to Sora, while saying to Jonathan, with a smirked scoff, "I guess it must be very important if that Curator guy reacted to it the way you mentioned it."

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd keep it close." Riku added with his own smirk.

"My friends," Jonathan smiled, "The gods wouldn't take this away from me."

"HEY!" Izzy suddenly grabbed hold of the stick and was fighting with Jonathan in a game of tug-of-war, "That's mine!"

"No, it isn't!" Jonathan grunted, but sadly, he lost as Izzy held it.

"Keep your hands off it." The pilot told him, and Jonathan sighed in irritation, while Mairin and Chespie both tried not to laugh, Sora laughed, and Cloud, Lea, Riku and Ardeth all chuckled in amusement while shaking their heads.

Near the railing of the vessel, after leaving some of the others, Serena found Tiffenie looking both worried and miserable, and she knew why. Serena would feel the same should anything happen to her family and friends, and was feeling the similiar pain since Luna is her friend. The leader of the Sailor Team approached the younger teen and stood next to her.

"I want my sister back." Tiffenie had been crying, and was just slowly getting hold of herself, but was still upset. "I want my Luna."

"I know." Serena nodded. "Luna's been taught well for her age. She's smart, and probably more braver than me. Besides, unfortunately, we also have to save Meowth too."

Tiffenie nodded, "I promised that I'd look after her and not let anything happen to her. I just...I love her." she hid her face into her hands and tried so hard to keep herself from crying again. She then felt Serena pull her into an embrace, as the two year older teen(four years older in spirit), as Rick, Evy, and even Tifa joined the two of them.

"It'll be okay." Serena said. "I'll get her back, I promise."

"I know you will." Tiffenie whispered.

"I'll help you find Luna." Rick spoke up. "That I promise."

"We'll all help." Evy added.

Serena looked at her friends, as she nodded to them, giving them her thanks, while Ash and Alain paused their conversation to listen to the others, before looking back at each other, as Pikachu had fallen asleep.

"So, you and Mairin travelled back in time and helped out my dad and two other trainers in the Orre region?" Ash asked, finding himself a bit surprised.

Alain nodded, "Yeah, and..." he paused, hesitated, before continuing, "He sacrificed himself to save Mairin and Rui but he died due to his injuries." he looked Ash into the eye and sighed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save him."

The young Pokemon Master shook his head, replying, "It's okay. You and Wes both did what you could. When I went to Orre two years ago, I found out about my dad anyway."

"Yeah." Alain said. "He also wanted you to know that he loved you."

Both of the young men paused, before Alain admitted, "You do look just like him."

Ash shrugged, a bit sheepishly, admitting, "Some moms out there think I look like their sons."

* * *

It was morning on the train, and not a pleasent one...at least not to Lock-Nah who, unfortunately, was stuck doing all the babysitting, since he was in charge in watching Luna and Meowth who both got on his nerves to a point where he couldn't wait to kill them in cold blood. Admittedly, though, Luna didn't seem to irritate him much as Meowth did, because even the small talking Pokemon got on the eight year old girl's nerves to the point where she just tied him up and gagged him to keep his mouth shut.

That was a minute ago now, since Luna went back to reading a book she had managed to save when she was kidnapped, and was quietly reading away, and Lock-Nah had to admit, he prefered the peace and quiet.

Unable to stand the unasked question, however, Lock-Nah glanced at Luna and asked, "Why aren't you asking 'Are we there yet'?" drawing Luna from her book as she glanced up at him.

The purple-haired girl shrugged, and replied, "Why borther? It's a waste of time if you ask me. Not to mention that it can annoy alotta people, and well," she sweatdropped nervously and added, "Knowing you, you'd probably just try and kill me instantly. So, I figured it's best I keep my mouth shut."

"Who taught you to be this smart for a child?" Lock-Nah couldn't help but be curious.

"I'm probably one of those people who a kinda grown up in spirit, I guess." was Luna's reply.

"And you silenced him because he's louder than you?"

"Pretty much. Besides, it's not like Meowth and I are friends."

Suddenly Lock-Nah realised he prefered this purple-haired brat with a cat's tail than a eight year old boy-brat who would probably constantly ask him 'Are we there yet?' to the point where he would just pull out his knife and try to stab the boy's hand, and probaby would've missed due to the bracelet.

Ten minutes later, Meowth ended up curling his legs into a twist, and when Luna looked, the pokemon gestured the girl with his head to somewhere, and she suddenly got the picture. In fact, it gave her an idea. Probably not the best, but it was better than nothing.

"Mr. Lock-Nah, where's the bathroom?" Luna asked.

"Why?"

"Meowth and I gotta go...badly."

In an instant, Lock-Nah hauled Luna and Meowth to the bathroom, rathering having to do this kind of chore instead of having the girl and the Pokemon wet themselves. He shoved the two in and closed the door behind him.

Luna sighed, and started to untie Meowth and remove the gag, where the feline-Pokemon gasped and sighed in relief, panting for air, even if the bathroom was pretty much disgusting. There wasn't even toilet paper, but news paper instead.

"That was easy." Luna grinned, before frowning and asked Meowth supiciously, "Or did you really need to go?" in a whisper.

"I just wanted to move and breath." Meowth sighed, "Not that this train has any clean air." looking around the room in disgust. "This place is a dump!"

Luna had to agree, before she moved to the actual toilet and lifted the lid up, and both she and Meowth groaned even further. "Eew!" Luna cried out.

"Sheesh, don't humans in Egypt know how to flush a toilet!?" Meowth exclaimed, as Luna went to flush it. But when the two looked again, their eyes went wide as they saw a hole at the bottom, the ground moving and the railway tracks. Both of them looked at each other, and another idea formed in their minds.

Both working together for once, Luna and Meowth moved the toilet and then pulled the emergancy switch, which signaled the train to stop. Once that was done, both leaped down into the hole, finally free and both made a run for it, just as the men in red saw them escaping and started firing at them. Luna and Meowth both dodged and headed towards old ruins and hid behind pillars while escaping. Luna then looked back briefly and preformed her Luna-Moon Barrier to block more attacks before running again with Meowth.

* * *

In the train, Xehanort and everyone else felt the train jerk to stop and Xigbar fell onto the floor, and the one-eyed man cursed, "What the-!?"

Xehanort's eyes narrowed, as he muttered, "The girl."

* * *

Imhotep, fully regenerated again and was with Meela, also realised what happened and opened the side door and saw Luna and Meowth escape. Seeing the two idiots who didn't have a clue that they were not meant to kill Sailor Luna yet, he levitated them into the air, smacked them into each other, before tossing them into the stone statues where they were either rendered unconscious, or were dead.

Seeing the ruins, Imhotep knew where they were. Luna had unexpectedly stopped at the right destination. Karnak.

* * *

Luna and Meowth kept on running...well, Luna was now holding Meowth's hand and was practically running while carrying him as he was flinging off-ground, trying not to lose his lunch. Finally, they reached a black pool and stopped to catch their breath.

"Did ya' really had to drag me like that, li'l twerp?" Meowth groaned. "It's like I'm back in Agrabah in the Orre region all over again."

Luna glared at him, "Oh, stop being such a baby!"

Before they could continue their argument, however, the bracelet on Luna's arm reacted again and the image happened again, this time racing from Karnak all the way to the Temple Island of Philae. Both of them watched in silence for a moment, just as Xehanort and Imhotep both walked across the water as the image disappeared. Meowth flinched and hid behind Luna, but both were levitated into the air to meet Imhotep in the eye.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Imhotep waved a finger at the two of them, while Xehanort smirked.

* * *

Back to the Sailor Team, they were still waiting to reach their destination in hopes in saving Sailor Luna and Meowth. Too bad they couldn't even train since their aircraft wasn't fit to do some training. Not to mention that Izzy would be angry should anything dangerous where to happen.

Serena, Cloud, Sora, and Rick were once again talking to Ardeth who had Horus land on his arm once again after the Falcon returned from his report to the leaders of the Medjai.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future." Ardeth was saying.

"It's not exactly easy to do that, Ardeth." Serena pointed out. "Back when I found out about my past four years ago, I was completely scared."

"Sephiroth was trying to get me to remember my past, but I had no idea what he was talking about at the time. I guess I was scared too." Cloud admitted.

"Look, even, _if_ , I were some sort of sacred Medjai, what good does that do me now?" Rick asked.

"It is the missing piece of your heart." Ardeth explained, "If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything." he turned to look at both Serena and Cloud, adding, "Just has the Princess and Cloud had both learned."

"Sounds great." Rick sighed.

Sora, mentally glad that he was only born once, decided to change the subject and asked, "So uh, what can we expect from that Mummy guy, Imhotep?"

Ardeth's answer was grim, "His powers are returing quickly. By the time they reach Ahm Shere, not even the Scorpion King can stop him."

The group sighed in frustration, and Serena sighed, "And the worst part is, Xehanort would probably use that to his advantage to destroy Earth and give us less of a chance to stop him from re-starting the Keyblade War. Not to mention that they have the Book of...well, the gold book of the living which gives us less of a chance to stop Imhotep just like two years ago."

"Rats." Sora softly cursed.

" _ **It is time to remind you who you are...**_ " a voice in Ancient Egyptain spoke in Serena's mind, and as she blinked, while Izzy steered the dirigible into a mist, once again, she was struck to another Dimensional Scream, and the voice continued.

" _ **And of who we were, together. For our love is a true love. An eternal love, our souls mated, forever.**_ "

 _It was a festival of the Scorpion King and Pharoah Seti is the host, sitting on the throne, with Imhotep by his side. Two female figures are in the middle, preparing for a fight, with golden masks on, both holding a pair of sais. They strike a pose, waiting to the signal._

 _"_ _ **Begin!**_ _" says Shao Kahn._

 _The two women then began their fight, in a dazzling display of sword fighting and martial arts and power, they fight like they were fighting to the death rather than in a traditional festival. The taller woman moves behind the short one and has her in the chokehold. However, the small woman preforms a vertical axe kick which knocked her opponent away. After a moment, of this, though, the shorter woman found herself on the floor after the taller one knocked her to the ground._

 _Panting, the shorter woman removed her mask, revealling...Princess Neferteri._

 _"_ EVY!? _" Serena's mind exclaimed, shocked to see that Riku had been right all along. Evy was the reincarnation of the woman on the ground._

 _The other woman lifts off her mask, revealling to be Anck-Su-Namun._

 _"_ _ **Put your mask back on!**_ _" she ordered. "_ _ **Let's not scar that pretty face.**_ _"_

 _Neferteri jumps to her feet, sais ready to continue the fight. The crowd appluads at the Princess' effort. Imhotep watches, his eyes only on Anck-Su-Namun. The two women then continue the fight, with Anck-Su-Namun quickly disarming Nagerteri who cartwheels out of the way and leapt onto the edge of the wall, grabbing hold of an axe and somersaults to the ground. Ank-Su-Namun responds by throwing away her sais to the side and grabs hold of a spear._

 _The two fought without stopping, but in the end, Anck-Su-Namun kncoked Neferteri on her back and had the spearl pointing threatenly at her throat. Neferteri glared at the winner, almost daring her to stab the spear into her throat._

 _Amused by the Princess' bravery, Anck-Su-Namun held a smug look and said, "_ _ **You are learning fast, Neferteri. I'll have to watch my back.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Yes.**_ _" Neferteri replied coldly, "_ _ **And I will watch mine.**_ _" which surprised Anck-Su-Namun a bit._

 _The fight was over, with Seti stepping up to the two woman who both stood up. "_ _ **Bravo! Bravo!**_ _" says the Pharoah._ _ **"Who better than to protect the Bracelet of Anubis...than my lovely daughter, Neferteri.**_ _" as he approached his daughter, continuing, "_ _ **And who better than to protect me, than my future wife, Anck-Su-Namun.**_ _"_

 _He then embraces his daughter who embraces him in return, though behind her father's back, she notices that her future-step mother and her father's priest were staring at each other as Imhotep walks away. Neferteri had a supicisous feeling on those two and she didn't like it one bit._

* * *

 _Later that night, back in her fabulous dress, Princess Neferteri was on the balcony and looked down at the courtyard, where the soldiers were training. Across from her, was her father's palace. And Imhotep standing on a lower balcony._

 _To her surprise, Neferteri saw that Anck-Su-Namun had entered and approached Imhotep, as the two deeply loved each other, which the two then kissed, causing Neferteri to look away in disgust and dismay, but forced herself to look back._

 _She then could hear her father's voice from the other side, him demanding, "_ _ **What are you doing here?**_ _"_

 _Seeing the Phaorah's approach, Imhotep quickly went to hide, while Anck-Su-Namun made a gesture that was standing next to the cat statue like nothing out of the ordinary happened. However, this was foiled._

 _"_ _ **Who touched you!?**_ _" Pharaoh questioned, noticing that the make-up on the woman's arm was messed up._

 _Anck-Su-Namun was shocked to realise this, but she knew there was only one thing to do. Sensing movement behind him, Pharaoh slowly turned around to see Imhotep who quickly pulled out a golden sword, much to the ruler's confused shock._

 _From her balcony, Neferteri gasped in horror as she realised what was about to happen. She could not allow this to happen, not to her beloved father. Looking down to the muscular men below, she quickly called out to the men, "_ _ **Medjai!**_ _"_

 _The Medjai looked up the young Princess, as she pointed at the other balcony, saying in distress, "_ _ **My father needs you! Go!**_ _"_

 _The Medjai took off in an instant, both following the orders and, feeling more than hearing the distress of their young heir, and also all having the gut feeling that something horrible was happening._

 _Unfortunately, it was too late._ _Pulling out a gold knife, Anck-Su-Namun and she proceeds to stab him in the back. Imhotep then raises his sword and stabs the ruler as well._

 _"NOOOOO!" Neferteri screamed._

"NOOOOO!" Evy's own scream snapped Serena out of her dimensional scream and she and the others turned to see that Evy was looking out and had nearly fell off, had if not been for Donald, Goofy, Ash, Sakura, Meilin, Kairi, Lea and Amelia who were closer to her side and had pulled Evy back to safety. Serena, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Rick, Ardeth, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Mickey, Mairin, Alain, Kaylie, Kristen, Tiffenie, Jonathan, Tifa, Yuffie, Jessie and James all rushed over as Evy panted from exhaustion.

"Evy! What happened?" Raye asked, worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Lea added.

Evy, pulling herself back together, nodded, "Y-yes, I'm fine." though tears were visable in her eyes, having relived an experience she never thought she would until now, was too...emotional. Serena sat next to her friend, now fully aware what was happening, and the Moon Princess was certain that Evy, the Eygptain Princess reborn, had also seen the same vision as Serena had in her Dimensional Scream.

It wasn't fair, really. Both Princesses, in their previous lives, had both lost their most loved parents in a tragic way, having both also died, and only to be reborn with no memories until something were to happen related to their past, it was heartbreaking. Yuffie, the Princess of Wutai, was the only one who didn't have to go through a tragic past despite being reborn as well.

* * *

Meela, who too was experiencing this as Imhotep was showing the vision of the past as well, of their final moments, and he was holding the book of the dead, and Meela was right into the point where she was practically reliving this herself, more severe than Evy.

 _Anck-Su-Namun quickly told Imhotep, "_ _ **Leave! Save yourself!**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **No.**_ _" Imhotep replied._

 _"_ _ **Only you can resurrect me!**_ _" She pointed out, much to her lover's shock as he realised that she was going to sacrifice herself to save him, and only he can revive her so they can be together again. He gazed at her just as Pharaoh's bodyguardss approached, swords in hand._

 _As his priests pulled him away despite his protests, Imhotep called out to Anck-Su-Nanum who turned to face the guards who gasped in horror at the sight of their fallen ruler. She then told them firmly, "_ _ **My body will no longer be his temple!**_ _" and without hesitation, raised her dagger and stabbed herself into the stomach._

Meela also raised her hands as if she was holding the dagger, and thrust them into her own stomach. Gasping at this, she surpringly died.

All was left was the body that was once hers, now to be the recompleted vessel for Anck-Su-Namun, just as Imhotep began to chant to bring his lover's soul back. As expected, like twice before, Anck-Su-Namun's soul rised from the waters, and into the body of Meela, as she gasped for breath, and opened her eyes, briefly wondering where she was.

Her eyes then layed onto Imhotep, and, surge of happiness and on the urge to cry, she muttered, "Imhotep."

"Anck-Su-Namun." Imhotep breathed in return.

Anck-Su-Namun was revived, into the body of Meela.

* * *

Back with the others, the group all gathered around as Rick held Evy protectively.

"Evy, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all of these dreams and visions-" Rick began, but was cut off.

"No, no! They're memories from my previous life." Evy pointed out, "I'm not losing my mind. It makes perfect sense now."

"Is that why you went to find the bracelet?" Ash asked, stunned. To think, first Serena, her lover and guardians were reborn, Cloud, his friends, and possibly Rufus Shinra and his Turks reborn before that, and now Evy, again, before the others, was reborn.

Evy nodded, "Exactly. I was it's protector."

"So you were reborn like some of us?" Tifa asked, surprise as well. "I don't think I can keep up."

Yuffie nodded in agreement, "Wow, and I though Serena, Kaylie and I were the only Princesses reborn."

"I don't get it." Mairin spoke up, "How can anyone be born twice? It can't be possible."

Alain nodded in agreement, as he said, "First time travel and now rebirth?"

"I remember that Eli is the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Sakura recalled.

"Yeah, but Eli doesn't have the soul of Clow Reed like Serena, Cloud and Evy all have souls from their previous lives." Kero pointed out.

"Gawrsh, I guess that means we have five Princesses on board." Goofy realized, causing everyone else to look at him in confusion. He then continued, "Evy's the former Princess of Egypt, Yuffie's the Princess of Wutai, Serena and Kaylie are twin Princesses of the Moon, and Kairi's the Princess of Heart."

"Yeah, but only reason why I'm a Princess is because of Kingdom Hearts, but I'm not offically a royal Princess." Kairi pointed out with a shrug.

"Now do you believe my friend?" Ardeth said to Rick, "Clearly, you were destined to protect this woman."

Rick sighed, unable to believe any of this. "Right, Evy's the reincarnated Princess and I'm a Warrior of God."

"Is the Moon Kingdom connected to Egypt?" Amy asked.

Ardeth replied, "Three royal Princesses reborn are keys which has made Luna a Sailor Warrior and the one to lead the way to Ahm Shere. Three warriors, one of Medjai, another with the heart to free others and the last warrior," he glanced at Cloud, adding, "Having the strength to defeat even the most powerful warrior. Just like the three sides of the pyramids. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." causing Serena, Evy and Yuffie to glance at each other, as the three of them were royal princesses. Kaylie and Kairi looked at each other, stunned.

Sora and Cloud both glanced at each other, also surprised.

"And how does the story end?" Mickey asked.

"Only the journey is written, not the destination." Ardeth answered.

Ash blinked, "You mean someone knew this was gonna happen and we were chosen for this because...?" he trailled off.

"How else do you explain Evy's vision? The Silver Crystal? The Keyblades? The powers of the sucessor of a sorcerer? Luna wearing the bracelet? The legends of the Stream of Life? Explain your mark?" Ardeth asked.

"Coincidence." Rick replied.

"Weirdness?" Serena shrugged.

"Bad luck?" Sakura sighed.

"No choice?" Cloud suggested.

"Unbelievable?" Sora added.

"Strange?" Mickey asked.

"Awkward?" Ash offered.

"My friends." Ardeth shook his head, "There is a fine line between all seven and fate."

Lea then held up his hand and said, "Whoa there. Are are saying that these guys are the seven main chosen ones? If that's so, then they're the actual guardians of Light or something, just like Xehanort would want, right? Why mix us up into this if we were involved into all sorts of situations?"

"I think Cosmos knew about this." Serena spoke up. "She probably knew what we were up against, and since we're all here, we have numbers that are not the original that the legend says in the war against Chaos."

"Wow, talk about a mix up." James thought as he listened.

Jessie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Oh who cares? So the Sailor Twerp is the only one who was reborn here on Earth. So what?"

"What does that make me then?" Kaylie asked, "A warrior of Darkness?"

"No." Ardeth shook his head again, "It's clear that you were meant to be the real Sailor Moon, but because of what happened, you are the second general of the army by your sister's side."

Serena and Kaylie both looked at each other, then the latter muttered, "I guess that makes sense. I knew that I would never take Queen Serenity's place, and even back then, all I wanted was to support my sister."

"But Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune didn't care about what you wanted, because they thought you were too dangerous, right?" Lita recalled.

Kaylie nodded, "And they thought I was a traitor."

"Sometimes even the peace of the soul is not enough to please some soldiers who are too loyal to the rulers." Ardeth stated.

"Well, one way or another, we can't let Imhotep and the Scorpion King win." Serena declared, "We have to save Luna and Meowth, and stop Imhotep and Xehanort and save the Realm of Light!"

Everyone else, despite the situation, all nodded in agreement, even if Jonathan, Jessie and James looked rather freaked out by this. Either way, they knew that Serena was right.

Now all that was left is to head over to Karnak.

* * *

At Karnak, the villianous group camped out for the night, while bringing in lots and lots of camels, and inside the temple, at a statue, a pole was placed firmly into the ground, where Luna and Meowth had their ankles chained up to make they didn't escape. Rather than trying their luck to try and escape again, Luna and Meowth opted to play cards while they waited for their water to come.

"Got any threes?" Luna asked in boredom.

"Go fish." Meowth grumbled, tiredly.

Suddenly, Xigbar teleported in via darkness, holding two bottles of water and looking a bit annoyed, causing Luna and Meowth to look up.

"Where's that scary Lock-Nah guy?" Meowth couldn't help but ask.

Xigbar shrugged, "Hafez and Xehanort seriously considering in sending Mr. Killer-Grouch here? As if! It took Saix to get that annoying guy to calm down and so I oh so voulenteered to bring the water instead. At least I don't have that much of a temper."

"I don't know about that." Luna said. "Lea mentioned that you can get pretty grouch yourself, but not as much as Saix or that lightning-bolt lady...what was her name? Larxene?"

"Please don't remind me of that blonde bim-bo." Xigbar cringed, "Don't even know what lord Xemnas was even thinking in recuiting her in the first place." as he handed Luna and Meowth six water bottles, three for each, before waving at the two, "Be good now." as he teleports away.

Just as Xigbar had disappeared, Meowth's stomach growled loudly, and the cat-Pokemon sighed, grumbling, "Couldn't he just stay for a bit longer so we could order a cheese-burger with fries?" opening his bottle of water and took a large gulp which the water slid throat his warm and dry throat, letting the cool liquid do it's job.

He then noticed that Luna opened hers, but instead, she went to the side of the statue and poured it onto the sand to make it wet and damp. "Hey, whatcha' doin'?" he asked.

Luna looked at him and she winked at him, answering, "Leaving the others a clue." as she began her work.

It instantly went up in Meowth's mind, as he realised what she meant, and he smirked, "Now that's a smart idea, twerp."

It was smart indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's late and that it's a bit shorter, but I think this story will have less chapters than the last story due to the size of this story's chapters.**

 **In the meantime, fellow readers, while we wait for the next chapter, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again next time as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 9-Oasis of Ahm Shere Dangers

**Author's note: To make up for the delay of the last chapter, I've decided to post this one much earlier than expected, and there's a surprise for you guys too.**

 **Let's continue on. I only own my ocs, nothing else.**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: Oasis of Ahm Shere Dangers.**

Very next morning, as soon as Izzy's dirigible landed, those who are Sailor Scouts transformed into Sailor Scouts, and Sailor Moon and everyone else except for Izzy and Jonathan(who were probably rebegan their fight for the stupid gold stick), and quickly split up into groups to find Xehanort's group and hopes to find Luna and Meowth. Sailor Moon, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Cloud, Rick, Ardeth and Lea raced towards the train, weapons all ready, while the others searched around the temple for some clues.

Ardeth, Riku, Lea and Mickey searched in the passengers cart, while Sailor Moon, Sora, Cloud and Rick noticed the opened side door of the cargo hold and looked in there, only to find the room empty, with the exception of the five-day hour-glass which was still going. Just as Sailor Moon was about to step inside to investigate, she stopped as she heard Ardeth's voice that made her heart sink.

"They're gone! We've lost them!" Ardeth called out.

Sailor Moon and Sora both glanced at each other, while Rick clinched his hand, and Cloud hissed, "Damn!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiffenie-who transformed into Sailor Magic-Dust, her fuku and ect almost matching her hair-, was with Sailor Passionate and Evy as the trio searched around for some clues, while the others investigated to see any signs of foot prints, or if Ash could use his Dimensional Scream to see where they are headed next. Kairi soon joined Evy and her group and the four of them eventually found themselves in a room, and...

Sailor Magic-Dust noticed something on a statue that made her gasp and scream out, "Sailor Moon!" as she, Evy, Sailor Passionate and Kairi raced over and took notice of a familiar smaller, chained silver bracelet with a cresent moon Luna would normally wear on her right arm. Sailor Moon and her group arrived in no time and noticed what Magic-Dust was holding in her hand.

"Luna left her good-luck charm." said Sailor Magic-Dust.

"And she made us a little sand castle too." Sailor Passionate added as she noticed a small sand castle on the ground, and others looked to get a closer look.

Evy scanned it and recongised it instantly, "It's the Temple of Philae. They've gone to Philae."

"Way to go, Luna." Sora grinned.

"We'd better get goin'!" Mickey told them.

Sailor Moon and the others nodded, and she declared, "C'mon!" and she and the others raced back to the dirigible and told the rest of the team investigating that they found a clue to Luna's next destination, and soon everyone climbed back on board and made their way towards their next destination to try and catch up as fast as possible. Jessie and James both made comments that it was Meowth's idea, but Sailor Ultra dismissed it.

"No way, he wouldn't know about the Temple of Philae." She said.

"Why not?" Jessie asked.

Mairin smiled and said, "Because she's a lot more smarter than she looks, that's why." with Chespie nodding in agreement. Meilin grinned and Alain just smiled.

"Smart kid." Alain admitted.

Lea stretched as they took off and said, "Alright. Next stop, Philae!"

* * *

Landing on the Temple Island of Philae, the Sailor Team and their allies once again searched through the temple and found Luna's jacket next, which covered another stand castle, this time it looked like the mountain faces similiar to the mountain face of the former Presidents of United States of America.

"Why does that look like heads?" Donald asked, skeptically at the sand castle.

Yuffie looked at it and admitted, "It kinda looks like the Da Chao mountain in Wutai to me."

"Evy, what is it?" Sailor Mars asked.

"That's the Temple at Abu Simbel." was the older woman's reply.

"Abu Simb-what?" Lea asked, blinking and feeling dumbfounded. "Spell it?"

While the others talked, Ardeth placed another message on Horus's leg and set the bird flying to send the message to the Medjai leaders.

* * *

While the Sailor Team were following the trail, Xehanort, Imhotep and their group crossed the desert via camel, and Luna and Meowth's camel had it's head all tied up to make sure they couldn't escape. Not that Luna or Meowth had any experience on camels before, so they didn't even borther, but still, they thought that was just being too cruel to the animal.

On the other hand, Xehanort and Xigbar would both gladly ditch their camels, since Xehanort's back was killing him due to his age and that he was still kinda getting used to being back in his old true body again. Xigbar wiggled on his seat of his camel and grunted in sheer annoyance, not to mention fanning himself with a paper-hand-made fan which was helping matters. It's even worse when he has black hair and not a hat.

See, for some people who have long, black hair, it's a real killer in very hot and sunny days. It somehow helps the sun to heat up the body even more. And on another note-don't wear black on a hot sunny day.

"*Grr*, Man." Xigbar grumbled. "I hate camels. They're uncomfortable, they stink, they bite, and they spit. Completely disgusting things. And my butt has gone to sleep for the tenth time this week and I feel like something got stuck up there too."

"We really didn't need to know that." Saix sighed in sheer annoyance. The sooner they got to Ahm Shere, the better. Xigbar's constant complaints was really giving him a headache.

He then heard a falcon and looked up, noticing one in the sky, and frowned. There was something about that bird that he sensed, but couldn't figure out why yet.

* * *

Horus returned to the Medjai who were following the Sailor Team's trail via Ardeth sending them messages. They would then move their force to where they need to be, in case the Sailor Team fail to prevent the army of Anubis to awaken.

However, they were not the only ones, as six figures were also following them.

* * *

Finally, Serena and her friends thought they were getting closer and closer, considering how they were now in a canyon, with a blue river down below them.

"That's a very blue nile down there." Darien thought.

"I'm pretty sure we're out of Egypt by now." Lita agreed as she and the others looked around the rock-walls all around them.

"In Ancient times, all of this still belonged to the upper kingdom." Evy told the group. "The oasis must be around here somewhere."

Rick nodded, "Don't worry, we'll find her and Meowth. Luna's a smart kid."

"He's right," Mickey agreed, "I'm sure they'll leave us another clue."

Raye in the meantime, was using her abilities to sense where their enemies are, with her eyes closed, and she told the group, "I can feel them. They're very close by."

"How can she sense them?" Mairin couldn't help but ask.

"Simple, half-pint." Lea chuckled, "Not even the Organization coats are immune to Raye's psychic abilities. Got it memorized?"

"Do you think Meowth is going to be alright?" James asked, worriedly.

Jessie sighed and said, "Yeah, but I'm not so sure about those idiots who woke up that Mummy-boy." refering to Hafez and his group who started this whole thing in the first place back in the Houen region.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Xehanort and his group took a break near the river as they were very close to the Oasis now. However, the elder man caught something in the air above and looked up, frowning deeply. A...boat carried by a balloon? But the people inside said 'boat' made his frown deepen. Familiar figures and auras of light which he longed to fade into darkness, to prove that his theory is right.

"It's the dwellers of Light." Xehanort muttered. And he knew how they followed them.

* * *

Luna and Meowth in the meantime, where both busy on the last clue they knew that their friends and Luna's sister would find. However, Lock-Nah's foot stomped onto the last remaining sand castle out of nowhere, causing Luna and Meowth to jump in fright.

"Surprise to see you!" Lock-Nah snapped in sheer anger, grabbing Luna and shook her violently, as he was furious that she had lead her friends here. "Leaving bread crumbs, huh? Huh!?"

Meowth shook in fear at this, unable to do anything.

" _ **Lock-Nah.**_ " came Imhotep's voice, " _ **Put the girl down.**_ "

Lock-Nah did as he was told, and he, Luna and Meowth, and everyone else noticed that Imhotep was in the river, waist-deep into it. The Mummy gave Luna and Meowth an evil grin, as Imhotep told them in Ancient Egyptain, " _ **I hope your friends and sister enjoyed their journey.**_ "

As soon as Imhotep said this, he then gave our a roar and used his powers to lift the entire river into the air, stunning everyone, even Xehanort who was stunned in admired awe at such tramendous power, as the wall of water stood. Xigbar and Saix were also stunned at this, and glanced at each other.

Soon Imhotep commanded the wall of water to chase after the Sailor Team!

* * *

On the dirigible, Pikachu and Chespie both suddenly heard faint noises that only Pokemon could hear more clearly than humans. However, the Sailor Team sensed that something was wrong and looked around, vigilant. Just then, the noise got louder and louder, and both Pikachu and Chespie turned around and gave a cry to alert the others.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out.

"Ches, Chespin!" Chespie also cried out.

Ash and Mairin both turned to their respective Pokemon and both asked what was wrong, until Izzy, who was the closest to the noise, turned around and saw what made Pikachu and Chespie cry out, and he too screamed out, "WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

Everyone turned around to see the giant wall of water, and were all stunned in horror, and James and Jessie both screamed in high-pitched tones and clinged onto each other in comical horror, as did Donald and Goofy who also clinged onto each other in horror.

"First it was sand and now it's water!?" Serena shrieked out in horror comically, as Imhotep's face formed onto the water and he grinned evilly down at the group.

"Didn't see that one coming." Sora admitted, scaredly, just as Ardeth sent Horus off before they all hanged onto something as they were about to drown, but then Rick noticed an escape route and it gave him an idea.

"Izzy!" Rick cried out, "Come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" just as the wall of water(via Imhotep) opened it's mouth and was about to swallow the group.

"IT'S GONNA EAT US!" Goofy screamed.

Izzy quickly pulled down a small bar and twin jets on the dirigible which then took off in faster speed, which the group struggled to hang on as they were thrown all over the place on board, while the wall of water chased after them, until Izzy drove the dirigible hard right into another path and the water crashed into one of the rock walls, which some of it landed onto the dirigible, but not enough to crash it, as the group had managed to escape...soaking wet, but escaped none the less, and the dirigible went back to normal speed and flew up a bit higher.

The group sighed in relief, and Lea asked, panting, as if he just out-run from getting eaten, "What, the heck, was that?"

"Imhotep's powers." was Mina's reply. "Last time, he nearly killed us in a sand storm two years ago."

In the meantime, Izzy pulled himself up at the wheel and glared at Rick and the others, asking, "Was there a little something else you forgot to mention? Hmm?"

"Is everyone all right?" Mickey asked at everyone who all gave out their answers that they were okay, much to the small King's relief.

"From now on, normal sand and water safe," Serena began, "Undead guy's sand and water, not safe." similiar-quoting Diego's suggestion of water not being safe not too long ago...in her case, at least.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked to his Pokemon who nodded, "Pika..."

"Chespin, Chespin!" Chespie suddenly cried out again as he looked up ahead.

Mairin looked at her Pokemon and asked, "What's wrong, Chespie?"

"Uh, people?" Jonathan spoke up, his mouth dropping. Everyone else looked up and all gapped in awe, just as Mairin gasped, "Look at that!" she cried out.

Ahead of them, was the most beautiful jungle anyone has ever seen ever in their entire lives, almost beyond their imaginations. In the far back of the beautiful forest, was a huge golden pyramid in the very middle of it, birds flying, water falls falling, the trees and leaves fresh green.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth breathed.

"This is Ahm Shere?" Amelia gapped.

"Awesome!" Ash thought, amazed. Pikachu and Chespie both looked at each other and the two Pokemon nodded in agreement at the sight.

"It's beautiful." Serena thought, smiling. Darien nodded in agreement, as did most of their friends. Sakura and Meilin looked at each other, amazed at such a breathtaking sight. Raye, Amy, Lita, Kristen, Tiffenie, Jessie, James, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Mairin, Alain, Evy, Kaylie and Megan were all speechless at the sight, while Rick pulled out a telescope to get a better look, seeing something shine and wink on the very top of the pyramid.

"Right." Rick muttered.

Suddenly a sound brought everyone away from the oasis and turned around, and to their dismay, the wall of water of Imhotep returned, ready for round 2. Jessie and Donald both screamed at the top of their lungs, while Goofy, James and Izzy all either groaned or screamed out in unision, "He's back!"

"Not again!" Lea yelled.

Just as the wall of water was about to strike, Izzy quickly pulled the switch again while ordering, "Hang on!" and once again, the dirigible went into full speed to escape.

Unfortunately, at the wrong time, the engines died and the dirigible was left simply floating into the air, just above the forest, and everyone looked at each other, panicked. Izzy simply muttered with a scared expression, "Well that's not good." and sunk low and braced himself. Everyone all covered each other and braced themselves.

But not before Serena and Sakura both quickly pulled out their Shield Cards and created a powerful barrier combined with their Keyblades to at least protect themselves, their friends and Izzy from getting killed, as the water hits their vessel, forcing it down into the forest below.

* * *

In the now lifeless river, Imhotep grinned as he walked back to shore, while Luna and Meowth both stood in silence. Then Meowth said stabbornly as Imhotep passed them and patted Luna on the head. "Nope. I won't cry on this."

But a second later, Meowth broke down crying for the loss of Jessie and James. Luna's hands were shaking, but she would not knowlage that she had hope that Sailor Moon or at least Sakura were in time to use the Shield Cards to save everyone. Master Xehanort however, glanced at Xigbar and Saix, with a frown.

"It'll only be a matter of time." said Xehanort. "Sailor Moon and her allies are still alive." considering how he can sense them.

* * *

Despite that Sailor Moon and everyone else were alright, not even a single scratch and maybe just a couple of bruises, which were easily healed by cure magic, the same wouldn't be said for the wrecked dirigible. While the group gathered up their things, Izzy was complaining.

"Ugh, that wasn't fun." Ash groaned as he placed his back-pack onto his back.

Sora rubbed the back of his head, replying, "You're telling me."

"We're gonna go get Luna." Rick was saying to Izzy as he passed of the supplies and placing his own bag onto his back, "Then we're gonna wanna get outta here fast, so make this work, Izzy."

"No, no, you don't understand, goddamnit!" the black man argued as smoke and sparks continued to let loose, "This thing was filled with gas, not hot-air gas! I need gas to get this thing off the ground! Where am I going to get gas from around here, huh? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan's ass?" He paused at the looks on Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash, Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina's faces, while Lea snickered. "Well, maybe I could finagle it to take hot-air. But do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!"

Rick winched away from another spark, then said to his old friend, "If anybody can fill this thing with hot air, Izzy, it's you." patting him on the arm.

"Are there two Tarzans?" Sora whispered. He remembered the Tarzan in Deep Jungle two years ago on his first journey with the Keyblade, one that him go search for Riku and Kairi.

Darien shook his head, "No. Just the one."

In the meantime, Jonathan, making sure that Izzy didn't notice, went over to the golden stick from Izzy's bag, muttering, "Come to daddy." snatched it up and hid it in his jacket, and whistled innocently, walking off. Ardeth called out for Horus before sending the Falcon off, before the group began to trace through the jungle, hoping to find higher ground and hoping they'll find a way to save Luna and Meowth.

Suddenly, Lea and Kaylie both stopped in their tracks, and gasped as they both sensed a familiar darkness...close by. They both quickly looked up into the sky where Horus was flying, and to their dismay...

A familiar purple-light shot through into the air quickly from a higher ground, and it something, which made everyone else stop, and realised what happened, as Ardeth cried out to his bird, but realised that, in dismay...Horus was dead. The teenaged girls covered their mouths with their hands, and Lea hissed.

"Saix." Lea hissed, "He told Xigbar to kill the falcon."

"Rats!" Sora cursed.

Ardeth then turned to the others, and announced, "I must go. I must tell the commanders where we are."

"Wait, Ardeth!" Serena objected, "You can't go." as she approached him.

"If the army of Anubis arises-"

"I need you to help us find Luna and Meowth." Serena cuts him off, pleading for the Medjai to stay until then, and everyone else remained silent.

Ardeth thought for a moment, and saw the pleading look in the Moon Princess's eyes, then made his decision. "Then first I must help you."

Serena nodded, "Thank you." as the others shared a look, before they continued on.

* * *

Later that night, Xehanort and his group followed Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun through the forest, and Luna and Meowth were both accompinied by a guard to make sure they didn't escape. They then came across what appeared to be a deadly native cage graveyard, with human remains in different kinds of clothing from different countries of Earth.

"Look! That's Roman legionnaires." Hafez pointed, feeling nervous, "And here, turn of the century-Napoleon's frenchmen."

"What in the name of Anubis did this?" Lock-Nah asked, whipping out his sword.

Meowth was shaking and he asked, "Cannibals of Ahm Shere?" quivering.

"As if." Xigbar muttered, "Probably something a bit more inhuman and deadly."

Even Xehanort had to admit, being in this part of the forest made him feel uneasy.

* * *

Once transformed into Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon and her seven guardians, Sailor Tide, and the rest of their group got ready into their positions to rescue Luna and Meowth and then prevent Imhotep and Xehanort from awakening the Scorpion King.

"You hear that?" Rick asked.

"What?" Cloud asked, looking at him.

"Nothing. It's too quiet." Lea was the one who answered, his eyes narrowing, his own Keyblade in hand after the second attempt to call it out. He decided that now was the time to really get used to his newest weapon.

Even Yuffie was getting nervous, as she readied her Shuriken.

"I'd say, chaps! Look at this!" Jonathan was saying, "Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that."

Everyone else just looked at him with blank expression at that comment, silently asking if he had just lost it. Wondering why they were looking at him like that, Jonathan shrugged, "Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know that, right?" Sailor Tide pointed out.

Lea chuckled, while he then changed his mind and settled for using both his Keyblade and his Chakrams for an experiment, before taking note that Jonathan moved up next to him, the older man fixing up the rifle, and the pyro couldn't help but ask, "You good at that?"

"One time junior champion, one year marking, I'll have you know." Jonathan grinned, before asking as he looked at Lea's Chakrams, "Any good with those?"

"I think you would know soon." Lea gave him a chestire cat grin, and held up one of his chakrams at Jonathan's neck, continuing, "These babies can be thrown wildy like a fresbee in high speed with fire, blades slicing through almost anything. That's one of the reasons why I was known as the Flurry of Dancing Flames back in the original Organization."

He then added, "Get it memorized."

Jonathan looked like he was about to wet himself, and he quickly nodded, "I'll remember that." and Lea lets him go with a laugh. Ardeth looked at them with an amused look as he had witnessed this.

Sailor Moon sighed, turning to look at Darien who had transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and she told him, "Please be careful."

"I will, my meatball head." Tuxedo replied, and he leaned in and gave Sailor Moon a kiss, as Rick and Evy did the same, and Sora and Kairi hugged each other, and Tifa gave a surprised Cloud a kiss on the cheek, and Sailor Venus blushed, before hugging a stunned Lea who then hugged her back quickly before letting go so that the two of them wouldn't be seen by the others. Sailor Moon, Cloud, Rick, Sora, Riku, Lea, Ardeth, Sailor Ultra, and Sailor Jupiter then looked at each other, nodding, then took off into the forest, leaving the others behind as back-up in case their friends get into trouble.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Mairin asked, worriedly.

"I hope so." Alain admitted.

"They'll be fine." Ash told the two of them, causing them to look at him, as he gave them a confident smile. "They won't go down that easily. And we won't either."

Pikachu nodded in agreement, giving them Ash's famous V-sign with two fingers.

' _I hope you're right._ ' Kairi thought in her mind, clearly worried about her friends, especially Sora and Riku since she grew up with them.

* * *

The final day was approaching, and so was the destination of the Pyramid of the Scorpion King. The villian group were stunned in awe, while Luna and Meowth both glanced at each other, knowing that they were in serious trouble now, especially Luna, as she looked at the bracelet on her left wrist, as if she can already sense it drain away her life energy.

"Looks like it's gonna be a double funeral." Meowth muttered.

"We're in trouble now." said Luna, even if she was a Sailor Scout, there was no way she can handle all of the evil men by herself.

At this, Lock-Nah was getting impaitent and asked Hafez, "Now may I kill the brat and the Meowth?" now that his moment was at last coming. Xehanort and Saix both rolled their eyes.

" _ **My lord.**_ " Hafez called up to Imhotep, " _ **Now there is no need for the girl.**_ "

" _ **Yes.**_ " Imhotep began, " _ **But we still need the Bracelet to awaken the army of Anubis.**_ "

' _The bracelet is the key?_ ' Xehanort thought, admittedly surprised.

Hafez was stunned as well, then turned to Lock-Nah and ordered, "Retrieve that bracelet."

"With pleasure." Lock-Nah smirked evilly, as he back-tracked to find Luna and Meowth and kill them both.

However, Imhotep stopped, and so did Xehanort, Xigbar and Saix, causing everyone else to stop as well, even Lock-Nah who also somehow sensed that something was wrong. Just as Anck-Su-Namun asked Imhotep what was wrong, the winds suddenly picked up, a ghastly wind, one that isn't very welcoming. Hafez began to look scared.

"Something is approaching us." Xehanort announced, summoning his dark Keyblade, preparing to fight if he has too. Xigbar and Saix and the other nine members of the real Organization XIII all summoned different weapons, bracing themselves for an enemy attack.

* * *

At the same time, Sailor Moon, Rick, Ardeth, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Lea, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ultra were running through the forest and just stopped at the graveyard looked around, just as thunder roared and lightning flashed.

* * *

Lock-Nah, also aware, ordered his men in arabic, " _ **Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!**_ " and the men in red did as their leader told them. He then continued his search, grunting in irritation, "Where's the girl!?"

Imhotep, telling his lover not to fear, lead Anck-Su-Namun away, with Xehanort following, and Xigbar and Saix staying behind with the other nine Organization XIII members.

* * *

Back to Mickey and his group on the cliff, they were getting ready to attack the enemies from where they were, with magic, guns or Shurikens.

"Everyone?" Evy began, "That's my husands and our friends down there. Make me proud."

"Today's that day, Evy." Jonathan replied to his younger sister.

"My sister's down there too." Sailor Magic-Dust added.

"And Meowth." Jessie and James both said.

* * *

Back on the ground, the soldiers were even more vigilant, but not enough unfortunately, as one by one, men in red suddenly disappeared into the bushes they were in, as if they were pulled and dragged into the their deaths. One soldier noticed something in a tree and carefully went closer to investigate...

Only to have a mummified pygmy open his eyeless eye and shrieked like a monkey, and the soldier screamed only to be stabbed into the throat by the pygmy, and more and more pygmies attackes the soldiers, alarming everyone into a full gun-shot and Organization XIII's current eleven members quickly joined in the fight to avoid in getting killed. Though Organization XIII had better luck due to them being half-Xehanort, the men in red were unfortunately cut down and helpless.

* * *

Sailor Moon and her group heard the fight and rushed over quickly, and soon, joined in the fight by fighting the enemies via Keyblades, Chakrams, magic, swords and gun-shots. Sailor Moon used her Moon-Kick and kicked two men down while clashing against some members of Organization XIII. Sora and Riku both did a double Keyblade twist at the enemies, and Cloud boosted up the Materia in his Fusion Sword, smacked the sword into the ground and lets loose a powerful blue light shockwaved which knocked both men in red and pygmies into oblivion.

Rick and Ardeth both shot at the men in red as they went while avoiding in getting killed. Sailor Jupiter electrocuded the enemies with her Thunder-Crush before slicing the incoming Pygmies with her Keyblade. Sailor Ultra used her Ultra-Sigh-Wave which blasted away the enemies that were about to approach her.

Lea threw his chakrams in a double-throw and caught some of the men in red and pygmies off guard before he caught them as his weapons returned to him.

"They you two are!" Lock-Nah's voice caused Luna and Meowth to see him coming and they knew what was about to happen. "Come has time, my little friends."

Meowth screamed as he then used his Fury-Swipes to attack their captor who screamed in pain, letting go of Luna who then grabbed Meowth and made a run for it, with Lock-Nah hot on her heels.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried out.

"Luna?" Sailor Moon called out, hearing her friend's voice, and having a near close call since Mickey and his group were using magic, shurikens, Pokemon attacks and guns to attack the enemies from above, giving the group a chance of actually winning. Hearing Luna repeat her scream, Sailor Moon and Rick both then raced to find Luna and Meowth. Sora, Riku, Cloud, Ardeth, Lea, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ultra were still busy themselves, until they noticed Lock-Nah and Saix, which Ardeth when for Lock-Nah while Lea went for the trapped-vessel that was Isa, his childhood friend.

Luna and Meowth were then trapped and cornered at a tree and Lock-Nah smiled.

"Time to remove that bracelet, little girl." says the man as he was about to slash at the helpless girl.

"Not in a million years, pal!" Sailor Moon's voice called out as she then appeared and side-kicked him on the side of his head, causing Lock-Nah to stumble away while Rick grabbed Luna and hauled her on his shoulder, and Sora grabbed Meowth and joined Rick to run off. Riku and Sailor Moon soon joined, and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ultra soon after.

Cloud, Ardeth and Lea stayed behind and continued to fight the enemies, before Ardeth once again clashed against Lock-Nah.

Lea then found Saix and just in time blocked his claymore with now the Keyblade out, and two former friends glared down at each other before backing away, both ready for round 2.

"Well, well." Saix mused. "You're still alive."

The redhead snorted, "I've have no desire to die again just as I got a second chance. I'll die trying to save you though, Isa."

"That name is dead to me." Saix stated, as he then swiped the claymore at Lea who dodged and counter-attacked with his Keyblade, both of them clashing as they moved through the forest, with men in red screaming their heads off like girls, and the two of them refused to give up and continued to clash.

Lea then blocked the powerful gust of wind from the claymore with his quickly summoned chakrams, though he was struggling, but then moved out of the away to avoid in getting stabbed by Saix who was now in his berserk mode, which was considered very dangerous.

Summoning his Keyblade again, Lea then casted fire and blasted at Saix who swiped it away like it was nothing, which gave him an opening, and the redhead then unexpectedly shoved his Keyblade...right into Saix's chest, and the blue-haired man froze, a sharp gasp of sudden pain engulfed him, and Lea's eyes widened as he too gasped, in horror.

Behind him, Ardeth, who was also in a hard battle with Lock-Nah, finally slashed his enemy twice on the chest. Lock-Nah fell to his knees, seeing the blood on his hands as he touched his chest, before falling sideways, dead with the shocked expression being the last on his face.

Quickly pulling the Keyblade out, Lea couldn't believe what he had done. But then suddenly, he saw the flicker of colour mixing in Saix's eyes-from Xehanort's evil golden yellow to Isa's normal blue-green colour. Isa was fighting. Suddenly Lea realised that he had stabbed the piece of Xehanort's heart that trapped Isa's heart.

"L-Lea..." the blue-haired man stuttered, before his eyes closed, and Saix collasped. Lea quickly caught his old friend in his arms, and cradled him, and to his amazement, the scar was fading on Isa's face, and his ears were returning to normal human's.

"Isa..." Lea sighed, not knowing how long it would take before Xehanort's heart could take control again. Nodding to himself, Lea lifted his unconscious old friend and hauled him onto his back, allowing Isa's arms to fall over his shoulders, before running as fast as he could back to the others.

Ardeth, who had been quickly saved by Jonathan who for once didn't screw up, nodded his thanks and raced away. Cloud, seeing that things were calming down, then took the path Lea took and hoping to meet up with the others before deciding his next decision, one that he and some of the others talked about earlier.

* * *

On the cliff, Mickey and the others knew that they had to meet up with Sailor Moon and her group. "C'mon. Let's go." after Alain, who had his Charizard out, recalled it. Soon the rest of the Sailor Team went to join their friends.

* * *

 **A/N: What does Cloud and some of the other members of the Sailor Team have in mind? We'll see in the next chapter which will, unfortunately, get emotional, so when the time comes, I suggest you bring out tissue boxes.**

 **In the meantime, as usual, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again next time.**


	11. Chapter 10-Death, Hope and No Power

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Writers block, stress and health issues caught up with me big time.**

 **So, here's another chapter to make up for it. I only own my OCs, nothing else. Oh, and make sure you bring in tissue boxes before you read this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter ten: Death, Hope and No Power.**

During the chaos and death crisis, Hafez and two remaining men in red had fled into the jungle in fear, not knowing what happened to the others, and they knew that Organization XIII and Imhotep were already ahead, and Anck-Su-Namun was no doubt with both Imhotep and Xehanort. Hafez, in fear for his own life and not caring for others, turned to the two men as they stopped for a brief rest.

"The two of you must sacrifice yourselves, for me!" Hafez told the two now bewildered men, before he took off again, crying out as his voice left an echo in the jungle, "You shall be rewarded in heaven!"

The two men looked at each other in dismay as the Pygmigs were catching up. After another second, both of them bolted into a run again to try and escape death. Too bad they didn't get that far as the little and ugly native Pygmigs caught up and jumped on them to the ground, stabbing them with their spears to death, and they continued on to kill the rest of the intruders.

* * *

Up further ahead, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Ultra, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Rick, Luna, Meowth and Lea who still carried the unconscious Isa, finally met up with Ash, Sakura, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Tifa, Yuffie, Evy, Jonathan, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Tide, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Alain, Mairin, Pikachu, Chespie, Meilin, Sailor Dark Moon, Jessie and James as they regrouped, and Rick sets Luna down to let the girl finally reuight with her sister.

Sailor Magic-Dust tearfully embraced her little sister like a much loved sister would. Meowth, being set down by Sailor Moon, immediately rushed over to Jessie and James who group hugged him, the trio finally relieved and reuighted and hysterically cried water-works out, much to the embarrassment of everyone else.

"What were those creepy little Pygmy things?" Jonathan demanded.

"Probably those who think we're intruders." Sailor Ultra shrugged casually, "Which explains why no one has seen the Oasis and left alive to tell the tale."

"In other words, they're deadly natives who hate outsiders, right?" Sailor Passionate summed up.

"It was nothing." Rick said.

"Lea, why is Saix-"

"I stabbed my Keyblade into his chest." Lea cuts Ash off, quickly explaining, "Then his face and eyes returned to normal, and I'm pretty sure he's Isa again, but I don't know how long before turns back into Half-Xehanort again. I couldn't just leave him." which caught everyone else's attention.

Sailor Mars asked, "So you think by stabbing a Keyblade into the heart of a Organization member, that could give side effects to temporarely turn the clones back into normal human beings?"

"That's what I'm hoping. If we use that time to turn them back completely normal, that might help us out, right?" Lea guessed, before turning to the leader of the group and asked, "Hey, Sailor Moon. Do ya think you can help out Isa with the Silver Crystal or something?"

The Moon Princess looked doubtful, and she replied, "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to use the Crystal and my Heart to completley free the Organization from Xehanort's control yet."

"That'll have to wait." Cloud said, turning to look at Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask who all nodded, which caught the attention of the others.

"What d'ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"We agreed that we'd go and help out Ardeth and the Medjai to fight the army of Anubis in case they can't handle it on their own." Sailor Mars stated. "In case the Scorpion King wakes up, you guys have to be the ones to stop him."

It took a few good moments as the group looked at each other, worriedly, especially since Sailor Moon is hesitated in letting her husband, her sister, and four of her friends go and risk their lives into the possible upcoming war. This Yuffie couldn't help but ask, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"There's not much time." Cloud said.

"We'll be okay, as long as you stop the Scorpion King." Tuxedo Mask stated.

"Sailor Moon?" Mickey asked.

As much as Serena hated the idea, she knew that it was the only way. Finally, she nodded to her sister's group and said, "Be careful and come back alright, okay?"

Nodding and the two groups wishing each other lucks and be carefuls, Sailor Dark Moon and the five inner Sailor Scouts, Cloud and Tuxedo Mask used the Sailor Teleport away from the Oasis to their destination. Seconds after that, Sailor Luna then cried out, "We need to get to the temple! I gotta get the bracelet off me now!"

"Oh, leave it on, Luna. Looks good on you." Jonathan waved and insisted.

Meowth rolled his eyes and yelled, "How dumb can you humans be!? If the Cat-tailed Twerp doesn't get the bracelet off before the sun hits the pyramid, the bracelet will end up draining away her energy!"

"Today!" Luna and Meowth both said in unision, as everyone else stared in shock.

"Oh my god." Evy muttered.

"If that's the case, can we go now?" Jessie asked, just as they heard the sounds of the bushes behind them rustling and the inhuman shrieking noises heading straight towards them.

Rick was the first to agree, "Good idea. Time to go!" as he lead the rest of the group into the direction of the temple as fast as they could, with Team Rocket, Donald and Goofy screaming hysterically. Lea was having a bit of trouble due to carrying the unconscious Isa on his back, but he ran as fast as he could like the others.

"I thought you said it was nothing!" Jonathan cried out.

"Come on!" Ash cried out.

* * *

While running as quickly as they could, through a cleared path in the jungle, in the midst of hysterical panic, Jonathan, Goofy and James accidently went into another direction, which Tifa and Yuffie both noticed.

"Where are you three going!?" Tifa screamed.

"You're going the wrong way!" Yuffie shrieked, which made Evy, Jessie, Meowth, Donald and Goofy scream out the three males' names.

At this, the panicked trio accidently bump into the last remaining man in red and all four of them continued to run without the thoughts of being enemies, while being chased by incoming Pygmies who continued to pursue( **I'm so bad at spelling** ) them. Eventually, they found a burial grounds and leaped over the tomb stones and took a moment to catch their breath.

"We're safe, we're safe!" Jonathan told the others, pointing at the rocks, "See those sacred stones? They'll never cross those?"

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Say what?" James asked, stunned.

"Are you sure?" The man in red questioned.

Jonathan nodded, "Yes, of course I'm sure!"

The Pygmies ran passed without noticing them. However, one Pygmy slithered back and caught sight of the four of them, and unfortunately, rushed over and used it's spear to catapult itself towards them. Jonathan, Goofy and James shrieked and ducked, but the man in red was stabbed in the chest by the little native-monster, just as the trio stood up and screamed at the sight.

When it turned to face them, they screamed even louder in fear, which their scream made the Pygmy shriek in fright and it climbed away and up a tree like a monkey. The last thing the man in red heard and saw was Jonathan muttering scaredly, "Sorry! My mistake!" before the Englishman, Goofy and James all ran away to try and find the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were running across a log bridge, and made it to the other side as they heard three cries from three of their missing friends.

"Hey! Wait for me!" was Goofy's voice.

"Don't leave me behind!" came James' girly squeal.

"Wait for me!" was Jonathan's cry.

"Goofy! Jonathan! James! Hurry up!" Mickey called out to the trio who finally caught up and run over the bridge and joined their friends.

"What's that for?" James asked as he came to join the others, noticing that Rick was lighting as dynamite.

Rick shrugged, "Oh, just something in case of emegancy." and he threw it to the Pygmies which one of them caught.

It fought with another one for it before shoving it to the ravine down below, and was just about to catch up to the Sailor Team with it's kind when...

 _ **BOOM!**_

The dynamite exploded and it took the pygmies and the log bridge which broke in half and all fell down into the ravine below. Just before the group could sigh, however, Sakura gasped and she cried out, "Sailor Moon!"

The group looked at the horizan and gasped. The sun was starting to rise. Sailor Moon and Rick both immediately grabbed hold of Luna and the trio ran ahead of the others who quickly followed behind. As fast as they could, Sailor Moon, Luna and Rick were almost as the pyramid. Luna was starting to feel weak, causing Rick to carry her in his arms and he and Sailor Moon continued to run, the sun's rise catching up to them, and they were almost at the temple's enterance.

Just as the sun was about to hit the pyramid...Sailor Moon and Rick both dived and threw themselves and Luna into the enterance and landed inside.

Luna was still breathing and the sun was up. She was safe.

The trio panted as they lied on the sand in the temple, exhausted and relieved.

"You know..." Rick began, panting. "It's not...easy being with...kids."

"It's not easy being a parent either." Sailor Moon agreed, panting. "Oh, I'm hyperlating."

Luna sighed, saying to both of them, "You guys do really good with kids, though."

"Thanks." Sailor Moon and Rick both muttered.

Suddenly, the bracelet unlatches itself, which Luna noticed. In her hatred of the thing that nearly claimed her life and the lives of those she loved, Luna instantly picked it up and threw it yards away from the trio.

The rest of the team finally caught up and they are very relieved that Sailor Moon, Rick and Luna had made it alright, though Jonathan, Team Rocket and Donald were marvled at the sight of the temple itself. However...

None of them even sensed that Imhotep, Xehanort, Xigbar and Anck-Su-Namun came up behind them, and too late, Evy turned just to have a dagger perch into her stomach and she gasped in great pain. Anck-Su-Namun had just stabbed her with a dagger, which, everyone else saw too late, including Sailor Moon and Rick who both looked up and their eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOO!" Rick screamed.

"EVY!" Sailor Moon screamed out in horror.

"NO!" Ash cried out.

"No!" Mickey screamed.

However, before the group could do anything, Imhotep used his powers and flinged the group away from Evy, before Xehanort laughed, and, much to Sora and Riku's dismay, grabbed hold of Kairi who screamed and she froze in horror for fear that Xehanort could kill her. Lea was much more horrifed as Xigbar picked the unconscious Isa up with an evil grin.

"Kairi!" Sora and Riku screamed out.

"Isa!" Lea cried out.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Sailor Passionate yelled in fury, but she couldn't to anything as she was powerless to stop the horror that was happening now. Anck-Su-Namun pulled out the dagger, and walked passed Evy who collasped to her knees while holding her wound, Imhotep, Xehanort with a captive Kairi, and Xigbar with a captive Isa joined her, just as Sailor Moon, Rick and Luna rushed over to Evy in despair. Ash, Sakura, Meilin, Mairin and Luna were horrified to see death like this.

Rick and Sailor Moon both immediately went over to Evy who fell to her back, dying. The others held the younger members away from the sight, prying as Sailor Moon tried to use her cure magic she learned from Donald and Mickey, and even Tifa and Yuffie offered the recovered Materia to try and heal Evy's wounds. Mickey and the others tried as well, but it was no use.

The wounds were too severe.

Rick couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall, as he muttered to his dying wife, "No, sweetheart, no. Don't leave me..."

"R-Rick..." Evy muttered, her eyes flittering as she was closer and closer to death. "I love you..."

"Evy, no! Don't go!" Sailor Moon was already crying, as she was losing another friend. She couldn't lose more of her friends. Not again! Not now! Not when they just got Luna back! Unfortunately, Evy was silent, and she turned lifeless.

"No...Evy, no...Evy..." Rick sobbed, very heartbroken, and soon, everyone else, even Team Rocket and Lea, who slammed his fist onto the ground in sheer anger and sorrow. "Evy...Come back...come back...!" Rick dropped his head onto his dead wife's chest and sobbed. Sailor Moon dropped to her hands and knees and cried at the heartbreak and loss of Evy. Everyone was crying, and Sora, both saddened for Evy's death and the sheer horror and worry that Kairi could soon die as well, also cried. Mickey, Donald and Goofy also cried with tears. Everyone shed tears for the loss.

One thing was clear; Evy was gone.

* * *

Unaware of the mourning heroes, Hafez had snuck into the temple and he found the bracelet. In blinded happiness, he vanished into the stairs down below to continue the task that could mean the end of Earth.

* * *

Kairi was sheding silent tears as she silently cried for the loss of Evy, while Xehanort was forcing her to walk with him, Xigbar, Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun, as Isa was still unconscious, while the group ventured deep into the temple, down the flight of stairs, as Anck-Su-Namun carried the Book of the Dead.

"Now do not cry, Princess." Xehanort told Kairi and smirked. "It's a waste of time and a pathetic sight. Death is the true way of how life works, and you should know this."

Sorrow mixed in anger, Kairi glared up at the old evil man and spat, "You're a digusting, evil old man! How could you say that!? Why do you want everyone to die!?" her tears continuing to fall. "Why do you want to destroy the Realm of Light!? Why do you-"

"I'd shut up if I were you, Princess." Xigbar calmly cuts Kairi off. "What's the point of talking when you're gonna die too and join Princess Nefer-What's her face?"

"Her name is Evy, and don't you talk to her like that!" Kairi snapped in such anger she hasn't felt before.

Imhotep smirked and said to Xehanort, " _ **A feisty girl, she is.**_ "

" _ **You have no idea.**_ " Xehanort replied.

However, just before Imhotep could say anything else, as he stepped onto a platform that had the symbol of the Scorpion King, with two statues of Anubis on both sides at the end of the stairway, suddenly the eyes of both statues glowed and shot beams of darkness and caught Imhotep by surprise, and the others backed away in shock. The darkness then drained Imhotep of his powers, and when he was finally free, he tried to levitate the seals, but found he could only shake them which got weaker, until he couldn't do it anymore.

He realised what just happened and why it happened.

" _ **The great God, Anubis. He has taken my powers.**_ " He muttered. When Anck-Su-Namun went up to him, she was stunned in silent horror as he continued, " _ **It seems...he wishes me to fight...as a mortal.**_ "

"He has become mortal." Xehanort realised, "Anubis has taken his powers."

"What!? Why the hell would Anubis do that!? How the hell does he know what's going on!?" Xigbar shouted, shocked.

"Anubis...took away Imhotep's powers?" Kairi asked, stunned as well.

Xehanort sighed, "Certain gods can see what life is doing. Anubis is one of them."

' _That means Imhotep can at least be stopped when Sailor Moon and Sora get here_...' Kairi thought, ' _But then...Xehanort could use this to his advantage_.'

None the less, the group ended up continuing on, not noticing what was happening outside, and found themselves at a doorway that leads to the Scorpion King's chamber. Imhotep threw off his robe, saying, " _ **I must face the Scorpion King along.**_ "

" _ **No! You must not!**_ " Anck-Su-Namun objected, " _ **Without your powers, he will surely kill you!**_ "

"The Princess and I will have a moment inside that chamber." Xehanort whispered to Xigbar. "You make sure Saix returns to his senses and pervent that weak-heart boy to awaken."

"You're the boss." Xigbar grinned.

Kairi tried to escape but it was no use, as Xehanort leaned down and she froze as she felt his breath to her ear, him whispering evilly, "Death...a letter that spells all endings. This is your true destiny. You were never meant to live a free will. You have no choice, Princess." before he teleports himself and the terrified Kairi into the chamber, just as Imhotep rushes in, despite Anck-Su-Namun's pleas.

"Oh well...Guess I'll just have to wait 'till the ol' man gets back." Xigbar shrugged.

* * *

Somewhat recovering from the mourning, Sailor Moon, Rick and Sora told the others to wait for them, and told Riku to stay behind in case they fail to stop Xehanort. Lea wanted to go with, but he was advised to stay behind as well.

Just only a few minutes after Sailor Moon, Rick and Sora went inside, however, Ash, Sakura, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Lea, Alain, Mairin, Meilin, Team Rocket, Tifa, Yuffie, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Ultra, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Jonathan, and Sailor Tide just suddenly witnessed a shadow in the shape of a Scorpion fly over them before it took off to the desert outside of the Oasis.

"Is that-!?" Ash gasped, cutting himself off and unable to finish.

"The Army of Anubis!" Sailor Tide cried out in horror.

"Uhhhhh ooooh." Donald muttered.

Alain cursed and muttered, "What can we do?"

"There's nothing we can do at the moment, until the others get back." Tifa sighed. "I just hope Cloud and the others in the desert will be alright."

"And Sailor Moon, Rick, Sora and Kairi." Yuffie added.

Mairin, who was still upset, sighed as she glanced at Evy's dead body. "I wish we could bring her back. It's not fair..." to which the others sighed in sadness, still mourning to the loss of their friend, and in Jonathan's case, the loss of his baby sister.

"If only I could've sensed Xehanort and them behind us. I could've stopped them!" Mickey wiped tears away from his eyes, trying not to cry again.

Jonathan sighed, doing a pathetic job in trying to cheer everyone up. "Look at it this way." he began, "She's gone to a better place. You know, like it says in the good book."

Luna's head jerked up, "The book!" she muttered. "That's it!"

"Huh?" The others except Team Rocket asked.

Jessie, James and Meowth, suddenly realising what Luna had in mind, looked at each other in excited unision, and they said, "The Book of the Dead!" before they and Luna practically forced everyone to stand up and Jonathan to carry his sister's body and pushed them into the temple, much to the rest of the team's confusion.

"Hey, whoa! Where're we goin'?" Lea asked.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, just as confused.

"The Book of the Dead can bring dead people back to life!" James said. "All we have to do is get of off that weird lady's hands and use it to bring the O'Connell lady back to life!"

"Really!?" Ash, Sakura, Meilin, Mairin, and almost everyone else asked, now excited.

"Why didn't you say that before!?" Donald asked.

"We just realised it now." was Sailor Luna's answer.

Goofy then asked, "But uh, how are we gonna read it if none of us can understand it?"

Realising this, the group turned to Jonathan as they walked, following Sailor Luna, while Lea summoned fire in his hand to act as a torch. Jonathan shook his head, "Don't look at me. I'm a tad bit rusty." before they stopped at a fork in the road.

"Where do we go now?" Sailor Magic-Dust asked.

"We go to the right." Sailor Luna answered.

"Luna, how do you know?" Meilin asked.

Sailor Luna looked up at the ancient writing and read it out loud, in surprisingly good ancient egyptain, before translating, "This way leads to the Scorpion King." before answering their unasked question, "Mrs. O'Connell taught me."

Hope filled up in the group, and Lea muttered, his eyes narrowing in a glimmer of hope, "You know...this might actually work."

* * *

Sailor Moon was upset for the loss of one of her close friends, and angered for what Xehanort and Imhotep had both done. Rick was furious for the death of his wife, and Sora was angered that Kairi was kidnapped. None the less, the three of them would handle both Imhotep and Xehanort once and for all, and hopefully prevent Kairi's death.

Suddenly the temple shook and the room lit up into golden light, nearly making Sailor Moon and her two companions lose their balance, but managed to keep them. "Whoa! What was that?" Sora cried out.

"We're about to find out." Rick replied, as he continued to lead the way. He, Sailor Moon and Sora then entered another room, and at first noticed that Hafez was there, and the stupid man in red had his arm stuck in a statue, which they decide to ignore. While Sailor Moon and Sora both summoned their Keyblades, Rick went over and picked up an axe as his weapon.

"You all are too late, O'Connell and Sailor Moon!" Hafez announced. "I have released the army of Anubis! Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command!"

"Not if we can help it." Sailor Moon replied.

"Yeah, don't count on it." Sora growled.

The trio were about to move on when all of the sudden, Hafez screamed. The trio turned around as they could hear the sounds of flesh being either teared apart or crunched and eaten, and Hafez tried desparately to get his arm out. Finally, he manages to do so, but it was too late. All that was left of his arm as he turned around in sheer pain and horror, was just bone in a goey mess.

Sora had to cover his mouth with his left hand to avoid in vomiting, Sailor Moon cringed in horror, sickness and disgust, turning away as she is unable to look any further, and Rick forced out a grin, even though he was quite sick in the stomach as well.

Either way, the trio continued on, while trying to get the image of the nearly eaten arm of Hafez out of their minds, and continued on to prepare their fight against Imhotep and Xehanort, hoping to save Kairi and stop the Scorpion King themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I didn't want to have this chapter as the ending, so, the next chapter will involve the fights and, well, you'll see.**

 **In the meantime, while we wait for the next chapter, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again next time when I have the time and energy.**


	12. Chapter 11-The Scorpion King Returns

**Author's note: The time has come for the final battles. The outcome will decide the fates in this war.**

 **I only own my OCs, nothing else.**

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: The Scorpion King Returns.**

When Cloud, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus appeared with Ardeth who had just rejoined the Medjai and who were all surprised, they agreed to allow the seven of them join in the fight. Getting on horses of their own, though Cloud, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus had trouble adjusting to the idea of being on horses, were heading towards the spot where no doubt the Army of Anubis would arise. They were quite surprised on how large the Medjai army was.

They all heard a cry from the middle ranks and ahead of them, a large dark shadow shaped like a Scorpion was heading their way over the sand, before it came to a stop forming into black sands just a few feet away from them. Ardeth held up a hand to stop everyone else as he was the head of the group now. Cloud and his group's eyes all widened at the sight.

" _ **So it begins.**_ " Ardeth muttered in Arabic.

The black sands then turned mounded into more black sands which morphed into large, black humanriod monsters that resembled the drawings and statues of Anubis, all carrying different Egyptian weapons.

"Now I know why they're the Army of Anubis." Sailor Jupiter muttered, blinking uncertainly.

"I hope Sailor Moon and the others will defeat the Scorpion King." Sailor Dark Moon said worriedly.

"We have to hold these guys off." Cloud pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back with Xigbar and Anck-Su-Namun, the former gave out a bored yawn, growing tired and wondered if Xehanort has killed Kairi yet or not. Either way, all he wanted to do is turn Isa back into Saix.

Little did the two know, Sailor Luna, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Alain, Mairin, Meilin, Lea, Sailor Tide, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Ultra, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tifa, Yuffie, Team Rocket and Jonathan, were approaching them from behind and hid behind a pillar, knowing that they had to get the Book of the Dead from them, and hopefully Isa before it was too late.

"We gotta get that book back." Ash whispered. "Luna, you get the Book while the rest of us distract Xigbar and Anck-Whatever-her-name-is."

"We also need to get the Key to open the book." Meowth pointed out.

"I'll distract Cyclops." Lea voulenteered, while making a joke on calling Xigbar 'Cyclops' due to the latter having an eyepatch.

"Then I'll-"

"I'll take care of that wench." Jonathan voulenteered as well, cutting Sailor Ultra off, much to everyone else's shock as they stared him like he was crazy. Too late, he was already heading towards Anck-Su-Namun. Without any other choice, Lea quickly joined in to fight against Xigbar.

"Then the rest of us will make sure Sailor Moon, Sora and Rick are alright and save Kairi." Mickey decided.

Everyone else nodded, and as Meowth led Pikachu and Chespie to Imhotep's discarded robes where he knew the key was, Luna, Sakura and Mairin snuck up to get the book while Lea and Jonathan got Xigbar and Anck-Su-Namun distracted.

Lea lets out a whistle and it caught Xigbar and Anck-Su-Namun's attentions, both of them holding shocked expressions on the two men who stood into a fighting stance...at least, Jonathan tried to. Lea resisted the urge to facepalm himself, and just summoned his chakrams to fight against Mr. Gun-And-Arrow.

"Come on, can't you just quit for once, Flamsilock?" Xigbar groaned as he summoned his own weapons, knowing that he has to fight the redhead who betrayed the original Organization a year ago.

"You sure picked the wrong guy to work for." Lea smirked, twirling his weapons with his hands. He then frowned and added in a serious tone, "I can't believe you took Isa away from me, just when he finally got his heart back."

Xigbar laughed at this, and grinned evilly, "Got his heart back? As if! Those who were born with strong hearts were never meant to have freedom; that includes you. We were born to serve as vessels for Xehanort who would free everything by sacrificing life."

"Not happening!" Lea threw his chakrams are Xigbar who teleported out of the way, and fired laser arrows at Lea who leap out of the way while catching his weapons, before jumping up and narrowly missing Anck-Su-Namun who approached Jonathan.

"Time for someone to be taught a lesson, wench!" Jonathan said, pulling up his fists into a pathetic fight. Anck-Su-Namun looked amused as he continued, "This is for my sister!"

Even though he was going a pathetic job, as he flinched like a child as Anck-Su-Namun sucker-punched him and tried to grab hold of his arm.

As Sailor Ultra and Alain carried Evy's body to Luna, Mairin and Meilin who had the book and Luna was now reading through it thanks to Meowth, Pikachu and Chespie who got the key, Ash, Sakura, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tifa, Yuffie, Jessie, James, Sailor Magic-Dust and Sailor Passionate could only sigh in dismay at Jonathan's attempt to fight.

"Maybe one of us should move in and take Jonathan's place to fight that lady." Ash thought.

However, just as they were about to do that, out of another portal of darkness, to everyone's shock, another coated figure appeared, but this person wasn't a member of Organization XIII. Instead, his coat had patterns on it, his hands were gloved with long sharp finger nails like claws, and he had some kind of red mask with only his mouth visible. Alarmed, Ash, Mickey, Sakura and Riku summoned their Keyblades, Yuffie pulled out her Shuriken, Team Rocket flinched in fear, Donald summoned his Wand, Goofy summoned his Shield, and the others got into a fighting stance, which caught the attention of Sailor Ultra, and her eyes narrowed.

She has seen that red-masked figure before, but where? Thankfully, Lea, Xigbar, Jonathan, Anck-Su-Namun, Alain, Mairin, Luna, Meilin and the three Pokemon didn't notice yet, as they were all busy. To their dismay though, some more figures appeared around them which matched the numbers of those who can fight with weapons of powers, though it seemed that they looked tough.

"Plan B." James whimpered.

"Where did these guys come from?" Jessie asked.

Without much of a choice, as the red-masked men in coats attacked without any words, and Ash and the others were forced to dodge out of the way, and they then too were fighting against the new enemies. Luna continued as she and her small group finally noticed, and prayed that they would revive Evy and get to Sailor Moon and the others in time.

"Magic-Dust, Passionate, Alain, Donald and Goofy, protect Luna, Mairin, Meilin and the Pokemon!" Sailor Ultra ordered as she gave a good kick at one of the red-masked men who stumbled, but he straightened up and gagged her, before she punched him in the face. Alain and the others did so and Ash swung his Keyblade at another new enemy hard in a similiar fasion Cloud would, but missed. Riku and Mickey both combined their powers and spun around using Light and hit three other enemies. Sakura used the Fiery Card to do some damange on the enemies, Tifa punched her own opponent with her martial arts, Yuffie threw her Shuriken skillfully, but the enemies fought back and/or blocked these attacks and did some damage to Ash and the others who had small cuts which were bleeding a little.

Team Rocket just hid and stayed out of it, hoping that the Sailor Team would be alright.

Lea summoned fire and blasted at Xigbar who blocked with his Arrow-guns, but lowered his guard down as Lea came right at him and slashed at him in the stomach, wounding him, but only stumbled. The pyro glared at him with hatred, and growled, "Tell Xehanort to forget his stupid Keyblade War and get a grip!"

"What? And have him retire? As if!" Xigbar mocked, and kicked Lea into the stomach, causing the redhead to fall from a tall ledge rock pillar, but Lea then painfully rightened himself up and landed safely, winching.

"Is that all you've got?" Jonathan demanded as Anck-Su-Namun landed more punches at him. This time he responded with a punch of his own and punched her in the face. She looked at him shocked, while he grinned, ready to deliver more.

As Ash leaped into the air and tried to deliever a punch-slash with his Keyblade, his opponent blocked it with a hand, causing the twelve year old boy to struggle, before he was forced away and landed a few feet away from the red-masked man. "Who are you guys!?" Ash demanded.

The man in question simply laughed, and muttered in a smooth voice, "We...are the Ascians."

Hearing the name caused Sailor Ultra's head to jolt painfully, making her lose her guard and another Ascian was about to strike at her, only to be blocked by Sailor Tide who saw this and shoved the enemy away at the last minute, and the young Sailor Scout glared at the Ascian who glared back. Riku and Mickey both clashed against two other Ascians who shoved them back, along with Tifa, Yuffie, Sakura who were all brought into a circle with Sailor Tide and Sailor Ultra, trapped by the Ascians.

Alain, seeing this, was about to call out his Charizard, but another Ascian appeared out of nowhere and shoved him against the wall and pinned his arms against the wall, trapping him as well.

Lea saw what was happening and his eyes widened in horror, then he cried out, "Hurry up, Luna!" before he blocked Xigbar's attempts to stab him, and then leaped away to avoid in being fatally wounded.

Jonathan pulled out his gold stick after seeing Anck-Su-Namun go to a statue and she pulled out a pair of Sais and he blocked her attacks again with the stick, while Luna continued chanting, with Donald, Goofy, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Magic-Dust, Mairin, Meilin, Pikachu, Chespie and Meowth waiting as they were near Evy's body in hopes to bring her back to life. Jessie and James joined them out of fear, while the Sailor Team and Jonathan continued to fight their opponents.

Luna was then stumbling at the last symbol that she couldn't read and she cried out, "You guys! I don't know what the last symbol is!"

"What's it look like?" Ash asked as he ducked out of the way from the Ascians attack before swinging his Keyblade at the enemy but keeps missing himself.

"It's a bird! A stork!" Mairin was the one who answered as she and the others also looked, but not even Team Rocket could remember what it was either and it has been two years since last time in Hamunaptra.

Jonathan's face lit up as he managed to knock away one of Anck-Su-Namun's sais out of her hand. "Ah! I know that one! I know that one!" just as she grabbed his throat and tried to choke and stab him but he managed to prevent the sais from stabbing him.

"Then what is it!?" Luna cried out.

Jonathan managed to knock Anck-Su-Namun away and he cried in victory, " _Ahmenophus!_ " before he was shoved and attacked again.

With this answer, Luna completed the chanting, and to her, her sister, Sailor Passionate, Mairin, Meilin, Jessie, James, Donald, Goofy, Pikachu, Chespie and Meowth's amazements, Evy's body glowed.

Soon, Lea, Ash, Sakura, Riku, Mickey, Sailor Tide, Sailor Ultra, Tifa, Yuffie and Jonathan were all pushed against a wall, all having small wounds, either one of their faces, their chests, or their arms, and they were exhausted from the long battle against the enemies. As the Sailor Team glared at the enemies who were about to deliever a deathblow, when two attacks from a Western Sand-Storm-Blast and an Easten-double-Slash knocked most of the Ascians away, and a Silence Wall blocked the rest of the Ascians as well as Xigbar's attack which his own attacks hits him and caught him off-guard.

Finally, a hand grabbed Anck-Su-Namun's wrist, and when the latter looked, to her shock was...

"Why don't you pick on someone you own size?" Evy asked, before she shoved Anck-Su-Namun away from her brother who, along with the Sailor Team stared in shock and amazement. Not only Evy was alive, but Sailor Saturn, and, Sailor West and Sailor East who were only known by Sailor Dark Moon and the Dark Moon Team, stood glaring at the enemies. It was more amazing that like Sailor Tide and Sailor Ultra, Sailor West and Sailor East also wore Silver Tiaras instead of gold like Sailor Moon and the rest of the known Sailor Scouts so far.

"Evy! Sailor Saturn!" Ash, Sakura, Riku and Mickey cried out happily.

"Whoa! The Book really does bring the dead back!" Lea exclaimed in shock at the sight of Evy who didn't take her eyes off Anck-Su-Namun.

"You guys go and help Rick, Sailor Moon and Sora." Evy told her brother and the Sailor Team.

"We'll handle these red-masked weirdos." Sailor East continued bravely, referring to the Ascians. Sailor West and Sailor Saturn also got ready to fight as well.

"I'm staying." Sailor Ultra declared, shocking everyone else, but she added, "I'll be alright. Sailor Moon needs you."

Lea then was about to protest, when he saw Xigbar move away and to his horror, picked up the still unconscious Isa, and he gasped.

"Your friend never existed in the first place." Xigbar grinned, "There's no such thing as friends. Ciao!" and he teleported away with Isa, much to Lea's dismay.

"NO!" Lea screamed, and Ash and the others were angry that they failed to save Isa again and that Xigbar got away. Trying to calm down and knowing that there wasn't much time left, Lea looked at the others and he said, "Let's go." as Sailor Luna and her group rejoined the rest of them and they made their way through the Ascians who were left facing Sailor Ultra, Sailor West, Sailor East and Sailor Saturn, while Evy faced Anck-Su-Namun who went to pick up her other sais on the ground. Pikachu and Chespie both attacked the Ascian that trapped Alain and freed the latter who quickly joined them.

"Evy, are you gonna be okay?" Sailor Tide asked worriedly.

Evy gave her a smile as she retrieved her own sais, answering, "I'll be just fine."

"We did it!" Sakura and Meilin exclaimed as they raced down the tunnel.

"But we gotta help Sailor Moon, Sora and Rick!" Goofy reminded.

"Then hurry!" Donald added.

"I hope the others will be alright!" Mickey said worriedly.

Ash lead the Sailor Team down the tunnel, hoping that they could help Sailor Moon and the others to defeat the Scorpion King and pray that the rest of their friends they left behind will be alright.

* * *

Back to Cloud and his group, Ardeth and the Medjai, they all stood in line, with Ardeth at the lead, all bearing weapons to prepare to fight against the Anubis Army who walked before their leader held up an axe to stop to prepare for war. Tuxedo Mask was given a sword of his own since he knew that his cane wouldn't do any damage to the army and that he didn't have a Keyblade of his own. Not to mention that he couldn't risk in transforming into his Prince form.

"Think you can handle this many, Cloud?" Sailor Dark Moon asked.

"Well," Cloud gave a teasing smirk, "Might be tough if one more shows up."

"Then that'll be the one I take care of." a familiar voice said near them.

When Cloud and his group looked, to their surprise, on four more horses, were Leon who had his Gunblade ready, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto who were also ready to fight. Deciding to worry about why they were here later, Cloud asked, as he felt a sense of deja vu, to Leon, "What? You're fighting too?"

Ardeth and the Medjai didn't seem to mind four newcommers either, as they had the Anubis Army to worry about. At this, Ardeth gave command to prepare for battle, and the Medjai echoed it, and Cloud and his group prepared to fight as well. The leader of the Anubis Army also gave out a similiar command and the army echoed it as well.

The time was come. It was time to fight agianst the army.

Both armies charged straight towards each other for the greatest battle ever, and soon Cloud's team and the Medjai clashed against the army of Anubis and fought long and hard with swords and Keyblades clashing against different other weapons, but it made things easy since they were told to slice off the heads of the Anubis army who would die and vanish into sand instantly. Cloud detattched one of his swords from the fusion swords and double bladed both swords, and he leaped into the air and sliced five heads of the Anubis army off, killing them instantly.

Sailor Pluto used her Deadly Scream which destroyed four of the evil army instantly, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune combied their water abilies and caused some of the army of Anubis to become soaked and drown, Sailor Mars sliced another Anubis warrior's head off before killing another and another, Sailor Venus used her Love-Chain to slice away multiple heads from the Anubis warriors. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus kicked and sliced the heads of the Anubis army with their weapons.

Sailor Dark Moon and Ardeth threw their weapons to slice more heads off the Anubis Army, as did the other Medjai who all managed to stay alive. Leon stabbed seven heads off the Anubis Army, before long most of them were forced off their horses, which made things difficult as the Anubis Army were nearly a foot taller than any of them, but they continued fighting none the less.

The fight continued on for like forever, but none of them gave up or surrendered. Thankfully, no one on the good side lost their lives as the all focused on cutting off the heads of the Anubis Army.

Finally, Sailor Dark Moon used her Dark Scepter Attack to anniliate the last five Anubis Army, while Cloud reattacted his swords together and used his own light to slice away another last five. Ardeth sliced off the head of the last one, and for some reason, there wasn't anymore of the Army of Anubis, and the Medjai all cheered in victory.

But Ardeth, Cloud, Tuxedo Mask, Leon and the Sailor Scouts knew that something was wrong. There was supposed to be more of the army, wasn't there?

Suddenly, they heard it, and Tuxedo Mask was the first to speak out, "Guys! Over there!"

With that, Ardeth, Cloud and Sailor Dark Moon both rushed over through the Medjai who, along with the other members of the Sailor Team, quickly followed, all stopping at the top of a hill and as they came to a halt, their eyes widened in disbelief and horror, staring at the sight of perhaps millions of more of Anubis' army who ran at them over the sand dunes.

Cloud gasped, Sailor Dark Moon muttered, "Oh god..."

" _ **God help us.**_ " Ardeth muttered.

* * *

 _ **At the same time as both battles outside the final chamber...**_

The fire reflected on the faces of Sailor Moon, Rick and Sora as they entered the next chapter, coming across Imhotep who rang a huge gong next to a large set of doors. The gong had the carving of the Scorpion King and the Army of Anubis. On the other side of the door, was Xehanort, who had his Keyblade out, and, Kairi who was sat against the wall, glaring at Xehanort in both fear and anger.

"Sora, you and I will take on Xehanort." Sailor Moon told her friend who nodded. She then turned to her other friend and added, "Rick, see if you can handle that stupid Undead guy."

Rick nodded, "Right." and he led the two teens closer to their enemies and hopefully to save Kairi. They moved slowly as there was a crack on the floor, and, Sailor Moon and Sora both gulped nervously as they saw many humanriod beings in the crack, and they and Rick were both pretty sure it lead to Earth's Underworld, that tried to claw out or grab them and pull them in.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!" Sailor Moon squeaked as she tried to avoid the deadly beings from the Underworld. And she thought Hades' Underworld in Olympus Coliseum was bad enough.

The trio broke into a run and leaped over the crack and narrowly avoided in falling in, though them reaching the other side seemed to have triggered an tremor that almost made them, Imhotep and Xehanort lose their balance. Once the tremors stopped as there was an echo and roar somewhere, Sailor Moon and Sora wasted no time in approaching Xehanort, and, mentally thanking Yuffie, Sailor Moon pulled out a paralyze Materia and aimed it at Xehanort who stood frozen, prevent him from teleporting out of the way as Sora drew his Keyblade and attempted to slash at the former Keyblade Master.

While briefly paralyzed, Xehanort responded in blocking Sora's attack with the evil Keyblade, and Sailor Moon leaped up and tried to smack the evil man to aid Sora. Xehanort's left hand blocked Sailor Moon's Keyblade, but both younger Keyblade Masters managed to push him away, far away from Kairi who sighed in relief. She slowly stood up and rushed over to Sailor Moon and Sora, summoning her Keyblade, joining her friends to fight Xehanort now that they saved her.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Sora, Sailor Moon." Kairi nodded.

"Kairi, let me and Sora handle Xehanort." Sailor Moon told her friend.

Kairi shook her head and asked, "But why?"

Sora shrugged, muttering sheepishly, "It's too dangerous."

The look on Kairi's face told Sora and Sailor Moon though that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and so, knowing that they had to keep her safe as well as fight against Xehanort, Sailor Moon and Sora both sighed in defeat and the three of them glared at Xehanort who glared back.

Rick meanwhile, drew his axe at Imhotep who blocked it with the gong-whacker, both men attempting to overpower each other. Eventually they lost their weapons which fell into the crack below, and while Imhotep was distracted, Rick landed the first blow into the Mummy's face with his fist in a punch. To his surprise, it resulted a bleeding lip from Imhotep who also noticed but wasn't fazed. This was noticed by the others, and Xehanort was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"Imhotep's mortal? How did that happen?" Sailor Moon asked, "Surely, it wasn't because of the Book of Abu-Whatever it was this time."

"It was Anubis who wished for Imhotep to fight the Scorpion King as mortal." Xehanort was the one to answer, as he circled around with Sailor Moon, Sora and Kairi who glared at the evil former Keyblade Master who continued, "No matter. Your world shall fall back to where it belongs, and I will make sure that your lives follow the same path of death."

"It's not gonna end like this, Xehanort!" Sora declared, preparing his Keyblade.

"We won't let you!" Kairi added.

Sailor Moon concluded, "You're not gonna be the one to judge everyone's lives and the worlds existances! In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

At the same time, Imhotep gingerly touches his lip, then adressed Rick as they both circled around each other for their final battle, " _ **So you wish to kill me. And then you will kill the Scorpion King, and send is army back to the Underworld. This, I cannot allow.**_ " as he got into a fighting stance.

Both fights quickly began, with Rick and Imhotep blowing punches and kicks at each other, while Sailor Moon, Sora and Kairi clashed against Xehanort who, despite still recovered from his twelve year of being split into two and that he had stolen Terra's body, he was still powerful despite his age. Sailor Moon used her sword tactics she learned from Sora and Cloud, and clashed against Xehanort who was laughing evilly as he continued to block her attacks, before he smacked her away, causing her to become entangled with Rick's fight against Imhotep who continued to trade blows at him, and now traded blows at Sailor Moon who blocked his attacks at the last minute.

Sora then threw his Keyblade like a boomarang at Xehanort who teleported out of the way, but was caught off guard by Kairi's recent learned Blizzard spell, hitting him in the face and caused him to cry out in shock. While distracted, Sora then attempted to slash at him, but again missed, and he and Kairi were both thrown against the doors. Quickly using the Cure magic Kairi learned from Aerith, she and Sora quickly got back up and just in time blocked Xehanort's Keyblade before he could kill them both.

Knowing that she had to count on Sora and Kairi to fight Xehanort, Sailor Moon instead joined in Rick's fight against Imhotep who continued to trade blows at them, and punched them and caused the two of them to fly across the room. Getting back up and using Cure to heal herself and Rick, Sailor Moon and her friend rushed over again, this time Imhotep grabbing hold of an Lance/Axe thing and Rick grabbed a double axe of his own, and Sailor Moon summoned her Moon-Sealing Staff and summoned up the Sword Card to turn the staff into a sword, which she held in her left hand. Doubling wielding her Keyblade and Sword-formed Staff, Sailor Moon and Rick once more clashed against Imhothep. Rick broke Imhotep's weapon in half, and Sailor Moon's Sword slashes at Imhotep's arm, making him more furious, and she sighed.

Sora then called upon his Valor form which turned his clothes red and summoned his other back-up Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, and double clashed at Xehanort who was now having a bit of trouble, especially as Kairi was surprisingly good considering her short time of training back at the Mysterious Tower, and the two younger Keyblade wielders seem to be getting somewhere. Xehanort then threw Sora and Kairi near one of the bowls of fire.

Sailor Moon and Rick were both met the same fate, but the four of them were still alright. Sailor Moon, Rick, Sora and Kairi all stood up and faced Xehanort and Imhotep again, both sides glaring at each other, neither calling it quits or surrender. All six of them were about to attack once again when another roar shook the room and knocked them all to the ground. This time it sounded much louder and fiercer.

"Some bad guys just don't know when to quit." Sailor Moon muttered as she glared at both Imhotep and Xehanort. She and Rick then clashed hard against Imhotep, as did Sora and Kairi with Xehanort and all six of them tried so hard to shove each other, though they all mentally admitted that they were getting exhausted and tired.

Then, a sound caught everyone's ears and caused them to pause their fight, and turned towards the door which slowly opened. Their eyes widened in fear at the sight before them, that even Xehanort and Imhotep were not immune to the horrifying sight before them. It was a monsterous being, which on the upper half, was the torso of a muscular man with long black hair. His lower half and arms were that of a scorpion-a giant scorpion.

"I guess that's the Scorpion King..." Sora muttered scaredly.

"He's...horrifying." Kairi muttered, scared out of her mind.

"Uh-huh." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. She, Rick, Sora and Kairi both instantly backed away from their opponents and slowly walked away backwards, as did Xehanort and Imhotep who did the same as their enemies. The Scorpion King moved forward towards them, snapping at the mortals who didn't know how to react to him, or it, or whatever the hell the Scorpion King was now.

Xehanort, now seeing that this was not a good time to be here, and perhaps his enemies will die and Earth shall still fall without him being here, glared at Sailor Moon and her group and told them, "This may be the final time we shall see each other. Mark my words." and, ignoring the stunned Imhotep, the former Keyblade Master disappears into the darkness for now.

Angered and shocked by Xehanort's betrayal, Imhotep ran, which caught the attention of the Scorpion King. Finding himself trapped, Imhotep dropped his weapons and fell to one knee, and began pleading for his life. " _ **I am your servant! I am your servant!**_ "

The Scorpion King paused and leaned foward, sneering, " _ **We shall see.**_ "

" _ **But THEY were sent to kill you!**_ " Imhotep pointed at Sailor Moon and her friends who froze, realising what this meant, as the Scorpion King glared at the four of them.

The Scorpion King froze at the sight of Sailor Moon, and his eyes widened. For a split second, he could see a woman in white in a similiar hair-style to Sailor Moon's. " _ **Cosmos!?**_ " The Scorpion King exclaimed in shock and somewhat betrayal. In blind rage, he roared and lunged at them. Sailor Moon, Rick, Sora and Kairi moved out of the way, though Rick lost his weapons as he tried to fight back but it failed quickly.

Sailor Moon and her friends ducked just in time to avoid the giant tail-stinger and made a run for it, knowing that it was fruitless to fight the Scorpion King now. How can they defeat him if it was cleary impossible!? Imhotep smirked evilly and waited, pleased that this could be a way to get rid of his enemies once and for all.

However, what Sailor Moon and her friends didn't know, was that there was still one last hope which was with them and the rest of their friends all along.

* * *

 **A/N: The final chapter is next, which leads to the conclusion of this story. Be excited for that last chapter coming up next, fellow readers. In the meantime, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again soon for the final chapter.**


	13. Final Chapter-Fall of the Former Warrior

**Author's note: Here is the final chapter, and an epilogue will be up next, though it will be unexpected. Prepare for ending!**

 **I only own my OCs, nothing else.**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Fall of the Former Warrior.**

Not long after Ash lead the rest of the Sailor Team into the chamber to help Sailor Moon, Sora and Rick, Sailor Ultra, Sailor West, Sailor East and Sailor Saturn glared upon the Ascians who strangely had their eyes on Sailor Ultra, especially one of them who's frown slightly curled up to a smirk. Evy and Anck-Su-Namun, in the meantime, were slowly circling around, eyes on each other. Now that Evy has been revived, she has regained all of her memories from her previous life, and remembered how she fought back then, along with her newer fighting skills she learned from her husband.

"Neferteri." Anck-Su-Namun muttered coldly.

Evy twirled her twin Sais, and replied with a colder tone, "Anck-Su-Namun."

" _ **Good.**_ " as soon as the words escaped Anck-Su-Namun's lips, she and Evy quickly lunged at each other and clashed at each other and fought just like they had all those three thousand years ago, and neither were willing to give in, as they were finishing off the fight they should have all those years ago in their previous lives.

At the same time, one of the Ascians, Lahabrea, muttered at Sailor Ultra, saying something unexpected to the Sailor Scouts. "So...we meet again, Sailor Ultra...Diona."

"Diona...?" Sailor Ultra muttered in confusion. Somehow, that name sounded familiar. What that her real name? If so, then...Kristan was not her real name? The other three Sailor Scouts were also puzzled.

Lahabrea's smirk grew, as he chuckled, "So you indeed have lost your memories. Pitiful, even for the supposedly chosen Sailor Guardian." before he and his fellow Ascians leaped forward to catch the four Sailor Scouts off-guard, but Sailor Ultra blocked Lahabrea at the last second, while Sailor West and Sailor East dodged out of the way, before combining their powers to knock back three Ascians, and Sailor Saturn gave out a big whack at two Ascians, cutting their chests, and finally, Sailor Ultra kicked Lahabrea in the stomach before punching him in the face, causing the Ascian to stumble back.

Anck-Su-Namun in the meantime pushed and shoved Evy against a wall, pinning her. Both glared at each other, just like they had in the past. " _ **You still remember the old ways.**_ " Anck-Su-Namun muttered.

Evy then gave the other woman a surprise by headbutting her in the face, freeing herself, and she growled, "That's a little something new!" as she clashed again before she kneed Anck-Su-Namun in the stomach and slashed her sais at the face, succeeding in giving Anck-Su-Namun a shallow cut on the cheek.

Sailor Ultra in the meantime used her Ultra-Sonic-Wave which was powerful enough to blast the Ascians to a wall, before the evil dark cloaked beings looked up at the Sailor Scouts who glared at them. Seeing how this wasn't a fight they would win, Lahabrea glanced at his fellow Ascians and muttered, "Let us fall back. This world is not worth it."

He turned back at Sailor Ultra and concluded, "Even without your memories, Sailor Guardian, you still have the power of that blasted mothercrystal. Be warned, Guardian. The war of Chaos will not end, even with the defeat of Xehanort. Our god will be reborn." before he and the other Ascians disappeared into the darkness.

"Not that I have a damn clue on what that guy was talking about, but I'll worry about that later." Sailor Ultra sighed. She decided that her memories can still wait. Her friends need her right now.

"We have to help Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team!" Sailor East says, just as Anck-Su-Namun, who, seeing that she was about to lose to Evy this time, rushed into the chamber, with Evy hot on her heels. "Come on!" Sailor East called out to Sailor West, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Ultra who all nodded in agreement and quickly followed Evy to help their friends.

* * *

In the chamber, a still shaking and very pale Hafez managed to enter through another enterance, as he had his skeletional hand hidden in his robe as he staggers inside. But he paused as he heard an unearthly roar ahead of him. To his horror, as Sailor Moon, Rick, Sora and Kairi were still running and trying to escape the Scorpion King, the King himself noticed a petrified Hafez who screamed and turned to make a run for it.

However, he was far too late and too slow as the Scorpion King's vise-like gripped large pincer snapped downward and caught the helpless Hafez, giving Sailor Moon and her friends the chance to hide for now. As Hafez was held in the air, he noticed Imhotep and screamed out, "My lord! Lord Imhotep! Lord Imhotep! Save me! Save me!"

Imhotep, who heard Hafez's scream, turned from the safe distance and looked as the Scorpion King crawled onto the wall high close to the ceiling. Puzzled at Hafez's pleads, Imhotep replied in confusion, " _ **Why?**_ "

Hafez gave out a final scream as the Scorpion King pinched him with more of his pincers and ripped and tore the doomed man into pieces, killed instantly.

Hearing Hafez's scream and the sickening rip of flesh caused Kairi to gasp before she tripped and fell onto the ground, causing Sailor Moon, Rick and Sora to stop before the latter rushed over to help.

"Kairi!" Sora cried out, helping his friend to her feet, before they rejoined Sailor Moon and Rick and the four of them continued to run until they found a corner where they were out of sight for now, and panted in exhaustion. They leaned against the wall, looking slightly panicked.

"How can we stop this thing?" Sora asked.

"For one thing, not even the Silver Crystal can stop this guy." Sailor Moon sighed, "For some reason, he called me Cosmos." causing the others to look at her. Her eyes widened as she remembered the portal back in the Houen Region that got her and her companions back to Egypt in the first place, and how she came up with a theory that Cosmos summoned it even though she is dead.

* * *

" _Princess Serena._ " a voice spoke in her mind, and for a moment, Sailor Moon's mind was drifted into the dreamscape of the late Cosmos's throne. In her Dream Attire, Sailor Moon rushed up to Cosmos who stood up, in her Sailor Guardian form.

"Cosmos." Sailor Moon said to the Goddess. "You knew the Scorpion King, didn't you?"

The Goddess nodded, the woman whom Serena and all her ancestors take upon the image of, and Cosmos replied, " _I knew him as he was once known as Mathayus, a great warrior of Egypt. He became the Scorpion King as he defeated the former powerful warrior who was known as King. It was when I first discovered Earth 5,000 years ago. Ten years before the great war that claimed my life._ "

"He thought that I was you. It is because of my heart and the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Moon asked.

" _Yes, child._ " Cosmos confirmed. " _I warned him not to make a deal with Anubis, as for he is one the Gods of darkness that bethrothed Chaos's ressurrection. He and two others have tempered with Chaos's heart and turned him into the God of Discord, 3,000 years after your friend, Vincent Valentine, has defeated Omega._ "

Sighing in sadness, Cosmos looked into Sailor Moon's eyes, and concluded, " _Princess Serena. I ask you and your friend, the one who is destined to finish this, to destroy the Scorpion King and free Mathayus. Listen out to your heart and there will be a weapon that will match the Spear of Oaisis._ "

* * *

Before she could ask Cosmos more, Sailor Moon's mind returned to reality, and she blinked. Lacking notice from her friends, Sailor Moon turned around to see Rick, Sora and Kairi looking at the wall. Curious, she did the same, and on the wall, were a series of hieroglyphs. One had the mark on it's arm that was the same as Rick's, as he ripped off his band to show proof of that. While the four of them couldn't understand Egyptian, they knew what the pictures mean.

' _With the sword created by the successor of a Goddess, only a Medjai can kill the Scorpion King with the Scepter of Oaisis._ '

Sora's eyes widened as he recongised the scepter. "That's the gold stick Jonathan carried!"

"So, we had that all along?" Kairi asked, stunned.

"And since Cosmos placed one piece of her light into my heart, and the second half to create the Silver Crystal..." Sailor Moon trailed off, now understanding. She looked at Rick and asked, "Rick...?"

"Okay." Rick replied. "Now I'm a believer."

"Hey! Sailor Moon! Rick! Sora! Kairi!" Ash's voice caught the four's attention and they raced out from their hiding, to see Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Luna, Meilin, Mairin, Alain, Chespie, Tifa, Yuffie, Lea, Sailor Tide, Jessie, James, Meowth and Jonathan who was still holding the stick in his hand, had just arrived and the four of them cried out their friends' names.

"Jonathan! Your stick, it's a spear!" Sora cried out.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"That gold stick thingy!" Sailor Moon cried out, pointing at the scepter, "It's a spear!"

"Really?" Jonathan asked, puzzled, looking at the scepter's closed form, "It doesn't look like a spear."

Rick wanted to smack his brother in law, as he cried, "NO! It's because it opens up into one!"

"It's the only thing that can kill the Scorpion King! Only the Spear can kill him!" Kairi added.

"Say WHAT!?" The rest of the Sailor Team, Alain, Mairin, Meilin and Team Rocket cried out in shock and confusion.

"Yes, and?" Jonathan nodded, still not getting it.

Sailor Moon faceplamed herself, before continuing, "That thing opens into a spear you idiot!" before she, Rick, Sora and Kairi all froze as they heard a deep growl behind them, and turned around just in time to see the Scorpion King on the wall above at the ceiling. The Sailor Team's eyes all widened, and while Lea gasped, remembering his nightmare he had before this adventure began, and he cried out, "That-That's the same thing in my nightmare!" before grumbling as he realised he saw the future in his sleep, "Oh crap." and both Riku and Alain gasped in disbelief.

The rest of the group all screamed out at the sight of the monster, with Donald, Goofy, Jessie, James and Meowth grabbing hold of each other as they and Jonathan screamed the loudest. Instantly the Scorpion King jumped down to attack again, and Sailor Moon, Rick, Sora and Kairi made a run for it again, and the rest of the group moved out of the way, before Sora moved Kairi out of the way and she then joined up with the rest of the group.

"We've got to help them!" Sakura cried out.

Lea, shutting his eyes for a moment as he was torn on if he was ready to die again or not, before deciding that he had to help. He looked at the others and told him, "You guys get that Spear opened up! I'm gonna go help Sailor Moon and the others!" summoning his Chakrams, before he rushed in to help.

"Me too!" Riku added, summoning his Keyblade, and rushed over to help his friends. Kairi, despite wanting to help, only told her friends to be careful, before she rushed over to help the others to open the spear.

* * *

Back to Cloud and his group and the Medjai, as the larger army of Anubis was getting closer, the group all looked at each other, waiting for their next move. Tuxedo Mask, thinking about Sailor Moon, knew what had to be done, even if it meant destroying their future for the sake of Earth. ' _Serena...Rini...I'm sorry._ ' he thought.

' _Tifa_..." was Cloud's thoughts.

Sailor Dark Moon, Leon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts all nodded in agreement; this was a fight to the death. The Medjai all agreed, and Ardeth raised up his sword, crying out, " _ **'Til Death!**_ " and the rest of the Medjai all repeated, and Cloud and his group all nodded, holding up their swords and Keyblades. They all readied their weapons, preparing for their final battle.

* * *

As Evy, the four other Sailor Scouts and Anck-Su-Namun rushed into the chamber, they witnessed just in time as Sailor Moon, Rick and Sora were flinged into the air and acrossing the room by the Scorpion King, and just as Lea and Riku had just recovered from being themselves as they were already no match against the Scorpion King, Sailor Moon and the other two ended up landing near them and rendering them back onto the ground.

"Rick! Sailor Moon!" Evy cried out.

Hearing her voice, Sailor Moon, Sora and Rick looked up, and they cried out in the mother of all stunned confusion, "Evy!?" before they, Riku and Lea who cried out, "WHOA!" dodged the stinger and despite the Keyblades, they were not getting anywhere with the Scorpion King, and Ash and the others were struggling to get the spear to open up. Unfortunately, Imhotep also recongised the scepter, and he grinned evilly.

Evy and the four Sailor Scouts were about to help when Anck-Su-Namun stopped them and they were caught in another fight.

"Oh! Give me that thing!" Mairin finally lost paitence and snatched the scepter from the others, before she twisted the top part to the back, which opened up, before twisting the bottom part forward and the sharp spear part opened up at last. The group stared at her, very impressed.

"Great! We have to use it to kill the Scorpion King and send his Army back to the Underworld!" Sailor Tide told them, as Mairin gave the group the spear back.

"Step aside, everybody." Jonathan told them as he took hold of the scepter, "I'm a professional!" and he readied the spear and threw it...only for Imhotep to jump out and grab it evilly, much to everyone's horror.

In the meantime, Rick kicked down a pot of fire to distract the Scorpion King. Sailor Moon, Sora, Riku and Lea used their fire spells to add to the blaze which seemed to help a little, but at the bad timing.

" _ **The Army of Anubis shall be MINE!**_ " Imhotep says, and prepares to throw it, only for Ash, Pikachu and Alain to jump in and shoved the priest to the ground, making him drop the spear which rolled a little, and it would've been lost into the chasem of hell if Mickey hadn't quickly rushed over and grab it, nearly falling in himself.

"Charizard, help us out!" Alain threw a Pokeball in the air and out came his Charizard who had a neckband around it's neck with a familiar orb in the middle. Alain, through struggling of keeping Imhotep down, pushed onto his Keystone and called out, "Mega-Evolve!"

In a flash of the two stones connecting, to the Sailor Team's awe, Charizard transformed, becoming all black and blue, with it's eyes becoming a ruby red, blue flames on the sides of it's face, and it's wings jagged.

"No way..." Ash muttered as he struggled to keep Imhotep down, "Charizard can mega evolve too?"

"Flame-Thrower!" Alain commanded.

Mega-Charizard roared before blasting a blue flamethrower at the Scorpion King to distract it even further, and Sailor Magic-Dust and Sailor Passionate both nodding and combined their powers to add to the flames and this time making the Scorpion King slower.

"I'm not the best thrower, but I can throw it to Sailor Moon and the others." Mickey thought as he stood up, gripping the spear, and called out, "Fellas! Grab the Spear!" and he tossed it as hard as the small king could.

The spear spun in the air while it was heading towards Sailor Moon and the others. Rick jumped into the air and grabbed the spear while dodging the Scorpion King, and Sailor Moon tried to concentrate as quickly as she could to call upon what she needed.

As Tifa and Yuffie were about to help by rushing in, suddenly their bodies glowed, and to their surprise, the familiar lights from the Lifestream appeared, and some of it shot out to Sailor Moon who noticed and unexpectedly absorbed it, and in the place of her Keyblade was a bright silver and white sword with the symbol of Cosmos. Sora, Riku and Lea were stunned, before they and Sailor Moon immediately rushed over to help Rick who was against chased by Rick.

Rick rolled out of the way from the Scorpion King's pincers, but he was unfortunately close to the chasem. Just as the Scorpion King was closing in on him, Rick turned around and backed away, and just as the pincers were closing in on him, Rick thrusted the spear into the Scorpion King's stomach, and Sailor Moon leaped into the air and thrusted the Cosmos Sword into the Scorpion King's back, and Sora and Riku both slashed at the Scorpion King with their Keyblades, and finally, Lea threw his chakrams at the Scorpion King's side.

The Scorpion King froze as he felt the pain of multiple weapons, and he could not believe what just happened.

Imhotep, who escaped from Ash, Pikachu and Alain, screamed out, " _ **NOOOOOO!**_ " in agonized anger and dismay. He could not believe that he was defeated yet again, and worse, the Scorpion King is defeated for good.

"I'm sorry, Mathayus." Sailor Moon muttered. "It was the only way."

Rick then glared at the Scorpion King and yelled, "Go to Hell, and TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!" and he shoved the spear further into him, and Sailor Moon shoved the sword further in as well.

The Scorpion King screamed in pain and he exploded into a large black cloud of dust, covering the entire room.

* * *

Just as Cloud and everyone else in the desert were about to prepare for the final battle as the army just reached them, suddenly the Army of Anubis all turned into a large cloud of black dust before vanishing completely. Having braced themselves, the group and the medjai all looked up and realised that, against all odds, Sailor Moon and the rest of the group had defeated the Scorpion King and won.

The Scorpion King is dead.

Everyone cheered and shouted in victory, and Sailor Venus cried out happily, "Way to go, Sailor Moon!"

"I knew they could do it." Cloud smiled. He then frowned in confusion and turned to Leon, asking, "But uh, what are you doing here?"

"Let's just say that someone asked me and some others to help out." Leon shrugged.

Before Cloud could ask who, a bellowing scream made all of them turn around, and saw a black giant cloud rise above Ahm Shere, and a man's face screamed in pain before disappearing back into the temple.

"The tale of Mathayus ends." Sailor Pluto somberly states.

"Mathayus?" Sailor Mars asked, puzzled.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "That was his name before he became the Scorpion King."

"We have to get Sailor Moon and the others out." Sailor Dark Moon reminded.

"Don't worry, our ride will get us there." Leon stated.

Cloud, Tuxedo Mask, and the five of the Sailor Scouts of the Sailor Team blinked in confusion.

* * *

Once the sands disappeared, the entire temple shook. Everything was collasping. Sailor Moon and everyone else gasped in horror as Rick and Imhotep were clinging on for dear life as the monsterous souls tried to pulled them into the chasem. Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sora, Riku and Lea quickly grabbed hold of Rick's arms, but they were struggling themselves and were on the risk of falling in as well. The others wanted to move in to help.

"Those twerps could use some help!" Jessie cried out.

"But we can't move in without being hit or smashed!" James screamed.

"Yeah but knowin' the Sailor Twerps, they ain't gonna go anywhere without any of their friends!" Meowth added.

Evy stood, stricken.

"Evy!" Rick cried out, knowing what his wife was thinking. "No! Get out of here! Just get out of here! Sailor Moon! You and your friends just go! No!"

But Evy took off, dodging falling debris as she raced towards her husband and friends. Ash, Kairi, Sakura, even Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Passionate, Alain and Mairin, soon quickly as Ash told them, "Let's go!"

The rest of the group were about to rush in but Sailor Ultra held them off, shaking her head, silently saying that Sailor Moon and the others will be alright. Finally, Ash and the others made it and helped the others to help Rick out of the pit. Imhotep cried out to Anck-Su-Namun to help him.

To his dismay, Anck-Su-Namun turned around and ran out of the room. "Anck-Su-Namun!" Imhotep screamed in hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. How could his lover leave him in his time of need? He looked at his enemies who finally stood up again and to safety. Smiling in sadness, and now knowing that he has no place left in the world, nothing left to live for, Imhotep willingly pushes himself back and allows himself to be tortured and pulled at as he once again is driven back into the Underworld...this time, forever.

For the first and only time, Sailor Moon felt tears at Imhotep's death. For that moment, she felt his sorrow, and knew what it was like to lose a loved one more than once. It hurt even more that Imhotep had suffered an ultimate betrayal and suffered a tragic end to his story.

"Let's get outta here." Lea told his friends.

"No need to tell us twice!" Team Rocket and Jonathan said in unision.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all of her friends with her quickly rushed out of the pyramid openings only to stop to avoid a head collision with the Oaisis which was being sucked in through the openings, including the all of the Pygmies which made the group all cringe, before Rick told them to go up which they did. Several floors up Sailor Moon and her group made it outside, as the Oasis was still being sucked in all together.

"What's going on!?" Sora cried out.

"Everything's being sucked in!" Mickey screamed.

"This all damn place is gonna get sucked up!" Rick cried out, "Move up!"

Fear of not being able to make it out in time, Sailor Moon and the rest of the group continued to climb up step by step as the Oasis of Ahm Shere was still being sucked into the golden pyramid. However, as they finally made it to the top of the pyramid, they were completely surrounded and at the risk of being sucked in along with the Oasis. Everyone clinged onto each other for dear life.

"We're trapped!" Donald screamed.

Goofy wailed, "We're all gonna die!" hugging Donald as they both cried their eyes out.

Sailor Moon and everyone else shut their eyes, praying for a miracle to happen.

"Hey!" Two voices called out made them turn around and everyone facefault as surprisely, a newly restored Highwind Airship from 8,000 years ago was hovering behind the Sailor Team, with Izzy, Cloud, Leon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailors Dark Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, and even Sailor Mini Moon and Galaxia on the outside railing, and the wheel being on the deck with Cid Highwind piloting rather than the inside of it.

"Rini!?" Sailor Moon cried out, shocked.

"Cloud! Leon!" Tifa and Yuffie cried out, relieved.

"Izzy!" Rick cried out in sheer relief. The group looked ready to cry in relief.

"Come on! Get your butts movin'! Hurry up! Hurry up! Haven't got all day!" Izzy told them.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Luna, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Ultra, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Alain, Mairin, Chespie, Tifa, Yuffie, Sailor Tide, Lea, Meilin, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Evy all climbed in, just leaving Rick and Jonathan next. However, Jonathan got caught in the rope ladder and he ended up hanging upside down, begging to be pulled up. Sora, Sailor Moon, Cloud, Leon, Ash, Alain, Rick, Riku, Lea and James quickly grabbed hold of his leg and struggled to him up.

"Pull me up, pull me up!" Jonathan screamed, before he caught sight of the giant diamond the statue on the top of the pyramid was holding. "Wait, wait! Let me down! Let me down!"

"It's not worth your life, you idiot!" Sailor Moon, Rick and Lea all shouted.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" Jonathan cried in happiness as he clutched onto the diamond to his chest, just as Cid boosted the new Highwind to go up higher, and now Jonathan screamed again, "Pull me up! Pull me up!"

Sailor Moon and the others finally managed to get Jonathan onto the deck just as the sand engulfed and swallowed up the Oasis of Ahm Shere, leaving nothing but sand just like before 5,000 years ago. The curse was finally broken.

Sailor Moon and the others collasped onto the deck, panting, as it also had not only palm leaves, but the still broken Dirigible. In a way, everyone was relieved that they were safe and sound once again, and they had saved Earth once more.

Lea was the first to notice the broken balloon and muttered, "Oh, so that's what happened to the dirigible." not surprised, as he panted from exhaustion.

"You mean that piece of junk?" Leon asked, looking at the dirigible in annoyed disbelief.

"Whoo! WHOOO!" Izzy cheered, while the others waved him off. "Yeah!" before he glared at Rick and scolded, "O'Connell! You almost got me killed!"

Rick shrugged, pointing out, "At least you didn't get shot."

Izzy couldn't think of how to reply, especially since how Sailor Passionate rushed up to him and happily kissed him on the face, "Izzy, thank you! You thank you!" and smooched him a few more times.

"Don't thank me. Thank this cute kid." Izzy gestured at Sailor Mini Moon who shrugged and she replied, "Actually, thank Cid. He's the pilot here."

At this Sailor Moon rushed over to Cid and did the same as Passionate did to Izzy, "Thanks Cid! You're my hero!" and kissed him on the cheek a few times as well.

"H-Hey, kid! Quit the smooching, would'cha?" Cid grumbled. "You wanna have us crashin' or something?" he added sarcastically.

"It's good to see that you saved Earth." Galaxia shook her head. "I was worried for a moment there."

Cid smiled, before asking the group, "So, who the hell you all've fightin' this time?"

Rick, not knowing Cid, just replied casually, "Oh, you know, the usual." sarcastically before adding, "Mummies...Pygmies...bad guys from Darkness...big bugs..."

"How did you know we were here?" Sakura asked.

Sailor Mini Moon smiled and answered, "When we got back to the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid told us what was going on and, he asked Galaxia to help out. Actually, I went to Radiant Garden to ask Leon and the others to help out too, and Sailor Pluto and them arrived with this version of Highwind from the future."

"So this is airship is from the 30th Century?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Saturn, West and East? Where are you guys going?" Sailor Tide asked.

"To rejoin the other Sailor Scouts. We'll see each other again soon." Sailor Saturn replied with a smile.

Everyone, while sad to see them go, smiled and nodded in understanding, and watched them jump off and land on the ground below, before Sailor Saturn, Sailor West, Sailor East, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Ardeth who was back on his horse, watched them go, waving a goodbye to all of their allies who waved a goodbye in return.

"Thanks you guys! I hope we'll see you again someday, Ardeth!" Ash called as he waved.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu echoed.

Ardeth replied with the salute of farewell as he did two years ago to the Sailor Team who all smiled and waved back, once again leaving a good friend and six Sailor Scouts behind until they meet again someday.

"Hey, Lea." Sora spoke up, after noticing that Lea sighed. "Is Isa...?"

"Don't worry about it." Lea shrugged. "I'll find a way to get him back again, if it means it'll take me forever. I'm not gonna give up."

"That's good to hear, Lea." Sailor Jupiter stated, impressed. "You really are a member of the Sailor Team."

Sailor Venus stood right next to Lea and added, "And a good friend too." shyly slipping her hand into Lea's while both didn't notice at first.

Now smiling gratefully, Lea replied, "Thanks, guys."

Nodding, Rick turned to Evy and said, "I thought I almost lost you back there."

"For moment there you did." Evy replied, "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?"

"Later." Rick replied, before he and his wife both leaned closer for a kiss.

Sailor Moon smiled, before Tuxedo Mask held her in his arms, and likewise, they both kissed as well, and Tifa leaned against Cloud who smiled at her, and, now noticing that they were holding hands, Lea and Sailor Venus broke apart, their faces turning bright pink in embarrassment, and while everyone else laughed or smiled, or were doing something a little different, Ash and Jonathan both rolled their eyes.

"Oh please!" Ash and Jonathan both said in disgust, turning away from the romance that was happening.

"Uh, that's half mine, you know." Izzy spoke up to Jonathan, repeating, "That's half mine."

Remembering the spear, Jonathan pretended he didn't know and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about." hugging the diamond closer to his chest like it was his baby.

Izzy stared at him in disbelief, "What? You took my gold stick, I know you did!"

"I have no-I swear, on the behalf of my wife, I have no idea what you're talking about." Jonathan continued.

"You haven't-You ain't got a wife!"

"I haven't got your gold stick either!"

The argument of the two continued while the rest of the group watched the sunset as Cid flew them back to Cairo.

* * *

And so another adventure has come to a close. A few days after returning to the Houen Region, the group enjoyed the festival together as they had arrived just in time. Another few days later, the Sailor Team moved on once again.

Rick, Evy and Jonathan returned to Rustboro City, Alain and Mairin returned to the Kalos Region, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon and Cid returned to Radiant Garden, Cloud, Lea, Galaxia, Rini, Kaylie, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Megan, and Kairi all returned to the Mysterous Tower to continue their training for the final battle against Xehanort and Organization XIII, Donald and Goofy returned to Disney Castle to continue their duties until they are needed.

As for Serena, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Tiffenie, Luna, Amelia and Kristen, they continued their journey through out the Houen Region to find Xehanort, and Team Rocket was still secretly following them in their own goal to stop Rocket-X once and for all.

 _ **To be Continued in...  
Sailor Moon X(Chi)-Season 14-second half.**_

 _ **And the Secret Ending is up next.**_

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes the story, and the "Sailor Moon VS the Mummy" franchise all together. The secret ending will be different as it leads to the Third Saga of the Sailor Moon Continuuum.**

 **In the meantime fellow readers, please continue your amazing reviews and I'll see you in the secret ending.**


	14. Secre Ending-The Ascians' next move

**Author's note: Here's the secret ending, and this may lead to a prequel that I would may write or not. It depends on what I want to do. It also gives out a hint of the next saga after the end of the Chaos Saga.**

 **Oh, almost forgot. I forgot to add Meilin's departure in the last chapter, so just so you know, she went to the Johto Region to continue her own Pokemon journey.**

 **In a way, here's secret ending, and I also added FFXIV characters in this story, though I don't own anything here. The storyline of FFXIV is the next main storyline of the next saga.**

* * *

 **Secret Ending: The Ascians' next move.**

Weeks has passed since the Oasis of Ahm Shere were lost, weeks since the fall of the Scorpion King, weeks since Earth was saved by the dwellers of Light...among them, was one of the chosen of Hydaelyn, the mothercrystal. Out of the darkness, Lahabrea, and another Ascian, a white robed one, Elidibus, appeared and stood in the midst of night of the desert.

" _ **So the Scorpion King is no more.**_ " said Elidibus, in an Ascian langauge. " _ **For he was destroyed by the chosen of Cosmos and the descentend of the Medjai.**_ "

Lahabrea grunted in anger, as he added to his fellow Ascian, " _ **And that Sailor Guardian chosen by the mothercrystal was among the warriors of Cosmos, despite that she lost her memories, she was saved from being banished into the broken Unseen Realm.**_ "

He then cursed in english, "Damn you, Sailor Light-Hope!" referring to the lost Sailor Guardian.

"She used the last of her powers before she faded into nothing." Elidibus reminded. "Bhunivelze knows what is coming, and so, he sought to kill those Sailor Guardians to decrease any hope for Sailor Moon to destroy the vessel of Chaos."

"Indeed." Lahabrea agreed, calming down. "However, Sailor Moon is different. She has powers of Cosmos that will give her strength, not for the Goddess to possess her, just as Chaos plotted to do with Xehanort. Let them fight 'til their hearts content. In the end, our god will be reborn."

Elidibus took a few steps forward before stopping as he gazed at the full moon that was glowing brightly in the sky, and stated, " _ **So...Cosmos and the Scorpion King knew each other 5,000 years ago, ten years before the Calamity of Kingdom Hearts.**_ "

" _ **But why would Cosmos waste her time...**_ " Lahabrea paused, then smirked. " _ **Of course...she is the reason for Earth's royal blood as well as the heart of Sailor Moon and the Imperium Silver Crystal...now that Cosmos is gone...not even Sailor Moon can stop what will come next.**_ "

" _ **The War of Sailor Moon against Xehanort will decide the fate of the Realm of Light...Yes...History will repeat itself. You and Cosmos were fools, Mathayus.**_  
Elidibus muttered.

"Let us return to Hydaelyn for now." Lahabrea declared. "Those Sailor Guardians will not know of our goal, for as long as Sailor Ultra's memories remain erased."

Both Ascians saw an image of 5,000 years ago in their minds, and within it, was the still human Scorpion King, and, he approached three Sailor Warriors...one of them being Cosmos.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **Sailor Guardians-The Scorpion King and The Goddess of Light.  
"It may or may not be made...we will wait and see."**_

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the story! I know that it's short, but this story has finally come to a close. Now, I don't know if I want to write the prequel or not, it depends on what I want to do, but as you all can see, the Ascians are the Sailor Team's next enemy once Xehanort and his Organization XIII are defeated, which I'm still waiting for the KH3 game to come out so I can burrow it's storyline as it's the final chapter of the Chaos Saga.**

 **Please continue your amazing reviews, fellow readers, and thank you so much for enjoying this story as you did in the first title of the Sailor Moon VS the Mummy franchise, and before you ask, no, I'm not gonna do the Tomb of the Dragon Emperor next. Some of that storyline is already used as the storyline of my version of the last Pokemon Movie which is said in the Galaxia Saga.**

 **You guys have been so supportive to my story and I'm really grateful to have you as my fans. If you want to read more of my stories, you can go up to my Profile and check out my other stories, which some I'm still working on. One day I will see you all again.**

 **May Kingdom Hearts, the Silver Crystal and the Lifestream guide you, my friends.**


End file.
